Oh My Daddy
by cuy92
Summary: "aku mencintaimu ayah, maafkan aku" -Park Baekhyun. CHANBAEK/SLIGHT HUNBAEK/GS/INCEST/NC
1. Chapter 1

"aku mencintaimu ayah, maafkan aku"

-Park Baekhyun-

.

 **Cast:**

Park Chanyeol

Byun Baekhyun

Oh Sehun

Xi Luhan

Kim Jongin

Do Kyungsoo

Kim Taehyung (V) BTS

Etc

.

CHANBAEK GS INCEST PEDO(?) DLDR RNR

NC menyusul/smirk/

.

Oh My Daddy

By: _cuy92_

.

Gimme some review for support^^

.

.

.

 **-10 tahun yang lalu**

Istriku -Park Yejin- melahirkan anak kami di usianya yang masih terbilang muda, 20 tahun. Kami mengikat janji sehidup semati setahun sebelumnya bukan karena kecelakaan khas yang biasanya menimpa kaula muda yang di mabuk asmara melainkan kami hanya ingin segera menikah dan mempunyai banyak anak. Kehidupan kami setelahnya sangat bahagia dengan di hadiri satu malaikat kecil yang sangat cantik seperti ibunya -Park Baekhyun-.

.

Sebagai CEO sebuah perusahaan milik keluarga di usiaku yang masih 22 tahun aku mengemban tugas yang berat, hingga pada suatu hari aku menolak dengan halus permintaan istriku membelikan susu formula untuk anak kami karena aku akan pulang tengah malam.

Aku tidak merasakan apapun kala itu ketika handphone ku berbunyi diatas meja kerja yang penuh dengan berkas-berkas penting, itu skretarisku -Xi Luhan-. Teman sedari SMA dan sudah bekerja di kantorku cukup lama.

Aku mengangkatnya "hallo"

Suaranya tersengar lirih "Sajangnim"

Alisku mengkerut, ada apa sebenarnya pada Luhan "iya ada apa Luhan-sshi?"

"istri anda kecelakaan"

.

Tak butuh waktu lama buatku untuk sampai di samping tubuh istriku yang sudah kaku di kamar jenazah, aku menangis layaknya anak kecil.

"sayang kau mendengarku hiks?"

"kenapa kau tidur disini eoh?"

"anak kita menunggu dirumah"

Ucapku sesenggukan menahan sakitnya kenyataan yang memukulku hingga tersungkur ke tanah.

"sudah malam kau tidak merindukan pelukanku?"

"anak kita akan menangis jika kau tidak pulang bersamaku"

Suara tangisanku hilang, tapi kenapa air mataku seperti sungai yang tanggulnya sudah jebol tidak kuat menahan debit air hujan lagi.

Peluh membasahi tubuhku yang gemetaran memberanikan diri mendekati istriku untuk yang terkahir kalinya.

Kulihat wajahnya yang pucat dengan sedikit garis senyum di bibirnya, mungkin ia memang telah siap kembali pada-Nya. Tapi kami? Aku dan Baekhyun. Sungguh tidak siap.

Ku gerakkan tanganku menyentuh pipinya yang dingin dan dahinya penuh dengan bekas darah, ku kecup lama hingga basah penuh dengan air mataku. Menyedihkan.

"kau tidak mencintaiku lagi?

"caramu pergi sungguh tidak keren" meringis menahan kekonyolanku, mungkin aku akan gila setelah ini.

"kau bahkan tersenyum saat ini, apa aku terlihat bodoh?"

Luhan yang sedari tadi menyaksikan kepiluan atasannya hanya bisa berdiam diri dan ikut merasakan kesedihan yang dialami Chanyeol.

"sajangnim"

Aku tidak ingat jika Luhan berada di belakangku sejak tadi. Tangannya menggapai bahuku menenangkan.

"aku turut berduka cita sajangnim"

"terimakasih Luhan-sshi"

Aku pulang kerumah dengan meratap pilu menatap anakku yang masih terjebak di alam mimpinya. Wajahnya tenang tidak tahu sama sekali jika orang yang melahirkannya di dunia ini sudah menjemput ajalnya.

.

Belakangan ini aku sering tersenyum seorang diri di kantor dan dipergoki Luhan, mungkin jika tidak ada Luhan aku sudah ada di rumah sakit jiwa saat ini.

Dia begitu baik, selalu menghiburku, mendengarkan keluh kesahku dan sering membantu menjaga anakku walaupun ada maid dirumah.

Luhan juga yang membantuku menceritakan pada Baekhyun jika ibunya sudah tiada, aku sangat berterimakasih akan hal itu.

Aku tidak buta, Luhan itu cantik tak kalah dengan istriku tapi aku bukan seperti lelaki kebanyakan yang haus akan belaian wanita, hatiku masih terasa hilang dibawa mati istriku. _Yejin-ahh aku merindukanmu_

.

"ayah melamun ya?" Baekhyun mendapati ayahnya yang terdiam di meja makan, menumpu dagu dengan sebelah tangannya.

Chanyeol sedikit kaget "ahh Baekkie sudah selesai belajar?"

Baekhyun selalu cemberut jika pertanyaannya tidak dijawab "aku bertanya ayah bukan ingin ditanya"

Sambil mengusak surai coklat gelap milik anaknya lembut, Chanyeol menjawab dengan senyum tampannya "ayah sedang memikirkan anak ayah yang cantik ini"

Baekhyun bersemu merah "ayah selalu menggodaku"

Baekhyun selalu malu jika ayahnya menggodanya seperti ini, entah kenapa pipinya juga panas.

"eyy Baekkie pakai make up ya" sambil menoel pipi anaknya

Baekhyun makin kesal "ti..tidak Baekkie kan masih kecil ayahhhh"

"benarkah?" Chanyeol mendekatkan wajahnya dan menyentuh hidung mungil anaknya dengan hidung mancungnya sendiri.

"benar kok, Baekkie tidak boleh berdandan nanti tambah cantik" dengan senyum lima jarinya ia nampak percaya diri.

"tapi kenapa pipi Baekkie merah merona?" Chanyeol tidak mau mengalah.

"apa? Tidak! Ayahhhhhhh" kaki kecilnya menginjak-nginjak lantai saking kesalnya.

Chanyeol senang sekali jika Baekhyun seperti ini. Puppy eyes, pipi gembil, bibir pink tipis dengan lengkungan yang lucu membuat anaknya makin imut dan menggemaskan ketika merajuk.

"ayo kemari ayah ingin dipeluk" Chanyeol melebarkan kedua tangannya sambil mengedipkan matanya merayu.

Tak perlu berfikir lama Baekhyun langsung memeluk erat ayahnya. Hangat dan nyaman

"ayah~"

"hmmm"

"Baekkie mau ice cream"

"pasti rasa strawberry, iya kan?" anaknya ini memang terjangkit virus _strawberry addict_ sampai parfume beraroma strawberry dan kamarnya pun harus berwarna pink serta bergambar buah strawberry pula, pokonya semua harus strawberry -_-

"aku ingin yang berukuran besar"

"kau akan meletuskan perutmu yang mungil ini?"

Baekhyun melepas pelukannya dan memasangkan eyesmile nya "aku akan memakannya bersama ayah"

Chanyeol tersenyum "ayah juga ingin di suapi kalau begitu"

Baekhyun hanya mengangguk semangat.

.

Chanyeol duduk di barisan depan dengan orang tua Kyungsoo, sahabat Baekhyun. Baekhyun sebagai lulusan terbaik di sekolah dasar tersebut membawakan pidatonya, menyampaikan sambutan dengan sopan membacakan isi dengan baik dan mengakhirinya dengan manis.

"untuk teman-temanku kejarlah cita-cita kalian, jangan melupakanku"

Taehyung yang notabene masih kelas 5 bertepuk tangan paling keras dengan cengiran bodohnya, Baekhyun hanya maklum.

"untuk guruku maafkan aku jika nakal, Baekhyun sengaja kok"

Guru-guru tertawa tidak menyangka siswi pintarnya ini sedang melakukan _stand up comedy -_ oke lupakan yang ini haha

"dan terakhir untuk ayahku" Baekhyun memandang ayahnya penuh kasih, yang dipandang sudah siap mendengarkan.

"terimakasih banyak telah merawat Baekkie sendirian"

"ibu, ayah sangat hebat. Ia sangat menyayangiku"

"ahhh pasti ibu sedang melihatku dari surga kan?

Baekhyun mulai menitikkan air matanya, kerinduan pada ibunya sudah tidak bisa di ucapkan.

"aku akan jadi anak yang baik untuk ayah, bu"

Baekhyun sedikit memberi jeda pidatonya, mengambil nafas dalam-dalam.

"aku punya janji untukmu ibu"

"Aku akan menepati janjiku, pasti"

Mata Chanyeol basah, para hadirin terdiam menghayati perkataan anaknya.

"aku akan menjaga ayah sampai tua"

"aku tidak akan membiarkan ayah kesepian"

"aku tidak mau ayah meninggalkanku"

"ayah kau segalanya" dengan sedikit berteriak

Baekhyun tiba-tiba turun dari mimbar dan langsung memeluk ayahnya di iringi suara riuh dan tepuk tangan dari orang-orang yang berada di aula sekolah itu.

 **.**

 **TBC/END?**

.

.

Hallo aku buat cerita baru/potong pita/

Bagaimana menurut kalian?

Aku niatnya buat ff ini gk terlalu panjang tiap chap nya biar readers gk bosen bacanya

Aku pengen banget denger saran dari kalian/aku newbie T_T/

.

Dan aku sangat meminta maaf yang sebesar-besarnya untuk kalian yang mendukung aku di Baekhyun's Story

Aku menghapus cerita itu, maaf banget

Aku lagi buntu

Lagi pasang surut air laut(?) Eh

Pokoknya minta maaf banget dan mohon dukungannya untuk ff aku selanjutnya.

ILY


	2. Chapter 2

Gimme some review for support ^^

.

cuy92

.

"baek noona" suara lengkingan riang milik Taehyung menginterupsi langkah kaki sepasang ayah dan anak itu, lantas Baekhyun membalikkan badannya di ikuti oleh orang yang lebih tua di sampingnya

"oh Taetae" sambil mengayunkan tangan mungilnya ke udara Baekhyun menghela senyuman manisnya

Taehyung berlari kecil dan memandang Chanyeol sembari membungkuk memberi hormat

"perkenalkan aku Kim Taehyung" senyum khas anak kecil terpatri di bibir tipisnya

"aku Park Chanyeol" Chanyeol tidak perlu memberitahu siapa dia, toh semuanya juga tahu ia ayah dari Park Baekhyun

Chanyeol sedikit ingat jika Baekhyun sering menyebut nama Taehyung dan berceloteh bahwa anak ini sangat aneh dan suka mendekatinya, tapi apa ini? Anak kecil ini bahkan sangat manis dengan poni menutupi seluruh keningnya

"Baek noona sudah pernah bercerita tentangmu" senyum tampan Chanyeol benar-benar tak bisa disingkirkan dari pembawaanya yang ramah dan hangat

"benarkah?"

Baekhyun menyikut lengan ayahnya karena sedikit malu

"benar, katanya kau sering memberikan cokelat" Chanyeol melirik Baekhyun yang memasang wajah masam

Taehyung seraya tersenyum senang

.

Setelahnya Chanyeol mengajak Baekhyun ke bukit, berjalan beriringan tanpa mengeluarkan suara sedikitpun, hening. Dilihatnya gundukan hijau yang sangat terawat dengan nama ibunya, Baekhyun meletakkan bunga yang di bawanya sedari tadi

"ibu"

Chanyeol bersimpuh disamping Baekhyun, kesedihan nampak jelas diwajah anak semata wayangnya, lahir tanpa ibu yang mengandungnya selama sembilan bulan dan rela mempertaruhkan nyawanya demi sang anak yang ingin melihat indahnya dunia

"aku ingin bercerita" Baekhyun berkata bahwa ia mendapat nilai terbaik atas kelulusannya dan ingin melanjutkan ke sekolah menengah pertama terbaik di kota Seoul

"apa ibu bangga padaku?" Baekhyun tak bisa lagi menahan air yang terkumpul di pelupuk matanya, lelehan air mata jatuh di sepanjang pipi mulusnya dan berakhir membasahi sapu tangan yang selalu ia bawa ketika hendak berkunjung ditempat ini

Chanyeol mengusap bahu anaknya sembari mengatakan bahwa ia anak yang hebat dan patut di banggakan

"anak kita sangat hebat" Chanyeol mengelus pusara itu tepat pada nama istrinya, melepaskan kerinduan yang mendalam dan tak akan pernah terbalaskan.

.

"Sehunaa, kau kapan pulang kerumah hmm?"

Suara deheman Luhan menggelitik pendengaran Sehun, kakaknya ini selalu merindukannya

"setelah kelulusanku aku akan pulang noona, kakek dan nenek akan ikut juga"

Perlu diketahui Sehun tinggal di China semenjak menginjak sekolah dasar dengan alasan kakek nenek mereka tidak mau bolak balik ke China-Korea untuk melihat cucunya

"ayah dan ibu akan senang mendengarnya" orang tuanya pasti sangat merindukan anak keduanya ini mengenal Sehun hanya pulang ke Korea ketika libur panjang sekolah saja. Namun kali ini senyum lebar Luhan merekah, adiknya akan meneruskan sekolahnya disini karena sudah mendapat izin dari kakek dan nenek.

.

Kamar pink bernuansa strawberry itu masih sedikit gelap dipagi yang cerah seperti ini, Chanyeol menyibak gorden sangat pelan dan melihat anaknya sedikit menggeliat karena tubuhnya sedikit merasa hangat diterpa matahari pagi.

"baekkie bangun, sudah pagi"

Hanya gumaman yang diterima telinga Chanyeol, tangannya sedikit mengguncang bahu sempit anak kesayangannya

"baekkie sayang~ kau tidak ingin ice cream strawberry di kulkas ayah habiskan kan?"

Daaan Binggo! Baekhyun otomatis terbangun dan duduk di kasur empuknya

"ayah jangan macam-macam"

Baekhyun melirik ke ayahnya jengkel, Chanyeol tidak bisa menahan tawanya

"tidak akan baek"

Chanyeol mengingatkan Baekhyun jika hari ini ia akan mengantar Baekhyun mendaftar sekolah dan membantu menyiapkan keperluannya

.

Sekolah itu sangat ramai di penuhi para pendaftar beserta orang tuanya. Chanyeol sadar begitu banyak ibu-ibu disini, ia tersenyum miris membayangkan jika Yejin lah yang akan menemani anak mereka disini namun kenyataan tidak mengizinkannya

"maaf tuan apa ini milik Anda?"

Seorang wanita paruh baya menyodorkan kunci mobil yang dilihatnya sama dengan miliknya lalu Chanyeol mencarinya di saku celana dan memang kucinya tidak ada

"ahhh iya ini milik saya, terimakasih nyonya"

"tidak masalah tuan" wanita itu menggandeng tangan seorang anak lelaki yang sedari tadi memandang Baekhyun yang duduk disamping kanannya, Baekhyun yang cuek hanya memandang sekeliling

"bolehkah saya duduk disini" wanita itu tersenyum pada Chanyeol

"baik silahkan nyonya"

Wanita itu duduk disamping Baekhyun dan berkata Baekhyun sangat cantik, wanita ini sangat ramah jadi Chanyeol tidak perlu sungkan untuk sedikit berbincang

"cantik siapa namamu?"

"aku Park Baekhyun"

Setelah sesi perkenalan mereka jadi sedikit lebih akrab, wanita paruh baya itu ternyata nenek dari anak lelaki tadi yang diketahui bernama Oh Sehun. Chanyeol teringat jika anak lelaki itu adalah adik Luhan, maklum Chanyeol tidak pernah tau keluarga lain Luhan selain orang tua Luhan saja. Chanyeol bercerita jika ia mengenal Oh Luhan sejak sekolah menengah sampai sekarang

"banyak sekali ibu-ibu disini dan Anda sangat baik mengantarkan anak Anda"

Wanita itu menatap Chanyeol kagum

Penampilannya yang rapi dan sopan, kemeja hitam dengan celana putih yang begitu pas di tubuh proporsionalnya, serta wajah yang begitu segar, tampan, dan awet muda. Pasti istrinya sangat bangga memiliki suami yang perhatian seperti Changeol, pikirnya

"saya seorang single parent" Chanyeol tersenyum tipis

"maafkan saya, saya tidak bermaksud"

Chanyeol tidak memasalahkan hal itu dan berkata jika ia baik-baik saja bahkan Chanyeol bercerita sedikit tentang bagaimana ia bisa menjadi satu-satunya orang tua yang dimiliki Baekhyun.

.

Sepulang dari sekolah Sehun langsung menghadap tv, menonton kartun kesayangannya, Larva -_-

"Sehunnie kau sudah pulang?" suara ibunya dari dapur merusak konsentrasinya

"iya ibu"

"ibu akan membuatkan camilan kesukaanmu, tunggu ya"

Ibunya ini tipikal orang yang penyayang, ia akan terus memperhatikan orang di sekelilingnya. Setelah beberapa menit ibunya datang dengan sepiring kentang goreng

"woahhh terimakasih bu"

Ibunya hanya mengangguk mengiyakan

"bagaimana harimu?

"aku senang, nenek mau mengantarku"

"maafkan ibu tadi tidak sempat" kentara nada menyesal terlontar dari mulut wanita cantik itu

"tidak apa-apa bu"

"kau sudah mendapatkan teman baru"

"aku akan menjadi temannya nanti"

"maksudmu?"

.

Baekhyun sedikit murung setelah pulang dari sekolah tadi, ia merasa perutnya sangat sakit padahal ia sudah sarapan tadi. Ayahnya tidak ada dirumah karena ada urusan mendadak di kantor, Baekhyun tahu jika ayahnya sangat sibuk namun ia senang jika ayahnya masih sempat meluangkan waktu untuknya hari ini

Baekhyun mencoba untuk tidur namun perutnya masih tetap sakit, ia memanggil maid untuk membelikan obat pereda sakit perut namun tidak berhasil mengurangi rasa sakitnya

"kenapa perutku sakit sekali?"

Baekhyun meringis sambil menekan perutnya, posisinya saat ini tengah meringkuk di kasurnya. Hari masih sore dan ayahnya pasti akan pulang malam, Baekhyun merasa sangat kesakitan.

.

"sajangnim, sebentar lagi Anda akan menghadiri rapat"

Chanyeol mengalihkan pandangannya pada Luhan dan menarik nafas pelan

"sudah ku bilang jangan memanggilku terlalu formal, noona"

"aku sudah lama tidak mendengarnya"

Luhan ingat ia menyuruh Chanyeol untuk tidak perlu memanggilnya dengan embel-embel noona lagi setelah Luhan bekerja ditempat ini, jarak umur mereka hanya terpaut dua bulan namun Chanyeol sudah memanggilnya seperti itu ketika mereka masih sekolah bersama

"aku lebih muda darimu, dan kau sangat menghormatiku"

"sudah sepantasnya Chanyeol-ah kau kan atasanku"

"seperti itu lebih baik" Chanyeol tersenyum beranjak dari kursinya dan meninggalkan Luhan sendiri menuju ruang rapat yang akan segera dimulai

"kau tetap seperti dulu Chanyeollie" gumamnya

.

Baekhyun tertidur di kamarnya, rasa sakitnya tadi sedikit berkurang sehingga ia bisa tidur. Namun tepat pukul 9 malam rasa sakit itu kembali menyerang, bangun dari tidurnya dengan keringat membasahi seluruh tubuhnya. Baekhyun kembali meringkuk dan merintih kesakitan memanggil nama ayahnya yang tak kunjung pulang dari kantornya, ingin rasanya Baekhyun menelepon ayahnya namun sayang telepon rumah ada di ruang keluarga dan Baekhyun tak kuat untuk bangun dari tempat tidur, ayahnya mendidik Baekhyun dengan baik sehingga di usianya yang masih sangat muda ayahnya tidak pernah mengizinkan Baekhyun mempunyai telepon genggam, dan Baekhyun sama sekali tidak memprotesnya.

.

Chanyeol membuka pintu rumahnya dan melihat jam dinding besar di ruangan telah menunjukkan pukul 10 malam. Rumahnya terasa sepi, mungkin Baekhyun sudah tidur namun dihari libur seperti ini Baekhyun akan menunggunya pulang dan menyambut ayahnya dengan pelukan sayang. Maid dirumahnya jarang menginap di rumahnya.

"ayah pulang" tidak ada sahutan seperti biasanya

Chanyeol menaiki tangga tempat dimana kamarnya dan Baekhyun berada

Chanyeol membuka pintu warna pink itu dan menemukan gundukan selimut berisi anaknya yang biasa menutup seluruh tubuh termasuk kepalanya jika sedang tidur

"baek kau sudah tidur?" sambil membuka selimut itu hingga memunculkan wajah anaknya yang kusut

"ayah"

"kau kenapa sayang?" Chanyeol khawatir tubuh Baekhyun sangat lemas ketika Baekhyun berusaha untuk duduk

"perutku sakit tadi, tapi sudah mendingan kok"

"kau sudah minum obat? Gurat khawatir diwajah lelahnya tetap menghiasi

"sudah ayah, bibi yang memberikannya padaku"

Baekhyun bangkit dari tempat tidurnya menuju kamar mandi di dalam ruangan itu. Chanyeol berniat merapikan selimut Baekhyun namun sebuah objek berhasil membolakan matanya

"apa ini?"

Chanyeol memperhatikannya, darah?

Chanyeol sempat berfikir apa anaknya mimisan, Chanyeol menggelengkan kepalanya ia tidak cukup bodoh untuk mengetahui itu darah apa. Anaknya mendapatkan tamu pertamanya dan belum menyadarinya tadi, Chanyeol was-was anaknya tidak kunjung keluar, Chanyeol melangkahkan kakinya menuju pintu kamar mandi dan mengetuknya

"baek kau lama sekali"

Baekhyun tau apa yang terjadi padanya, namun ia sangat takut harus berbuat apa. Ia tercenung ketika melihat celana dalamnya penuh darah hingga merembes ke celana tidurnya. Ia dalam keadaan half naked dan tidak bergeming sedikitpun, ayahnya memanggil namanya dan mengetuk pintunya tidak sabar

Chanyeol tidak mendapat jawaban dari Baekhyun dan ia makin gelisah, Chanyeol tak mungkin mendobrak pintunya mengingat Baekhyun mungkin akan malu nantinya

"baek, pintunya dibuka ya" bujuknya

Tidak ada jawaban

"tidak apa-apa sayang, ayah tahu"

"ayahhh" suaranya menyiratkan rasa takut

"buka pintunya tidak usah malu"

Baekhyun membuka pintunya dan apa yang terjadi? Chanyeol terkejut melihat celana dalam anaknya penuh dengan darah yang tergeletak di lantai

"aku takut ayah" Baekhyun memegang lengan ayahnya

"jangan takut, ayah akan membersihkannya"

gerakan Chanyeol yang akan mengambilnya dihalang oleh Baekhyun dengan cepat

"biar aku saja ayah"

Gerakan Baekhyun yang tiba-tiba berjongkok membelakanginya menyibak kaos yang dipakai Baekhyun sehingga Chanyeol tidak sengaja melihat kedua bongkahan anaknya yang polos, jantungnya sedikit kacau saat itu juga. Ia tidak mungkin menegur anaknya, takut jika anaknya akan semakin malu. Chanyeol menyingkir dan berkata ia akan membelikan pembalut di supermarket, setiba di mobil ia menggelengkan kepalanya berkali-kali.

.

Oh every time i see you

Geude nuneul bol ttaemyeon jakku gaseumi tto seolleyeowa

Nae unmyeongijyo sesang kkeutirado jikyeojugo sipeun dan han saram

.

Luhan meraih handphone disamping nakas tempat tidurnya, siapa yang meneleponnya malam-malam begini

"Hallo"

"Luhan tolong aku"

Luhan mengerutkan alisnya, ia tidak melihatnya tadi ternyata Chanyeol

"ada apa yeol?"

"Baekhyun"

"kenapa dengan anakmu?

"dia menstruasi, dan aku bingung harus membelikan pembalut yang pas untuknya"

Luhan tersenyum geli mendengar nada Chanyeol yang malu dan sedikit canggung

"kau sekarang dimana?"

"aku di supermarket dan seperti orang bodoh disini"

"tenanglah, dengarkan penjelasanku"

Luhan menyuruh Chanyeol menuju rak popok bayi, biasanya disitu juga ada pembalut. Dan benar Chanyeol melihat begitu banyak pembalut disana

"kau pilih saja salah satu"

"yang seperti apa?"

"kau pilih saja ukuran yang sedang dan ada sayapnya"

"sayap?" Chanyeol semakin bodoh, memangnya pembalut memiliki sayap dan bisa terbang? /lupakan/

"yang ada tulisan wing oke" nampaknya kecerdasan Chanyeol menguap begitu saja

"oh aku mengerti, terimakasih Lu"

Chanyeol menutup teleponnya dan menuju ke kasir. Perempuan penjaga kasir itu nampak tersenyum melihat Chanyeol yang sedikit menundukkan kepalanya

"tuan sangat perhatian"

"eh?"

"lelaki yang mau membelikan barang seperti ini pasti sangat menyayangi pasangannya"

Oh ayolah dia ini duda beranak satu, apa wajahnya masih terlihat lajang? Dan lagi dua orang perempuan membahas pasangan hidupnya hari ini

"ah tidak, untuk anakku" Chanyeol tersenyum ramah ia tau mungkin penjaga kasir itu malu dan segera meminta maaf pada Chanyeol.

.

Setiba dirumah Chanyeol langsung menuju kamar anaknya, Baekhyun terdengar masih mandi dan Chanyeol mendudukkan dirinya di kasur yang sudah dirapikan oleh Baekhyun

Cklekk

"ayah" Baekhyun keluar dengan handuk yang menutupi tubuh mungilnya

Chanyeol sudah sering melihat anaknya seperti ini tapi kenapa sekarang tampak ada yang aneh pada dirinya

"ayah sudah membelikan ini untukmu"

Baekhyun menerima kantong plastik yang diberikan oleh Chanyeol dan memeriksa isinya

"ayah aku tidak bisa cara pakainya"

Chanyeol menunjukkan cara memakainya, ya karena dibungkus tersebut sudah jelas namun mungkin anaknya masih belum terlalu paham. Baekhyun menganggukkan kepalanya mengerti dan menyuruh ayahnya untuk keluar, dia tidak mungkin kan telanjang di depan ayahnya?

.

Chanyeol membaringkan tubuh lelahnya, menutup matanya denga lengan kirinya sedikit menguap dan tetap menggelengkan kepalanya dengan menggumamkan 'kenapa-kenapa-kenapa-kenapa'

Pintu kamarnya tiba-tiba terbuka menampilkan Baekhyun tengah berdiri memeluk boneka strawberry miliknya

"ada apa sayang?"

"baekki ingin tidur bersama ayah"

Chanyeol sudah tidak memikirkan hal yang mengganggunya tadi dan tersenyum sembari menggeser tubuhnya

"kemarilah"

Baekhyun langsung berbaring di sebelah Chanyeol, ayahnya selalu memeluknya jika ia ingin tidur bersama, mengelus rambutnya hingga tertidur. Begitu nyaman pikirnya

Chanyeol tidak menyangka anaknya akan memulai tahap kedewasaannya, Chanyeol tersenyum lembut melihat anaknnya yang sudah tertidur pulas dengan sedikit mulut terbuka.

"ayah akan menjagamu sayang, jangan takut" Chanyeol menggerakkan tangannya untuk sedikit menutup mulut anaknya dan memberikan kesan terakhir sebelum ia juga berlabuh kedalam alam mimpinya

Chu~

Mencium kening adalah kebiasaanya dulu pada Yejin yang sudah terlelap mendahuluinya, ia melakukan ini juga pada Baekhyun untuk mengurangi sedikit kerinduannya terhadap Yejin. Dan kedua wanita yang disayanginya itu tidak tahu tentang kebiasaan Chanyeol ini, sangat manis.

.

TBC/END?

.

Pertama

Izinkan aku ngakak dulu, wkwkwkwkwkwkwkwkwk

Aku awalnya gk ngecek kalo tulisannya eror, kan bingung biasa di awal update jarang lgsg ada yg review, nah pas baca review kalian seketika aku cengo. Aku cek dah ternyata duarrrrrrr ngakak hard akumah. Mungkin karena hpku yg eror, aku biasa update pake hp bukan pc. Jadi maaf ya buat kalian bingung ^^

Kedua

Aku sangat berterimakasih pada kalian yang sudah mendukung aku (fav,follow,review) kalian buat aku senyum-senyum tersanjung /kayakjudulsinetron/

Ada beberapa readers yang memberi aku kritik/saran. Aku tidak marah aku malah sangat terbantu. Kalian boleh jujur apa saja yang kurang dengan ff ini dan aku akan sangat senang memperbaikinya. Mau ngasih masukan lanjutnya gimana atau aku harus gimana please kalian ngomong aja oke ^^

Terakhir

Berhubung usiaku masih 20th panggil aku kakak/cuy aja ya jangan thor aku kan bukan pemain film haha. Maaf kalau telat update, sempat bingung mau nerusin gimana. Aku harus nyicil buat nulis dan sering aku revisi, dan ini jadinya semoga tidak mengecewakan. Dan maaf banget karena tidak bisa balas review kalian satu-satu jujur aku bingung mau bales gimana saking senengnya.

ILY


	3. Chapter 3

Gimme some review for support ^^

.

 _ **cuy92**_

 _._

.

 _ **Flashback -ChanLu**_

 _Mencintai Chanyeol bukanlah kehendak Luhan, perasaan Luhan datang tanpa sebab dan alasan. Hal yang begitu klasik._

 _Pertemanan mereka berdua sangat menyenangkan walaupun hanya Luhan disini yang memiliki perasaan lebih sampai suatu ketika Chanyeol memperkenalkan kekasih barunya pada Luhan, Kim Yejin. Seperti dihantam ombak besar namun Luhan masih kokoh berdiri di tempatnya, tidak memaksa Chanyeol tentunya namun hanya memperjuangkan perasaannya, itu saja._

 _Cinta tidak akan sesakit ini jika kedua belah pihak saling mempunyai satu rasa yang sama, dibangun bersama, dan diperjuangkan bersama. Begitulah cinta._

" _Chan, kau ingin menonton film?" Luhan berusaha agar Chanyeol tidak melupakannya sedikit demi sedikit, tidak bermaksud merusak hubungan Chanyeol-Yejin. Hanya saja Luhan takut jika kehadiran Yejin mampu membuat Chanyeol lupa akan hubungan pertemanan yang telah lama terjalin_

" _besok malam kan? Aku pergi bersama Yejin" jawab Chanyeol tanpa basa-basi_

 _Luhan mendesah "ahh begitu, aku juga ingin menonton"_

 _Luhan meremas dua tiket bioskop di genggamannya, mendapat penolakan halus dari Changeol walaupun bukan itu maksud yang sebenarnya_

" _woahh noona akan pergi bersama Kris hyung?"_

" _tidak" aku ingin bersamamu -lanjutnya dalam hati_

" _pergilah bersamanya aku lihat ia sangat menyukai noona" senyum Chanyeol sangat tulus hingga membuat Luhan terpaksa tersenyum juga._

 _Cinta sepihak bukanlah suatu hal yang ingin di rasakannya saat ini, mengetahui Chanyeol sudah memiliki kekasih tak membuat Luhan menyerah begitu saja. Kris yang selama ini menaruh hati padanya tak membuat Luhan berpaling dari lelaki yang berada disampingnya saat ini, duduk berdua di bangku taman sekolah yang terlihat sepi di waktu istirahat jam makan siang. Mereka berdua sering menghabiskan waktu jam istirahat disini, karena Chanyeol selalu merengek pada Luhan untuk dibuatkan bekal makan siang dengan tedeng alih-alih masakan Luhan sangat enak. Chanyeol bahkan sering tidur dipangkuan Luhan ditempat ini, bukan ingin bermesraan Chanyeol hanya merasa nyaman dan seperti memiliki kakak perempuan, sikap halus Luhan yang mengayomi Chanyeol membuatnya merasa sangat disayangi sebagai adik tentunya -namun tidak dengan Luhan._

" _noona"_

" _hmm" deheman dirasa cukup untuk Luhan karena ia tak ingin berkata lebih banyak lagi_

" _aku ingin tidur"_

 _Dengan gerak cepat Chanyeol menempatkan kepalanya pada paha Luhan yang menganggur, sang pelaku hanya tersenyum tampan tanpa dosa_

" _nah ini tempat favoritku"_

 _Chanyeol tersenyum sembari memejamkan matanya dan mengarahkan tangan Luhan ke dahinya, bermaksud agar Luhan mengelus dahinya seperti biasa. Luhan hanya diam tak memprotes gerakan tiba-tiba Chanyeol, hal ini sudah sangat lumrah terjadi pada mereka berdua bahkan teman-teman sekolah mereka tidak terkejut dengan moment mereka yang begitu mesra selayaknya pasangan kekasih yang tengah dimabuk cinta._

 _Waktu mulai berjalan_

 _Tiupan angin khas musim semi, serta_

 _Debaran halus jantung milik Luhan_

 _Luhan mengamati pahatan sempurna ciptaan Tuhan ini, dahi yang tegas, mata bulat yang menonjol di balik kelopak matanya yang tertutup, hidung mancung, kulit yang bersih dan jangan lupa kissable lipsnya yang begitu menggoda. Chanyeol begitu menikmati sentuhan Luhan, dan seperti biasa Chanyeol akan cepat tertidur. Gerakan Chanyeol yang menyamankan posisinya serta memiringkan badannya sehingga wajahnya menghadap perut Luhan membuat Luhan sedikit tersentak, kondisi seperti ini sangat dekat dan sedikit intim. Rambut sebatas dada milik Luhan_ _menyentuh wajah tenang Chanyeol, tangannya meraih rambutnya kebelakang agar tak menghalangi pemandangan indah di hadapannya saat ini._

 _Dengkuran halus terdengar oleh pendengaran Luhan, waktu istirahat tersisa 15 menit lagi. Luhan membelai rambut wangi Chanyeol dan merendahkan sedikit wajahnya, memperhatikan lekat-lekat wajah damai orang yang tak memiliki perasaan yang sama untuknya._

 _Lama dengan posisi seperti itu membuat keadaan jantung Luhan tidak tenang lagi, godaan untuk melakukan hal yang awalnya tak pernah terpikirkan olehnya menggiurkan hati Luhan. Dengan hati-hati Luhan mendaratkan bibirnya di pipi Chanyeol, merasakan bagaimana halusnya kulit Chanyeol yang menyentuh bibir tipisnya, memejamkam matanya sendiri dan berusaha akan selalu mengingat kejadian ini sampai kapanpun._

 _ **Flashback end**_

.

.

Tubuh Chanyeol menggeliat dibalik selimut tebalnya, hingga tidak menyadari anaknya masih tidur di sampingnya. Matanya mencari benda bulat yang terpampang di dinding, setelah menemukannya ternyata waktu menunjukkan pukul 6 pagi dan Chanyeol akan bergegas menyiapkan diri untuk rutinitas paginya, bekerja. Sebagai atasan Chanyeol tidak akan semena-mena menyuruh pegawainya datang ke kantor pagi sekali, cukup memberikan contoh disiplin dalam bekerja dirasa cukup untuk Chanyeol.

"wajah tidurmu persis sekali dengan ibumu"

Chanyeol menaikkan selimutnya sebatas dada Baekhyun dan meninggalkan Baekhyun seorang diri untuk tetap melanjutkan mimpinya, melangkahkan kakinya untuk masuk kedalam kamar mandi di ruangan itu.

Beberapa menit kemudian Chanyeol keluar dengan handuk putih yang melilit pinggangnya sampai sebatas lutut dan handuk kecil yang ada di tangannya untuk menggosok rambutnya yang basah.

Chanyeol memperhatikan anaknya yang masih terlelap tidak mungkin memindahkan anaknya itu ke kamarnya sendiri karena ia akan berpakaian, dan tidak ada pilihan lain Chanyeol akan tetap melakukannya disini

Chanyeol berjalan kearah cermin di ruangan itu dan menatap pantulan dirinya di cermin besar sehingga menampakkan seluruh tubuhnya yang tinggi menjulang bak model kenamaan dunia. Menatap wajahnya yang semakin menua walaupun tidak terlalu terlihat, dada bidangnya yang bidang, perut _sixpack_ yang masih terjaga, dan seketika menggelengkan kepalanya.

"kenapa sampai saat ini aku belum laku?" Tanyanya sendiri sambil tersenyum remeh

"hahaha aku bahkan tidak mencintai wanita pun saat ini selain anakku dan ibuku"

Chanyeol membuang fikiran konyolnya itu dan melanjutkan kegiatannya sampai tidak menyadari Baekhyun sudah terbangun dan menatapnya horor, sebelum Chanyeol benar-benar melepaskan handuknya Baekhyun spontan menutup matanya untuk tetap pura-pura tertidur.

Setelah Chanyeol selesai dengan kegiatannya waktu sudah tepat pukul 7 ia harus berangkat awal karena kemacetan jalan raya kota Seoul akan menyapanya pagi ini, langkah panjangnya menghampiri sosok yang begitu ia cintai yang masih terlihat sangat nyenyak itu.

"sayang, ayah berangkat dulu" sambil mengelus rambut anaknya Chanyeol melanjutkan kalimatnya

"kau harus banyak istirahat dan tunggu ayah pulang" setelahnya Chanyeol benar-benar meninggalkan Baekhyun di kamarnya.

Setelah mendengar suara pintu tertutup dengan pelan, Baekhyun melebarkan matanya dan mendengus

"heol" sambil mengedip-ngedipkan mata sipitnya

"aku disini dan ayah telanjang pffttttt"

Baekhyun terkikik menahan tawanya.

.

.

Beberapa hari kemudian Baekhyun sangat senang mendengar pengumuman bahwa ia diterima di sekolah idaman para murid seantero kota Seoul bahkan mungkin idaman seluruh warga negara tempat ia tinggali saat ini, ok ini sangat berlebihan namun pada kenyataannya sekolah elit itu hanya menerima murid-murid yang pintar dan memang menjadi kebanggaan.

"soo kau melihat apa?" Baekhyun heran kenapa mata belo milik temannya itu makin hari makin lebar saja

"kau lihat wajah anak itu?" bukannya menjawab sahabat mirip penguinnya ini malah balik bertanya

"ya aku mengenalnya"

Spontan Kyungsoo menoleh kearah Baekhyun yang terlihat sangat santai, tatapan Kyungsoo seperti bertanya "kok bisa?"

"aku tidak sengaja mengenalnya ketika mendaftar sekolah"

Kyungsoo hanya manggut-manggut mengerti, tak menuntut jawaban lebih

"baek"

"yaaaa"

"si datar itu selalu memperhatikanmu kau tahu?"

Baekhyun memutar bola matanya malas, temannya ini selalu _exited_ dengan hal-hal yang menurut Baekhyun tidak penting.

"kau ingin ke kantin?" usaha Baekhyun untuk mengalihkan perhatian Kyungsoo dari si muka datar milik Oh Sehun yang sialnya sangat menawan dan lebih parahnya lagi mereka satu kelas, takdir macam apa ini.

"kau yang traktir ya baekkie" seperti biasa temannya ini selalu minta gratisan dengan cara memasang wajah sok polos dengan aegyonya yang tak begitu menarik perhatian Baekhyun

"kau ini" Baekhyun memasang wajah jengkel yang dibuat-buat namun tetap menarik tangan temannya itu keluar kelas dan tak menyadari ada yang menperhatikannya sejak tadi

Seseorang yang menjadi objek bahasan Baekhyun dan Kyungsoo tadi tak pernah mengalihkan atensinya pada salah satu gadis, gadis yang membuatnya tertarik sejak awal. Tak pernah ia seperti ini, namun kenyataan gadis itu sangat cantik membuat seorang Oh Sehun menyerah pada hatinya.

"kau bahkan tidak menolehku sedikitpun"

Kata Sehun dalam hati ketika melihat Baekhyun keluar kelasnya tadi.

.

.

Tok! Tok! Tok!

"masuk" jawab Chanyeol tanpa mengalihkan pandangannya menuju pintu yang diketuk pelan

"Chanyeol, ada rapat setengah jam lagi"

Chanyeol langsung mengalihkan fokusnya pada layar pc yang menampilkan grafik data penjualan perusahaan retail tersebut, dan perlu di ingat hanya Luhan yang boleh bersikap informal pada Chanyeol

"aku akan menyelesaikan ini terlebih dahulu, noona"

Luhan mengangguk dan sekelibat kejadian kemarin mengingatkannya pada Baekhyun

"bagaimana keadaan Baekhyun?"

"Baekhyun sudah tidak apa-apa, sebelumnya aku belum mengucapkan terimakasih padamu"

"tak apa, aku tahu kau sedang bingung"

Mendengar kata itu membuat Chanyeol ingat kata-katanya tadi pagi, kenapa ia tidak laku dan tetap menduda sampai sekarang. Apa seharusnya ia mencari sesosok ibu baru bagi Baekhyun? Disaat masa-masa anaknya mulai dewasa sosok ibulah yang paling berperan penting dalam hal membimbing dan menasehati Baekhyun. Namun sayangnya Chabyeol tidak pernah dekat dengan wanita manapun setelah istrinya meninggal dan lebih memilih merawat Baekhyun sendirian dengan sedikit bantuan ibunya dan Luhan tentunya.

"noona"

"ada apa Chan?"

"apa sebaiknya aku harus menikah lagi?" Seperti biasa Chanyeol tidak akan basa-basi

Deg

Deg

Deg

"eh" hanya itu jawaban Luhan, Chanyeol tidak pernah sekalipun membahas ini

Mengerti sikap Luhan yang terkesan sesikit kaget Chanyeol langsung berkata apa yang sebenarnya ia rasakan selama ini

"aku kesepian, noona"

Luhan mengerutkan dahinya sembari berkata pada dirinya sendiri "aku disini Chan, di sisimu"

"aku sangat merindukan keutuhan sebuah keluarga" Chanyeol merebahkan dirinya di sandaran kursi dan mendongak keatas langit-langit bangunan mewah tersebut. Ayah, ibu dan anak begitu yang namanya keluarga, mendidik dan membimbing anaknya hingga dewasa bersama.

"kau sudah punya calon ibu untuk Baekhyun?"

Kenyataan menyadarkan Chanyeol bahwa ia tak sedikitpun mempersiapkan hal tersebut

"aku bahkan tidak pernah memikirkannya"

Luhan begitu kesal dengan jawaban Chanyeol, selama ini ia selalu ada untuk Chanyeol, apa ia tidak peka? Semua perhatian Luhan yang telah diberikan hanya sebatas 'partner kerja' saja?

"kau kurang mengerti Chan"

"apa maksud noona?" Chanyeol bangkit dari sandarannya dan menegakkan badannya

"kau tidak memahami"

Perkataan menggantung Luhan membuatnya mengedikkan bahu menyerah begitu saja dan bangkit dari kursinya menuju ruang rapat meninggalkan Luhan sendirian di ruangan besar itu.

.

.

"ayah pulang" suara lantang milik Chanyeol terdengar oleh indera pendengar perempuan kecil berkepang dua yang berlarian dari ruang makan menuju tempat suara itu berasal

"ayahhhhh" Baekhyun menubruk tubuh Chanyeol dengan pelukan gemas, tinggi badan Baekhyun sebatas perut Chanyeol selalu terlihat lucu. Mengusak kepalanya di perut ayahnya menjadi hobinya, tangan mungilnya memeluk pinggang Chanyeol dengan sangat manja

"bibi tadi mengepang rambutku yah, bagus kan? Baekhyun memamerkan hasil kerja bibinya dan memegang rambutnya dengan kedua tangannya

"kau terlihat menggemaskan sayang" Chanyeol begitu tulus mengatakan hal itu dan teringat kembali dengan pemikirannya tadi apa jadinya jika ia menikah lagi? Pasti raut wajah Baekhyun akan lebih senang dari ini, mengingat akan ada ibu yang menyisirkan rambutnya bukan bibi lagi

"ayah kenapa?"

"ayah tidak apa-apa sayang" bohong Chanyeol

"ayah terlihat memikirkan sesuatu"

Melihat anaknya yang begitu penasaran apa harus Chanyeol mengungkapkan keinginannya saat ini, Chanyeol bingung bagaimana cara mengatakannya pada anak semata wayangnya.

"sayang" Chanyeol menuntun Baekhyun duduk di sofa ruang tengah, Baekhyun sedikit bingung dengan sikap ayahnya

"iya ayah, ada apa?"

"ayah ingin mengatakan sesuatu"

Baekhyun hanya mengangguk sebagai balasannya dan duduk tenang disamping ayahnya yang terlihat begitu lelah

"ayah pikir kau saatnya punya ibu sayang"

Baekhyun termenung di tempatnya, tidak menyangka ayahnya akan membahas masalah yang tidak pernah terpikirkan olehnya, baginya ibunya hanya satu dan tetap abadi di hatinya

"ayah ingin menikah lagi?"

"kau butuh sesosok ibu sayang"

"ayah sudah seperti ibu bagiku, kenapa harus ada ibu lagi?" mata Baekhyun panas dan sesak menggerogoti tenggorokannya

"ayah juga membutuhkan ibu"

Chanyeol tidak tahu bagaimana cara yang lembut untuk mengatakan pada Baekhyun jika ia juga butuh sosok wanita dalam hidupnya. Menyiapkan baju kerja, memasakkan makanan yang enak untuk mereka berdua, dan untuk memenuhi kebutuhan Chanyeol sebagai pria dewasa tentunya

"nenek, apa itu bukan ibu?"

Chanyeol memijat pelipisnya yang terasa pening, menoleh kesamping tempat anaknya berada dengan menundukkan kepalanya

"kau tidak suka dengan pendapat ayah?"

Baekhyun hanya menggeleng pelan, spontan Chanyeol merapatkan duduknya

"kau takut?"

Lagi, Baekhyun hanya mengangguk

"kenapa?"

"aku takut ayah akan berubah" suara Baekhyun menjadi berat dan menitikkan air matanya

"eiii kenapa anak ayah menangis?" Chanyeol tahu maksud Baekhyun mungkin jika ia menikah lagi perhatiannya akan terbagi

"aku tidak mau yah"

Chanyeol hanya mengangguk pasrah dan menuruti apa kata Baekhyun, mungkin saat ini Chanyeol harus sabar dulu karena Baekhyun belum sepenuhnya dewasa

"ayah tidak akan menikah sayang"

Baekhyun spontan menoleh dan melihat gestur tangan ayahnya yang menepuk pahanya, itu tanda Chanyeol ingin memangku Baekhyun. Tidak butuh babibu Baekhyun langsung mendaratkan bokongnya ke pangkuan ayahnya sembari melingkarkan tangannya ke leher orang yang paling di sayanginya dan menyandarkan kepalanya ke ceruk leher sang ayah

"ayah tidak berbohong kan?"

"tidak sayang"

"apa hukuman jika ayah berbohong?"

"memakan makanan super pedas?"

"tidak"

"lalu?"

"baekkie akan pergi jauh" sambil memanyunkan bibirnya beberapa senti di depan wajah Chanyeol

Melihat hal itu Chanyeol sadar anaknya sudah kembali pada moodnya dan tengah merajuk seperti kebiasaannya

"ayah akan menyusul kalau begitu"

"ayah tidak akan menemukanku"

"ayah pasti menemukanmu" Chanyeol mencubit pipi Baekhyun gemas

"tidak akan" Baekhyun tetap kekeh

"pasti sayang, ayah tidak akan membiarkan itu terjadi"

Baekhyun tersenyum senang dan mengecupi tiap jengkal wajah ayahnya

"aku saaaayang ayahhhh" dengan suara yang begitu imut Baekhyun memeluk erat tubuh ayahnya yang terasa begitu nyaman

Chanyeol mengelus belakang kepala Baekhyun dengan sayang dan sembari berkata "ayah lebih sayang Baekhyun"

Baekhyun kembali memanyunkan bibirnya

"kenapa lagi hmm?"

"ayah tidak menciumku?"

"ingin dicium juga rupanya" smirk Chanyeol mulai terlihat

"iya ayahhhh" Baekhyun memasang wajah memelas

"Baekkie ingin dicium dimana?" Chanyeol menyentuh dahi, pipi, hidung, dan bibir

"ayah kenapa menyentuh ini? Tangan Baekhyun menyentuh bibirnya sendiri

Baekhyun begitu polos namun ia tahu jika ciuman di bibir bukannya untuk kekasih?

"kau ingin?" Chanyeol memulai jurus #marimenggodabaekhyun

Baekhyun salah tingkah "itu.. itu.. hanya untuk kekasih yahh"

Tawa Chanyeol meledak dan Baekhyun makin jengkel dengan tingkah ayahnya

"kau boleh berciuman jika sudah dewasa"

"ayahhh kenapa membahas itu?" Baekhyun malu saat ini, walaupun masih kecil ia juga pernah menonton drama yang isinya adegan-adegan romantis tentang percintaan, tentunya tanpa sepengetahuan ayahnya

"kau ingin ayah mengajarimu bagaimana caranya?"

Baekhyun tidak menjawab dan langsung berdiri dari pangkuan Chanyeol menuju kamarnya

Chanyeol tertawa lagi melihat tingkah lucu anaknya yang pemalu, tidak menyangka jika anaknya makin hari makin bertumbuh menjadi perempuan yang pintar dan cantik

"anak kita sudah dewasa Yejin-ah"

.

Setelah menutup pintu kamarnya, Baekhyun langsung menghempaskan tubuhnya dikasur empuk bersprei Princess Aurora

"ayah membuatku malu" gerutunya

Baekhyun jadi membayangkan bagaimana ia dewasa nanti dan tiba saatnya untuk berkencan

Baekhyun menggelengkan kepalanya "uhh aku jadi teringat drama di tv"

Baekhyun ingat pada adegan itu tidak hanya menempelkan bibir pada bibir namun juga melumat, mengecap, dan menimbulkan sedikit suara kecipak

Baekhyun membayangkan sambil sedikit menggerakkan bibirnya

"apa seperti itu caranya?"

"apa rasanya begitu enak?" ia bertanya pada diri sendiri mengingat sepasang artis yang beradegan ciuman di tv begitu terlihat menikmatinya

"ahhhhhh entahlah" Baekhyun frustasi dan ingin segera tidur saja

Tak lama kemudian Baekhyun tertidur dengan pulas

.

" _soo kau tau caranya berciuman?"_

" _kau gila baek, aku mana tahu"_

" _kau tidak ingin tahu caranya?"_

" _kita ini masih kecil baek, belum boleh berkencan"_

 _Baekhyun murung di sofa ruang tamu rumahnya_

" _kau kebanyakan nonton drama baek"_

" _iya aku tahu" sambil mengangguk lucu_

" _kau harus belajar, aku pulang dulu ya"_

 _Baekhyun mengantar Kyungsoo sampai ke depan gerbang rumahnya dan melihat ada taxi yang sudah siap mengantar Kyungsoo pulang_

 _Belum sepenuhnya Baekhyun membalikkan badannya ada suara yang memanggilnya_

" _Park Baekhyun"_

 _Baekhyun mengerutkan dahinya, siapa yang memanggilnya dan menoleh ke belakang_

" _Oh Se..Sehun?"_

" _iya aku Sehun" Sehun yang entah darimana tiba-tiba ada didepan rumah Baekhyun dengan sepeda olahraga yang dipakainya, tidak heran rumah Baekhyun terletak di kawasan perumahan elit yang banyak area taman untuk berolahraga para penghuni perumahan tersebut_

" _kenapa kau?"_

" _aku hanya jalan-jalan" Sehun menaruh sepedanya dan berjalan mendekati Baekhyun_

" _jangan mendekat" Baekhyun was-was_

" _aku hanya ingin berteman denganmu" sambil mengulurkan tangannya, Sehun berharap Baekhyun menerima tawarannya_

" _oh begitu, baiklah" Baekhyun menerima jabatan tangan Sehun dengan suka hati_

" _terimkasih Baekhyun" senyuman pada wajah datar itu tampak begitu tulus_

" _sama-sama"_

 _Tanpa Baekhyun sadari tiba-tiba Sehun mengecup singkat pipinya dan segera berlari membawa sepedanya sampai tak terlihat lagi di belokan pertama_

 _Baekhyun masih tak bergeming di tempatnya sampai ia tak sadar dari tadi ayahnya mengintai kegiatan Sehun dan Baekhyun dari mobil_

" _Baekhyun"_

 _Baekhyun sadar kembali pada kenyataan_

" _ayah sudah pulang?"_

" _ayah sengaja pulang siang karena kurang enak badan"_

" _ayah harus beristirahat, akan ku suruh bibi untuk membuatkan bubur untuk ayah"_

 _Chanyeol hanya mengangguk dan segera memarkirkan mobilnya di bagasi rumah mewah yang kental akan gaya eropanya._

 _Setelah semua disiapkan Baekhyun membawa nampan berisi semangkuk bubur dan segelas air putih dan beberapa obat_

 _Baekhyun masuk tanpa mengetuk dan mendapati ayahnya bersandar pada kepala ranjang dengan wajah yang begitu pucat_

 _Dasi yang sudah tidak rapi masih setia menggantung di leher ayahnya, dan kaos kaki yang belum dilepas, Baekhyun sadar ayahnya sangat terlihat lemas sampai-sampai baju kantornya masih lengkap hanya saja jasnya sudah terletak tidak beraturan di nakas_

" _ayah belum ganti baju?"_

 _Chanyeol hanya menggeleng_

" _akan ku bantu melepaskan"_

 _Baekhyun segera melepas kaos kaki ayahnya dan menarik selimut sebatas pinggang ayahnya dan membantu melepas dasinya, Chanyeol hanya pasrah mengingat keadaannya makin buruk ketika masuk dirumah ini. Dengan telaten Baekhyun membuka satu persatu kancing kemeja kerja ayahnya dan mengambil kaos di lemari ayahnya_

" _ayah harus makan dan minum obat, aku suapi aaaaaa"_

 _Chanyeol hanya tersenyum simpul sembari membuka mulutnya menerima suapan dari putrinya itu. Setelah makan dan minum obatnya selesai, Baekhyun pamit keluar agar ayahnya bisa tidur dengan nyaman_

" _Baekhyun" suara Chanyeol menginterupsi gerakan Baekhyun_

" _iya"_

" _temani ayah tidur sayang"_

 _tanpa berpikir lama Baekhyun langsung menempatkan dirinya disamping ayahnya, toh kebiasaan ini memang sudah sangat biasa diantara mereka berdua, ya sebagai bentuk rasa kasih sayang_

" _panas" Baekhyun menyentuh dahi Chanyeol_

" _nanti akan berkurang"_

" _ayah harus tepat waktu minum obatnya agar cepat sembuh"_

 _Chanyeol memiringkan posisi tidurnya menghadap Baekhyun, mengelus surai lembut milik anaknya_

" _iya sayang"_

" _bagus" Baekhyun memamerkan jempol mungilnya di hadapan ayahnya_

" _ada obat yang akan menyembuhkan ayah lebih cepat"_

 _Baekhyun terlihat penasaran_

" _benarkah, ayah sudah membelinya?"_

" _ayah tidak perlu membelinya"_

" _bagaimana bisa?" raut wajah Baekhyun syarat akan tanda tanya_

" _mendekatlah" Chanyeol menyuruh anaknya mendekat, dan Baekhyun hanya menurut_

" _pejamkan matamu"_

 _Baekhyun mulai memejamkan matanya_

" _jangan buka matamu apapun yang terjadi"_

" _kenapa?"_

" _sudahlah, kau ingin ayah cepat sembuh kan?"_

" _emmm" Baekhyun hanya mengangguk patuh_

 _Melihat anaknya yang sudah menutup matanya, Chanyeol makin mendekat ke arah wajah Baekhyun dan_

 _Cup_

 _Baekhyun sontak kaget dan akan membelalakkan matanya, namun Chanyeol sudah mendahuluinya_

" _jangan buka matamu sayang, dan tetaplah diam" Chanyeol berkata tepat didepan bibir Baekhyun, nafas panasnya membuat Baekhyun mati kutu_

 _Beberapa detik kemudian Chanyeol tetap menempelkan bibirnya pada bibir Baekhyun serta menuntun Baekhyun kembali terbaring dan Chanyeol tetap berada di sampingnya. Posisi ini memudahkan Chanyeol untuk mencium Baekhyun lebih dalam_

" _tenanglah sayang" Chanyeol sadar anaknya sedikit gemetar dan bibirnya sedikit bergerak_

 _Chanyeol menutup matanya perlahan dan kembali mengecup Baekhyun semakin dalam, selang beberapa detik Chanyeol mulai menjilat bibir Baekhyun yang masih tertutup dengan lidahnya sehingga bibir Baekhyun sedikit basah, gerakan sensual yang Chanyeol berikan memberikan sensasi yang aneh bagi Baekhyun. Baekhyun tidak tahu harus bagaimana, dia hanya menuruti apa yang dikatakan ayahnya, namun hal seperti ini apakah benar? Entahlah Baekhyun makin hanyut akan suasana yang terjadi saat ini_

" _buka bibirmu sayang"_

 _Chanyeol tidak akan puas jika Baekhyun hanya menutup bibirnya, bibir manis milik anaknya sungguh membuatnya gila akan sensasi yang sudah lama tak pernah ia rasakan lagi. Namun Baekhyun memberanikan diri membuka bibirnya walaupun geakannya kentara takut-takut namun setelah membuka sedikit bibirnya Chanyeol langsung menyerang bibir Baekhyun namun sangat lembut dan pelan-pelan_

 _Chanyeol melumat dengan halus agar anaknya tetap nyaman, posisi seperti ini memang begitu pas. Walau tanpa balasan Chanyeol tetap memperdalam ciumannya, memiringkan kepalanya sendiri mencari kenikmatan dan pada akhirnya melesakkan lidahnya ketika Baekhyun mulai terlena_

" _eunghh"_

 _Baekhyun tidak tahu kenapa ia mengeluarkan suara seperti itu, namun sepertinya memang salah apa yang sudah ia lakukan barusan buktinya ayahnya makin mempercepat gerakannya walau tidak brutal. Mengecap begitu dalam hingga menimbulkan suara kecipak membuat Baekhyun terbang ke angkasa, pada awalnya begitu aneh namun seiring gerakan Chanyeol yang sangat lembut membawa kenikmatan tersendiri_

" _gerakkan lidahmu sayangku"_

 _Baekhyun mengerakkan kaku lidahnya dan langsung disambut oleh Chanyeol yang mengajaknya bertarung lidah, Chanyeol mengabsen tiap jengkal rongga mulut milik Baekhyun. Memutar kepalanya berkali-kali, menarik bibir Baekhyun gemas dan sedikit menggigitnya_

 _"Ikuti apa yang ayah lakukan"_

 _Baekhyun ragu namun ketika Chanyeol mulai menempelkan bibir mereka kembali, Chanyeol mulai menuntun Baekhyun untuk membalas ciumannya. Ciuman Baekhyun masih kaku namun dengan sabar Chanyeol memberi arahan dan ya itu berhasil. Baekhyun mulai mengecap bibir tebal milik ayahnya yang begitu kenyal, oh inilah yang dirasakan para artis di drama tv?_

 _Pagutan demi pagutan saling mereka berikan, tempo yang semula sedang sekarang lebih terlihat menuntut. Baekhyun yang awalnya pasif sudah mulai sedikit nakal rupanya, bibir sang ayah serasa permen kenyal rasa strawberry yang sering ia makan. Bunyi kecipak memenuhi kamar dominan warna hitam putih ini, keduanya saling memutar kepalanya untuk mencapai kenikmatan yang mereka cari_

 _Sampai beberapa saat Baekhyun menngeliatkan tubuhnya serta menepuk dada ayahnya, Chanyeol tahu Baekhyun sudah lelah dan mulai kehabisan nafas. C_ _hanyeol melepaskan pagutan itu dengan sedikit tak rela dan memandang wajah anaknya dibawah dengan mata yang terpejam, dada naik turun, dan bibir mungil yang membengkak kemerahan masih terbuka sensual_

" _buka matamu sayang"_

 _Baekhyun membuka pelan matanya dan melihat wajah sangat tampan milik ayahnya tersenyum lembut padanya_

" _terimakasih sayang" sembari menegang kedua pipi Baekhyun dan mengecup basah dahi Baekhyun sebagai penutup kegiatan mereka._

 _._

 _._

"noona"

"noona"

Taehyung menepuk pelan pipi Baekhyun yang tidak segera bangun dari tidur paginya, ini weekend dan noona kesayangannya ini belum bangun juga. Tak habis akal Taehyung mendekatkan bibirnya ke telinga Baekhyun dan

"nonaaaaaaa"

"aaaaaaaaa apaan sih?" dan otomatis Baekhyun bangkit dari tidurnya

"hi noona" seperti andalannya, memasang senyuman lebar yang konyol khas Taehyung si bocah aneh -menurut Baekhyun

"haaa kenapa kau disini?" Baekhyun histeris

"ssttttt, aku sudah izin pada ayah noona. Aku sekarang tinggal di kompleks ini"

Akhirnya malapetaka datang juga, bocah kelewat aneh ini jadi tetangganya sekarang

"terserah kau sajalah" jawab Baekhyun cuek

"hmmm"

"kenapa?" tanya Baekhyun

"aku dari tadi disini melihat noona tidur"

"lalu apa masalahku?"

"jangan ketus-ketus noona"

"ok"

"masalahnya, kenapa noona tidur dengan bibir manyun-manyun?"

"APA?"

.

.

TBC

.

.

akhirnya chapter 3 update, 3k+ loh ternyata gempor juga tangannya.

Maaf atas keterlambatannya guys, banjir tugas kuliah. Pusyanggggg

Terimakasih banyak yang sudah mendukung ngasih kritik dan saran, maaf kalau gaya menulisku masih banyak kekurangan dan ceritanya belum ngena dihati kalian semua. Aku mohon doanya aja biar gak kehabisan ide cerita hahahaha, doakan fast update dan makin menarik ceritanya. Aku sadar nulis gak gampang dan aku orangnya jarang baca novel/buku lainnya jadi minim referensi

Last

Kritik dan sarannya aku tunggu

Btw ada yg masih nanya umur, aku 20th

Ada yang nanya lagi? Silahkan di review dulu wkwkwk

 **ILY**


	4. Chapter 4

_**~cuy92**_

.

.

Meja makan luas itu terasa sangat hening hanya dentuman perpaduan antara sendok, garpu, dan piring. Dua orang yang bergelut dengan sarapan paginya tidak mengeluarkan kata sedikitpun ketika mulut penuh dengan makanan, satu dari mereka terlihat begitu canggung dan sering menunduk. Baekhyun tak berani memandang wajah ayahnya lekat-lekat, mimpinya semalam begitu mengganggu pikirannya. Bagaimana bisa mimpinya begitu erotis pikirnya, dan kenapa harus ayahnya? Hei itu tidak pantas.

"Baekkie"

Suara tiba-tiba Chanyeol membuat Baekhyun bergidik ngeri mengingat suara ayahnya yang begitu sensual di mimpinya semalam, suara yang begitu dalam, penuh hasrat, dan sexy. Oh ayolah anak zaman sekarang pikirannya sudah tak sepolos anak zaman meteor garden.

"iya" jawab Baekhyun sekenanya dengan tetap menunduk menatap pada nasinya yang tak habis-habis.

"ayah akan menikah jika kau yang mengizinkan"

"ayah" wajah Baekhyun berubah sendu, sedikit rasa bersalah melintas di benaknya

"ayah tidak ingin kau kecewa dan sedih sekarang"

Dengan senyum hangatnya Chanyeol memandang wajah anaknya dengan lembut, yang dipandang hanya bisa tersenyum

"jika kau benar-benar tidak mengizinkan ayah menikah lagi itu tidak apa"

"bu...bukan seperti itu ayah" bukan maksud Baekhyun menolak ayahnya menikah lagi namun hanya belum siap saja

"sudahlah ayah tidak apa-apa" tangan besar Chanyeol mengelus surai rambut Baekhyun yang berada di sampingnya

"benarkah?" Baekhyun menoleh

"hmm, hanya ada ayah dan Baekkie dirumah ini"

Baekhyun menatap wajah ayahnya, ia berpikir apa ini tidak terlalu egois, ayahnya sudah menduda sejak lama dan selama itu juga Baekhyun tidak pernah melihat ayahnya bersama wanita lain, bahkan yang Baekhyun tau wallpaper smartphone milik ayahnya tetaplah ibunya yang sedang memangku Baekhyun ketika masih bayi.

.

.

Chanyeol selalu menyempatkan mengantar anaknya ke sekolah, jika ia bisa ia akan menjemputnya juga namun pekerjaan kantor yang tidak sedikit membuatnya tidak bisa melakukan hal tersebut, alhasil supir pribadi yang selalu menjemput Baekhyun sepulang sekolah.

"yap sudah sampai" suara riang Baekhyun membuat Chanyeol tertawa, lalu Chanyeol membukakan pintu mobil untuk Baekhyun dan mengantar Baekhyun tepat di depan gerbang sekolah

"anak ayah belajar yang rajin ya" Baekhyun mengangguk semangat

"woah lihat ada sesuatu di jidatmu" Baekhyun meraba jidatnya namun tidak ada satupun yang ditemukan

"ayah bercanda? Tidak ada apa-apa"

"ada" Chanyeol mensejajarkan wajahnya tepat diwajah Baekhyun makin mendekat dan mendaratkan bibirnya ke jidat Baekhyun

"nah ini ada sesuatu kan hahaha"

Baekhyun cemberut dan selalu saja menjadi korban kejahilan milik ayahnya yang tidak sembuh-sembuh

"ayah selalu begitu"

Keakraban ayah dan anak ini menjadi tontonan seorang Oh Sehun yang sedari tadi menunggu Baekhyun untuk disapa, namun sepertinya gagal untuk saat ini.

.

.

"hai uco, kau sendirian?

Itu suara si dekil Kim Jongin yang selalu mengganggu Kyungsoo dengan seenak udelnya mengganti namanya dengan sebutan uco yang begitu menggelikan, memangnya dia ini tauco?

"kau bisa lihat tapi masih bertanya" ketus Kyungsoo

bukannya marah Kai nama panggilan Kim Jongin hanya nyengir selebar cengiran kuda yang lebih membuat Kyungsoo geli bukan kepayang

"mana temanmu?"

"Baekhyun belum datang"

Tiba-tiba suara lengkingan Baekhyun menyeruak diseluruh penjuru ruang kelas di pagi itu, membuat seluruh penghuni kelas menatap sengit kearah sumber suara yang cuek-cuek saja

"kyungsoo-yaaaaaaa"

"kau ini kenapa?"

"tidak apa-apa aku hanya ingin berteriak"

"ish kau gila?"

"aku memang sudah gila kyungsoo-yaa"

"ah aku tidak mau berteman denganmu lagi" Kyungsoo memasang wajah jijik yang dibuat-buat

"mwo?" Baekhyun mencoba melotot namun apa daya mata sipitnya tak mampu melebar sempurna, Kyungsoo hanya menjulurkan lidahnya dan lari keluar kelas

"yaaa yaaa penguin kau mau lari kemana?" teriak Baekhyun(lagi)

Melihat aksi kedua sahabat karib itu membuat seorang yang berwajah datar menyunggingkan sedikit senyumnya, menurutnya itu lucu.

.

.

Chanyeol termenung di kursi kejayaannya, keputusannya ini tidak akan salah jika itu menyangkut tentang kebahagiaan anaknya. Maksud hati ingin mencari sosok ibu untuk anaknya dan pengisi hati untuk dirinya tidak akan terlaksana jika anaknya tidak merestuinya, Chanyeol akan tetap memilih anaknya ketimbang hatinya toh di hatinya hanya ada anaknya dan orang tuanya yang makin tua seiring berjalannya waktu. Anaknya adalah prioritas utama, kebahagiaan anaknya adalah kebahagiaannya juga.

"tok.. tok.. tok.."

"masuk"

Suara derapan kaki masuk ke ruangan orang nomor satu di perusahaan ini, Chanyeol tidak menoleh karena mungkin itu sekretarisnya

"hei bro"

Chanyeol sontak mendongak dan kaget

"woah inikah wajah CEO yang sedang shock?"

Chanyeol tidak menyangka jika lelaki ini ada di depannya saat ini, lelaki yang selalu teguh mengejar seseorang untuk digapai hatinya namun tak pernah tergapai hingga saat mereka berpisah dulu. Lelaki yang selalu menjadi panutan untuk Chanyeol, tegas dan berwibawa.

"Kris hyung?"

"kau masih bertanya aku siapa? Kau jahat sekali rupanya" senyum milik Kris tetaplah teduh seperti dulu dan tidak berubah

"aku tidak menyangka setelah sekian lama kita berpisah" Chanyeol mengulurkan tangannya menjabat tangan milik Kris dan mempersilahkan ia duduk

"bagaimana kabarmu?"

"aku baik, tapi kau selalu nampak lebih baik dariku" senyum Chanyeol mengembang

"haha kau tetap sama padahal kaulah yang lebih kaya dariku saat ini"

"ini berkat kau hyung"

"me?"

"aku selalu kagum akan dirimu dulu, kau ingat itu"

"ya aku ingat" tawa renyah milik Kris membuat suasana semakin nyaman

Kris ingat betapa lucunya Chanyeol dulu selalu mengagumi dirinya yang selalu aktif berorganisasi, Kris selalu mengajak Chanyeol berorganisasi dan Chanyeol selalu mengiyakan jika dalam organisasi itu ada Kris.

"aku dengar kau menduda sejak lama"

"ya begitulah, siapa yang tidak tau"

"daebak!" seru Kris

Kris dan Chanyeol sejak dulu memang akrab, walaupun mereka sudah menjadi lelaki matang seperti saat ini jiwa muda mereka yang sedikit alay(?) tidak akan hilang jika bertemu lagi

"apanya yang daebak hyung?" Chanyeol sedikit kesal

"seorang Park Chanyeol, duda muda kaya raya tidak menikah lagi? Itu mengejutkan"

Nada Kris yang sedikit mengejek Chanyeol membuat Chanyeol malah tertawa, Kris hanya memutar bola matanya malas

"hyung aku sendiri sudah lama dan itu tidak masalah buatku"

"mana mungkin" Kris nampak tak percaya

"tentu. Kau sendiri?"

"aku belum pernah menikah"

"yaaaa lelucon apa itu?" sahut Chanyeol

"kita ternyata sama, sama-sama miris" tawa Kris

Chanyeol menyusul tawa Kris yang belum hilang dan mereka mengakhirinya dengan gelengan kepala yang tidak percaya mereka tetaplah selerti anak-anak jika bercanda seperti ini.

.

.

Baekhyun pulang kerumah dengan ceria, hari ini hasil ulangannya mendapatkan nilai maksimal. Ayahnya akan senang jika melihatnya, namun sebelum masuk rumah ada sepasang sepatu yang tertata rapi di depan rumahnya. Apa ayahnya sudah datang? Tumben sekali.

Baekhyun masuk rumah diam-diam dan langsung memeluk dari belakang lelaki yang sedang berdiri membelakanginya

"ayahhhhh"

"eh"

Ini bukan suara ayahnya, sontak Baekhyun kaget dan melepas pekukannya

"maaf, aku kira tadi…"

"ayahmu masih didalam, kami baru saja sampai"

"ah iya paman"

Kris melihat wajah Baekhyun yang memerah malu

"tidak apa-apa, kau tidak usah malu" senyum Kris benar-benar tampan menurut Baekhyun, siapakah paman ini batinnya

"kau anak Chanyeol kan? Aku Kris teman lama ayahmu"

"iya paman, perkenalkan aku Baekhyun"

"iya aku tahu, Chanyeol bercerita banyak tentangmu tadi"

Chanyeol muncul dengan pakaian santainya, tampak kasual namun pembawaannya tetaplah lelaki dewasa penuh karisma

"sayang kau sudah pulang?"

"ayah" Baekhyun berlari menghampiri ayahnya dan memeluknya

"kau tidak berbohong yeol, anakmu benar-benar cantik" sergah Kris

"aku tidak pernah berbohong padamu hyung"

Lalu mereka bertiga menuju ruang tamu untuk duduk bersama, mengobrol dan menceritakan jika tadi ada insiden kecil

"benarkah?" tanya Chanyeol

Baekhyun hanya mengangguk malu-malu

"apa ayah lebih tampan dari paman Kris sampai kau salah peluk?"

"yak ayah macam apa kau ini?

Chanyeol dan Kris tertawa lagi, tampaknya hari ini benar-benar reuni yang menyenangkan.

Semenjak Kris dipindah tugaskan di Seoul, itensitas pertemuan antara Chanyeol, Luhan, dan Kris makin sering. Satu fakta yang terungkap jika Kris masih menyimpan hatinya untuk Luhan, namun Luhan sepertinya sama seperti dulu. Kris tau jika Luhan memiliki perasaan pada Chanyeol namun Chanyeol tak pernah menyadari itu, Kris tidak akan membicarakan hal ini karena hubungan seperti ini saja sudah sangat menyenangkan baginya, berkumpul bertiga lagi seperti dulu.

.

.

Entah waktu yang cepat berlalu atau kita yang terlalu menikmati indahnya kehidupan, tidak menyangka jika Baekhyun akan secepat ini lulus dari sekolah tingkat pertamanya.

Di hari kelulusannya itu Baekhyun tampak sangat cantik dipoles dengan make up tipis hasil tangan terampil milik Luhan, tubuhnya yang mulai meninggi dibalut dengan pakaian tradisional Korea Selatan -Hanbok.

Selama bersekolah disini Baekhyun banyak disukai orang terutama Sehun, namun Baekhyun juga tak pernah menyadarinya.

Seperti biasa, Baekhyun selalu menjadi perwakilan tiap siswa untuk berpidato di acara paling ditunggu itu. Chanyeol dan Luhan duduk berdampingan dengan senyum merekah melihat Baekhyun yang tumbuh menjadi perempuan yang sangat cantik dan pintar.

"selamat sayang, kau berhasil" Chanyeol memeluk tubuh putri semata wayangnya ketika acara sudah selesai

"kau sangat hebat" Luhan menambahi

"terimakasih" Baekhyun memeluk Luhan sekilas

Tampak dari kejauhan Sehun mendekati ketiga orang tersebut

"noona"

"ahh Sehunnie"

Chanyeol sudah mengenal Sehun sewaktu pendaftaran sekolah dulu, dan sempat beberapa kali bertemu

"selamat atas kelulusanmu Sehun"

"terimakasih paman" Sehun membalas jabatan tangan Chanyeol dengan penuh hormat

"bagaimana jika kita makan siang bersama, aku yang traktir? Luhan mengusulkan

"ide bagus" jawab Chanyeol

"baiklah aku juga lapar" tambah Baekhyun

Sehun hanya mengangguk saja

.

.

"ayah, paman Kris tidak datang tadi?"

"paman berhalangan hadir karena ada sidang mendadak"

"hmm begitu"

"tapi ia bilang akan datang sebentar lagi" Luhan menimpali

Tidak lama kemudian Kris datang dengan seikat bunga di tangannya, Chanyeol berpikir apa bunga itu untuk Luhan

"aku datang"

Semua orang memberikan senyumannya masing-masing

"Baekhyunie ini untukmu"

"benarkah? Untukku?

"iya, hadiah kelulusanmu"

"woah terimakasih paman"

Belum sempat Kris menjawab Chanyeol sudah menyela terlebih dahulu

"ku kira akan kau berikan untuk Luhan noona"

"yaaaa kau mengganggu saja"

Luhan hanya tersenyum melihat kedua lelaki di depannya ini

"sama-sama baekkie, kau harus menjaganya"

Baekhyun tersenyum mengiyakan

"kau tampaknya merayu anakku hyung"

"memangnya kenapa?"

"aish sudahlah kalian ini tidak ingat umur" lerai Luhan.

Makan siang itu dipenuhi dengan canda dan tawa, terkecuali Sehun. Ia memang selalu seperti itu, wajah datar namun tetap tampan.

Setelah selesai mereka pulang kerumah masing-masing, Luhan dan Sehun pergi lebih dahulu. Chanyeol dan Kris masih berbincang-bincang sebelum masuk ke mobil masing-masing

"kau tidak mengutarakan perasaanmu lagi hyung?

"biarlah seperti ini yeol"

"apa kau tak takut Luhan noona bersama orang lain?"

"kenapa harus takut? Aku punya yang lain"

"maksudmu?"

"kau tau kan kalau anakmu cantik?"

"tentu saja" jawab Chanyeol percaya diri, Kris lalu mendekat kearah Chanyeol dan berbisik

"nanti kalau anakmu sudah besar, berikan padaku"

Sontak Chanyeol menendang kaki Kris, namun wajah Chanyeol tidak kesal sedikitpun

"kau ini sudah tua hyung" lalu Chanyeol bergegas masuk ke mobil untuk menghindari Kris yang mungkin saja membalas tendangannya.

.

.

Malamnya langit kota Seoul benar-benar bergemuruh, hujan deras membasahi tiap tanah yang diguyurnya. Sepasang ayah dan anak tampak duduk berseberangan di sofa ruang keluarga. Sebenarnya hal yang paling ditakutkan Baekhyun adalah keadaan seperti ini, namun mengingat dirinya yang sudah mulai dewasa dan malu jika berdekatan dengan ayahnya membuatnya ketakutan dan tidak bisa bersandar seperti dulu. Ayahnya begitu nampak tenang dengan kacamata baca bertengger di hidung bangirnya, tangan kokohnya memegang buku yang selalu ia baca

"sayang kau tidak tidur hmm?"

"tidak ayah"

"kau tidak capek?"

Baekhyun hanya menggeleng, sebenarnya ia mengantuk tapi apa daya ia sangat ketakutan dengan suara gemuruh yang makin keras, ia hanya tak mau sendirian.

Baekhyun sedikit berjingkat ketika ada kilatan petir

"kau kenapa sayang?"

"ti..tidak apa-apa ayah"

"kau masih takut?"

ingin Baekhyun berkata iya, namun iya malu "tidak kok"

Namun tidak lama kilat benar-benar ada dan seperti memenuhi seisi ruangan

Jederrrrrrrr!

"aaaaaaaa" Baekhyun melompat kearah ayahnya yang duduk santai

Chanyeol kaget, anaknya melompat ke pangkuannya dan memeluknya dengan erat sambil bergetar menutup matanya

"sudah tidak apa-apa"

Chanyeol mengelus pundak Baekhyun bermaksud untuk menenangkan, tangan satunya ia gunakan untuk memeluk pinggang anaknya yang ramping

Namun petir benar-benar tidak mau bersahabat, terus memamerkan suara gelegarnya yang membuat orang ketakutan

"ayah aku takut"

"ayah disini, tenanglah"

Baekhyun tetap memeluk ayahnya sangat erat. Chanyeol sadar baru kali ini Baekhyun sedekat ini dengannya, sejak menstruasi Baekhyun mengurangi kontak fisik yang biasa mereka lakukan. Mungkin anaknya sudah malu dan Chanyeol memaklumi itu

"ayah tetaplah seperti ini" Baekhyun mendongak menatap wajah ayahnya

"iya sayang" Chanyeol memandangi wajah anaknya yang ketakutan, mata berair, alis yang mengkerut, bibir yang terkatup rapat, kenapa dengan dirinya? Satu hal lagi anaknya hanya memakai kaos berwarna putih tipis dengan leher kaos yang lebar. Tak sengaja Chanyeol melihat belahan milik anaknya yang mulai berisi sepanjang masa pubernya.

Sekali lagi petir terdengar, Baekhyun memeluk ayahnya lagi. Belum sempat Chanyeol berpikir jernih, Chanyeol merasa buah dada milik Baekhyun benar-benar menempel di dadanya, sudah lama sekali Chanyeol tidak merasa kehangatan seperti ini ditambah lagi posisi Baekhyun yang duduk di pangkuannya tepat pada sesuatu yang sudah lama tak disentuh orang lain. Baekhyun menyembunyikan wajahnya diceruk leher ayahnya ketika petir selanjutnya terdengar, nafas Baekhyun tidak beraturan sehingga dadanya yang naik turun sangat dirasakan oleh Chanyeol. Nafas ketakutannya begitu panas menerpa kulit leher Chanyeol, lama-lama Chanyeol merasa geli sendiri.

Baekhyun yang tetap gelisah menggerakkan sedikit bokongnya dan sukses membuat sesuatu dibalik celana kain milik Chanyeol tidak tenang lagi.

Oh shit! Setidaknya itu yang ada dibenak Chanyeol saat ini

"sayang tenanglah"

"ayah jangan lepaskan Baekhyun" Baekhyun tidak sengaja menjawab perkataan Chanyeol tepat pada telinga perinya

Chanyeol merasa tubuhnya makin panas, seharusnya ini tidak terjadi, Baekhyun anaknya, dan ini sangat memalukan.

Baekhyun makin gelisah ketika hujan makin deras dan petir tetap bersahutan.

Posisi seperti ini membuat Chanyeol tidak tenang, Baekhyun duduk di pangkuannya dengan kakinya berada disamping tubuhnya seperti wanita yang sedang kelelahan setelah melakukan sex semalaman suntuk. Fantasi Chanyeol makin meliar ketika membayangkan Baekhyun bergerak naik turun dengan alat kelamin mereka yang beradu menghasilkan suara khas orang bercinta, dadanya yang naik turun indah sesuai dengan gerakan in-out nya, mata sayu dengan bibir tipis sedikit terbuka, rambut lepek berantakan dengan suara nikmatnya yang begitu merdu di telinga Chanyeol.

Chanyeol makin ereksi ketika Baekhyun sedikit mengubah posisi duduknya

Chanyeol membayangkan tubuh mungil anaknya telanjang penuh dengan kissmark nya, dan mengubah posisi Baekhyun dengan menungging di depannya memamerkan lubang kecil yang berkedut minta dimasuki, miliknya yang besar dan tegang ia sodokkan dengan keras membuatnya mendesis kenikmatan.

Chanyeol menggelengkan kepalanya berulang kali

"ayah kenapa?"

"tidak apa-apa sayang" Chanyeol mencoba mengusir pikiran kotornya

Baekhyun tetap bersembunyi di ceruk leher ayahnya ketika keadaan sudah mulai tenang, namun Chanyeol tiba-tiba merengkuh tubuh anaknya sangat erat dan mengarahkan kecupan bibirnya di tengkuk Baekhyun, rambutnya yang dikuncir kuda memudahkan Chanyeol untuk melakukan aksinya. Baekhyun melebarkan matanya tak bisa berkata apa-apa, ini hal yang biasa namun tidak pernah di tempat sensitif milik Baekhyun, ia melepas rengkuhan ayahnya dan menatap wajah ayahnya yang sedikit berbeda dari biasanya

"ay..ayah"

"ayah ingin menenangkanmu"

Baekhyun hanya bisa mengangguk

"kau sudah tenang?"

Sekali lagi Baekhyun hanya bisa mengangguk lagi walaupun hatinya saat ini penuh dengan pertanyaan

"tidurlah sayang, ayah akan mengantarmu"

Chanyeol berdiri begitu saja dengan Baekhyun di gendongan nya, berjalan seperti ibu dan anak koala, Chanyeol dengan sabar menuju kamar anaknya dan membaringkan anaknya dengan penuh hati-hati dikasur, menyelimutinya sebatas dada dan mengelus pipi anaknya dengan lembut

"selamat malam sayang"

Baekhyun memamerkan senyum manisnya dan matanya mengekori ayahnya yang keluar ruangan itu dan menutup pintunya.

TBC

.

.

.

Hai semuaaaaa, ada yang kangen aku?

Maaf banget sudah lama gak update, aku tiba-tiba kehilangan feel menulis kelanjutannya T.T

Tapi karena Chanyeol bias dobbyku kesayangan ultah jadi semangat nulis nih dari semalem dan selesai pagi ini hehe, aku mikirin kalian yg tetap dukung aku jadi aku ngebut nulisnya, makasih ya :)

Oya aku mau jelasin beberapa hal

1\. apa chanyeol gak ketuaan? aku memang sengaja buat jarak umur chanbaek 20th, jadi biar kerasa antara bapak-anak, aku udah gambarin chanyeol disini tetap karismatik walaupun sudah tua, ya kalian bisa bayangin kan? ahjussi tampan kyk di drama2 gitu wkwk

2\. apa baek mimpi di chapt 3? iya dia mimpi, ada taehyung yang bangunin baek dipagi hari kan

3\. NC kapan thor? aku tau kalo kalian pasti nunggu ini hahaha. tapi sabar ya, aku gabisa langsung buat adegan itu karena masih ada tahap2 yg harus aku selesaiin jadi sebagai bumbu(?) aku buat baekhyun mimpi ciuman di chapt 3 trus buat chanyeol ereksi dengan fantasinya sendiri di chapt ini. jadi intinya aku mau main fantasi dulu /ketawanista/

4\. jangan ada ChanLu! aku gabisa mastiin ya, tungguin aja kelanjutannya

5\. sampai berapa chapt? semampu aku berimajinasi :v

Udah ya kalo ada yg bingung atau mau kasih masukan silahkan

Sekali lagi maaf ya, tidak hanya hilang feel tapi aku juga sibuk kuliah di semester 5 ini. Semoga kalian tetap berminat baca ff abal-abal ini dan tetap mendukung aku lewat kolom review.

ILY


	5. Chapter 5

_**cuy92**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

Baekhyun tak langsung bisa tidur malam itu. Ada sesuatu yang mengganjal pikirannya. Sebenarnya apa yang salah dengan dirinya, ayahnya begitu berbeda.

"apa yang terjadi?" tanyanya sendiri

Baekhyun anak cerdas, ia tidak bodoh untuk mengetahuinya. Ayahnya juga manusia dan lelaki dewasa. Baekhyun memakluminya

"apa ayah terangsang?" Baekhyun bergidik ngeri

Baekhyun sadar apa yang di dudukinya tadi bukan hal yang biasa, namun

"ah sudah aku bisa gila"

Baekhyun menutup seluruh wajahnya dengan selimut dan mencoba untuk tidur secepat mungkin. Di ruangan lain Chanyeol mati-matian menuntaskan hasratnya, geraman serta desisan mengiringi kegiatan lelaki dewasa itu. Ia tak sanggup menahannya lagi dan berakhir seperti ini di kamar mandi. Suara kelegaan berakhir dan Chanyeol segera berbenah diri. Lagi-lagi Chanyeol berkaca memandangi dirinya sendiri

"sangat memalukan" Chanyeol ingat bagaimana 'adiknya' mengeras saat anaknya duduk di pangkuannya ditambah dengan fantasi liarnya sendiri

"Baekhyun masih 15th dan belum waktunya untuk tau hal seperti ini"

Chanyeol merasa malu, ia tergoda disaat yang tidak tepat. Terangsang dengan anaknya sendiri.

 **.**

Pagi itu Baekhyun kembali ceria seperti sedia kala, ia bermaksud untuk mengurangi kecanggungan pada ayahnya. Ia tidak sanggup sehari saja berjauhan dengan ayahnya.

"good morning" sapanya pada ayahnya yang sudah menunggu di meja makan

"morning" jawab Chanyeol singkat

Tidak biasanya ayahnya secuek ini, tapi Baekhyun yakin ayahnya masih canggung.

Sarapan tidak berjalan seperti biasanya, tanpa ada obrolan kecil dan senda gurau dari keduanya. Baekhyun bingung untuk memulainya, maka diam adalah pilihannya toh ayahnya juga diam seribu bahasa dan tidak melihatnya. Ayahnya makan dengan sedikit tergesa

"ayah selesai, ayah berangkat kerja dulu"

Chanyeol melangkahkan kakinya kearah Baekhyun dan mengelus surai Baekhyun dengan lembut dan pergi setelahnya.

Baekhyun kecewa tidak ada kecupan paginya yang selalu ia dapat sebelum ayahnya berangkat bekerja.

 **.**

Sehun memandangi sebuah foto yang bisa membuatnya tersenyum tanpa sepengetahuan orang lain. Foto seorang gadis manis dengan eyesmile cantiknya. Sehun memotret gadis itu diam-diam, tidak hanya satu foto yang ia punya tapi ada beberapa yang ia simpan.

"kau sangat cantik" Sehun mengelus foto itu

"tapi sayang kau tak sedikitpun menoleh ke arahku" Sehun tersenyum getir

Baekhyun yang ada di foto itu telah lama ia damba, namun Sehun tak berani mengungkap isi hatinya. Yang bisa ia lakukan hanya ini, memotret Baekhyun secara sembunyi-sembunyi.

"mungkin waktu belum memihakku"

Sehun harus bersabar lagi, Baekhyun sangat sulit di dekati. Sehun hanya tau jika Baekhyun anak yang pintar dan rajin belajar, teman dekatnya hanya si mata burung hantu alias Kyungsoo. Tak pernah sekalipun Baekhyun dekat dengan teman lelaki, banyak yang menyukainya namun Baekhyun tetap teguh pada pendiriannya yaitu sekolah yang utama.

"aku akan menunjukkannya, tapi nanti" Sehun meyakinkan dirinya dalam hati

 **.**

Setelah liburan kelulusan usai, Baekhyun telah mantab memilih melanjutkan ke sekolah internasional di Seoul bersama Kyungsoo. Tak di duga olehnya Sehun juga sekolah di tempat yang sama, mereka bertiga telah melalui berbagai seleksi yang ketat dan akhirnya berhasil.

"selamat adikku" Luhan memeluk Sehun

"terimakasih noona"

"ku dengar Baekhyun juga sekolah disini"

"iya"

"kau sudah jujur padanya?" Luhan menyenggol bahu adiknya gemas

"noona" Sehun merengut

"yak kau harus cepat"

"iya aku tau"

Luhan menatap sekeliling, sekolah ini penuh dengan kenangan. Kenangan dirinya dengan Chanyeol dan Kris, mereka berteman dari SMA hingga sekarang namun perasaanya pada Chanyeol tetap ia simpan sampai saat ini.

"Baekhyunie" Luhan melambaikan tangannya dan Baekhyun segera menghampirinya

"hai bibi" Baekhyun tersenyum pada Luhan

"hai Sehun" yang disapa hanya tersenyum kaku. Baekhyun tak biasa menyapanya dan ini membuat jantung Sehun berdetak lebih cepat

"ayahmu dimana?" tanya Luhan

"ayah di toilet bi"

Luhan hanya mengangguk-anggukkan kepalanya saja

"Sehun kau tidak ingin berkeliling?" tanya Baekhyun

Hal ini sangat langka bagi Sehun, Baekhyun bertanya padanya, ini keajaiban.

"hei kau ditanya pabbo" Luhan menyenggol bahu Sehun lagi, adiknya ini sangat lemot pikirnya

"ah ya aku mau" Sehun menunduk menjawabnya

Luhan tersenyum kecil melihat interaksi keduanya, adiknya terlihat malu dan kaku sedangkan Baekhyun begitu santai.

"ayo temani aku berkeliling"

Dengan tidak sabaran Baekhyun menarik tangan Sehun dan mengajaknya berjalan bersamanya. Sehun menoleh ke belakang melihat Luhan yang sumringah dengan mengepalkan tangannya sambil bergumam 'fighting'

"kau pendiam sekali ya" Baekhyun memulai obrolan

"aku hanya…"

"kau gugup?" Baekhyun tiba-tiba menghentikan langkahnya

"tidak"

"hahaha aku bercanda"

Sehun kembali mengikuti langkah Baekhyun

"kita kan berteman jadi santailah"

"aku hanya tidak terbiasa"

"maksudmu?"

"emmhhh"

"jangan-jangan kau tidak pernah dekat dengan wanita?" Baekhyun menyipitkan matanya dan menatap Sehun. Yang ditatap hampir terjungkal ke belakang

"yak kau mengagetkanku"

"aku hanya menduga"

"sebenarnya iya"

"woah ternyata benar kau gugup" Baekhyun tertawa mengejek

"diamlah" Sehun tak menampik bahwa saat ini ia gugup setengah mati. Baekhyun yang ia sukai jadi sedekat ini dengannya. Berjalan beriringan di sertai canda tawa milik Baekhyun yang begitu cantik di matanya.

"baek" Sehun memberanikan

"hmm"

"kau…"

"apa?" jawab Baekhyun penasaran

"ah tidak, tidak jadi"

"yak kau membuatku penasaran eoh"

Sehun menjulurkan lidahnya dan berlari mendahului Baekhyun

"dasar….tunggu aku" Baekhyun meneriaki Sehun yang telah jauh di depan.

Sehun menoleh ke belakang sembari tertawa lebar melihat Baekhyun susah payah mengejarnya

Brukkkkk

"aww"

Sehun menoleh ke belakang dan segera menghampiri Baekhyun yang tersungkur di lantai

"baek maafkan aku" suara Sehun kentara sangat menyesal

"aku tidak apa-apa kok"

Sehun membantu Baekhyun berdiri dan membawanya duduk

"apanya yang sakit?"

"lututku"

Baekhyun mengenakan rok wajar saja jika lututnya tergores karena jatuh tadi

"coba ku lihat"

Dengan gerakan yang tak di duga oleh Baekhyun, Sehun berjongkok di depannya dan meniup lututnya yang terluka dengan pelan-pelan. Baekhyun dibuat terperangah akan perlakuan Sehun. Sehun tampak bertanggung jawab padahal lukanya tidak serius hanya tergores dan sedikit perih. Tak disangka Sehun tampak lebih tampan jika dilihat di posisi seperti ini, ia sangat telaten dan perhatian.

"sudah mendingan?" tanya Sehun

"sudah"

Sehun bergerak naik dan duduk disamping Baekhyun

"seharusnya aku tidak berlari tadi"

"sudahlah aku hanya tersandung"

"tapi…"

"kau tenang saja" Baekhyun menoleh kearah Sehun dan mereka berdua bertatapan. Baekhyun tersenyum sangat tulus seperti menjelaskan semua tidak masalah dan jangan merasa bersalah.

 **.**

Semakin hari Sehun dan Baekhyun makin dekat, bahkan Kyungsoo sering menyuruh mereka berdua berkencan. Namun Baekhyun selalu menolak dan beralasan mereka hanya berteman.

Mereka bertiga sering bersama, makan siang bersama, ke perpustakaan bersama, hingga mengerjakan tugas bersama.

"kau tau kan kita ada tugas rumah?" tanya Baekhyun

"ya tugas dari pak Kim" jawab Kyungsoo

"Sehun bagaimana?"

"suruh saja dia ke rumahmu"

"masalahnya kau tak ada" Baekhyun gemas

"kita kan tidak sekelompok, lalu apa masalahnya?"

Baekhyun merasa tidak enak jika menyuruh Sehun ke rumahnya malam-malam, apa kata ayahnya nanti. Baekhyun takut ayahnya salah paham

"begini..emmh.. ayahku bagaimana?"

"kenapa dengan ayahmu? Santai saja baek"

"aku takut ayahku salah paham"

"yak memangnya ayahmu pacarmu?" Kyungsoo mulai kesal

"bukan seperti itu yang ku maksud"

"lalu apa?"

"nanti aku dikira pacaran, kau tau kan ayahku sangat protektif padaku"

"hell, apa susahnya sih minta izin dulu? Kau begitu repot iewhh" Kyungsoo mencibir

Baekhyun hanya manggut-manggut mengerti

 **.**

"rapat hari ini selesai"

Chanyeol menyudahi rapatnya dengan bagian pemasaran hari ini. Ia merasa sangat lelah dan ingin segera beristirahat di ruangannya. Rambut yang semula tertata rapi sedikit berantakan, dasi sudah dilonggarkan dan satu kancing teratas sudah terbuka.

"kau tampak lelah sekali"

"iya noona, aku istirahat dulu" Chanyeol melangkahkan kakinya menuju sofa

"jika kau butuh sesuatu panggil aku chan"

Chanyeol hanya mengangguk dan Luhan keluar dari ruangannya.

Drrrtttt drrrttttt

Chanyeol merogoh saku celananya, melihat layar smartphone nya muncul nama anak kesayangannya

"halo baek" Chanyeol tersenyum menyambut telfon dari anaknya, suara anaknya bisa saja menjadi obat lelahnya

"ayah bolehkah Sehun kerumah?"

Tanpa basa-basi pertanyaan itu keluar dari mulut kecil Baekhyun, Chanyeol sedikit mengerutkan alisnya

"kenapa?"

"kami akan mengerjakan tugas yah"

"oh begitu, boleh" Chanyeol yang semula sedikit curiga sekarang sudah lebih lega, ternyata anaknya masih saja polos. Mengerjakan tugas masih minta izin padanya padahal itu bukan hal yang buruk

"oke. Pulang nanti bawakan kami makanan hihihi"

"baiklah tuan putri"

"terimakasih rajaku yang baik hati" Baekhyun tertawa di seberang sana dan menyudahi telfonnya. Chanyeol hanya tersenyum mengingat suara anaknya yang menjadi hiburannya dikala lelah, anaknya semakim dewasa dan cantik. Tanpa ragu lagi Chanyeol menutup matanya untuk istirahat sebentar karena hari ini begitu melelahkan.

 **.**

Sehun mulai menyiapkan dirinya, tak lupa tas berisi buku-buku karena itu yang terpenting. Mandi sudah, harum sudah

"tinggal apalagi ya?" Sehun bertanya pada dirinya sendiri di depan cermin

"sudahlah begini saja"

Sehun bergegas keluar kamar dan disambut oleh ibunya diruang tengah

"aigooo anak mama tampan sekali, mau kemana?"

"ke rumah Baekhyun bu, kami ada tugas berkelompok"

"hati-hati dijalan, jangan ngebut nak"

"baik bu"

Sehun melenggang pergi setelah mengambil kunci motornya di meja ruang tengah itu, setelahnya ibu Sehun hanya tersenyum simpul melihat anaknya yang begitu bersemangat

"kurasa kau jatuh cinta anakku"

 **.**

Setiba dirumah Baekhyun, Sehun merasa sedikit canggung pasalnya ini pertama kalinya ia kerumah seorang wanita dan sialnya lagi wanita itu Baekhyun yang selama ini ia damba.

Terdengar bel rumah berbunyi maid yang sedang bekerja langsung membuka pintu

"dengan siapa?"

"aku Sehun temannya Baekhyun"

"ah begitu silahkan masuk" maid itu mempersilahkan Sehun duduk diruang tamu namun Baekhyun ternyata sudah ada di ujung tangga

"sehunaa"

Sehun menoleh kearah sumber suara, Sehun dibuat terpana akan penampilan Baekhyun saat ini. Bukan karena Baekhyun memakai make up atau berpenampilan menarik. Tapi lihatlah gadis itu begitu polos dengan rambut panjang sepinggang terurai panjang, wajahnya hanya dihias bedak tabur tipis, bibirnya hanya dibalut lipgloss menambah kesan lembab dan segar serta bajunya. Oh Tuhan kenapa dia seimut itu pikir Sehun, Baekhyun hanya mengenakan dress babydoll selutut berwarna pink bergambar strawberry. Dan lihat ketika Baekhyun berjalan kearah Sehun, poninya yang tipis menutupi dahinya terayun seiring langkahnya. Seperti anak kecil dibalut tubuh remaja menurut Sehun, begitu menarik hatinya.

Baekhyun duduk bersebelahan dengan Sehun

"kau sudah lama?"

"baru saja"

"ohhh, bibi buatkan kami minum"

"baik nona"

Mereka berdua langsung saja mengerjakan tugas, mengingat pak Kim memang sedikit cerewet di kelasnya. Mereka tidak mau pusing mendengar ocehan guru mereka itu.

Lama setelah mereka mengerjakan, Chanyeol tiba dengan kantong penuh makanan

"ayah pulang"

Baekhyun yang mendengar itu langsung menghambur dipelukan ayahnya. Sehun yang melihatnya langsung berdiri dan membungkuk memberi hormat

"kau jangan kaget Baekhyun memang begini" Chanyeol menjelaskan pada Sehun bahwa memeluk ayahnya ketika pulang kerja adalah kebiasaan Baekhyun yang tidak pernah dilupakan

"hehe iya paman"

Baekhyun hanya tertawa menanggapi kata-kata Chanyeol dan menyeret Sehun ke dapur untuk makan malam bersama. Sehun melihat interaksi ayah dan anak itu, mereka terlihat begitu akrab dan sangat menyayangi pikirnya. Sehun dan ayahnya tidak pernah seakrab ini di meja makan, ayahnya selalu sibuk dengan pekerjaan walaupun sebenarnya ayahnya sangat penyayang, hanya ibunya yang perhatian. Mungkin Baekhyun telah menganggap ayahnya sebagai ibunya juga maka dari itu kedekatan mereka begitu terasa.

"aku selesai baek" kata Sehun

"kau kembalilah dulu aku akan menyusul setelah mencuci piring

"kau selesaikan dulu tugasnya biar ayah yang menyelesaikan ini"

"hmmm baiklah" Baekhyun hanya bisa menuruti perintah ayahnya

Sehun dan Baekhyun akhirnya bergegas menyelesaikan tugas dan akhirnya selesai tepat pukul 9 malam.

"woah akhirnya" Baekhyun merenggangkan tangannya keatas dan menyenderkan punggungnya di sofa. Sehun hanya melihat setiap jengkal wajah Baekhyun yang mulus tanpa noda sedikitpun. Yang di pandangi sepertinya tidak merasa, ini kesempatan bagi Sehun untuk melihat Baekhyun lebih dalam

Semula Chanyeol berada di ruang tengah untuk menonton tv namun atensinya beralih pada jam dinding yang menunjukkan pukul 9 lewat, ini sudah malam sudah sewajarnya Sehun pulang. Bukan karena takut apa-apa, tapi Chanyeol khawatir pada Sehun yang berkendara malam-malam. Ia menuju ruang tamu dan menemukan keheningan, meja tampak sudah rapi dan Sehun masih ditempat dengan matanya yang intens memandangi anaknya yang tengah bersandar pada sofa dengan menutup matanya, mungkin Baekhyun lelah. Chanyeol tak menampik ada sirat aneh dimata Sehun, seperti perasaan lebih mungkin.

"ehemm" Chanyeol berdehem berniat merubah keadaan

"oh ayah"

Sehun kelabakan, mungkinkah ayah Baekhyun tau jika ia sedari tadi memandangi anaknya.

"sudah malam apa kalian sudah selesai?"

"sudah yah"

"hmm Sehun apakah kau berani pulang sendirian?"

"tentu paman"

"akan ku antar jika kau tidak berani"

"tidak paman terimakasih, aku pulang sekarang"

"hati-hati sehunaa"

Baekhyun dan Chanyeol mengantar Sehun sampai pintu depan rumah dan masuk kembali setelah Sehun tak terlihat lagi.

"sepertinya kalian sangat dekat"

"ehh" Baekhyun sedikit bingung menjawabnya

Chanyeol segera masuk ke kamarnya tanpa ada sepatah kata lagi yang keluar dari mulutnya.

 **.**

Waktu terus berlalu tanpa terasa Baekhyun sebentar lagi sudah berumur 17 tahun. Bulan depan adalah moment dimana umurnya bertambah dewasa, 17 tahun adalah awal dimana ia harus lebih baik lagi. Dewasa bukan tentang kebebasan saja namun juga tanggung jawab untuk masa depan. Ayahnya sudah makin berumur, Baekhyun harus bisa menjaga ayahnya ketika tua nanti.

Ulang tahun ayahnya sudah dirayakan bulan lalu, perbedaan usia 20 tahun antara ia dan ayahnya tidak terlalu terasa mengingat ayahnya selalu terlihat muda dan tampan, tidak salah jika ayahnya seperti itu karena disela pekerjaan yang menumpuk ayahnya tetap rajin berolahrga. Bahkan teman satu sekolahnya banyak yang mendambakan ayahnya, saat ini drama-drama romansa sedang dipenuhi oleh aktor-aktor berumur yang sialnya masih sangat segar dan tampan layaknya oppa-oppa.

'Ahjussi rasa oppa' ya begitulah tren masa kini, tapi Baekhyun sedikit jengkel melihat kelakuan teman-temannya yang 'alay' melihat kedatangan ayahnya ke sekolah untuk menjemputnya. Tidak sedikit yang menjerit histeris, bahkan ada yang sampai minta foto bersama.

"sepertinya fans ayah bertambah" Baekhyun masuk kedalam mobil sambil memanyunkan bibir tipisnya

"kau tidak suka?" Chanyeol tersenyum menggoda anaknya

"kurasa ayah sangat senang" Baekhyun semakin murung

"kau cemburu?" godanya lagi

"apasih? Mana mungkin aku cemburu pada ayah" Baekhyun mengelak

"aigooo sudah besar tapi tetap tidak bisa berbohong" Chanyeol makin gencar menggoda Baekhyun

"ayahhhhh" Baekhyun merengek

"merengek rupanya" Chanyeol tertawa keras

Baekhyun makin memajukan bibir imutnya kedepan beberapa senti dan sukses membuatnya makin terlihat menggemaskan di usianya yang sudah terbilang bukan anak-anak lagi. Chanyeol dengan jahilnya mencubit bibir Baekhyun walau mendapat protes dari Baekhyun, Chanyeol tetap tertawa makin keras dan terus menggodanya.

 **.**

Acara ulang tahun Baekhyun di hadiri kakek nenek, Sehun, Kyungsoo, Luhan, Kris, dan kerabat yang lain. Ruang tamu disulap menjadi ruang pesta ulang tahun gadis milik seorang Park Chanyeol. Baekhyun sangat cantik malam itu, dress selutut berwarna peach menambah kesan sexy ditubuhnya yang bukan anak-anak lagi. Tulang selangkanya yang menonjol menambah kesan wanita dewasa mulai terpancar dalam dirinya. Dan lihat dadanya yang makin berisi walau tidak terekspos tetap saja membuat seorang Oh Sehun makin jatuh ke dalam pesona Park Baekhyun. Rambutnya yang digulung keatas memperlihatkan leher jenjang nan mulus berhiaskan liontin berlian kecil, dengan make up ringan Baekhyun tetap mempesona.

Malam ini adalah waktu yang tepat bagi Sehun untuk mengutarakan perasaannya, di umur ke 17 Baekhyun sudah layak memiliki kekasih, semoga ayahnya mengerti harap Sehun.

Acara pemotongan kue telah dimulai

"kue pertama untuk ayah" Baekhyun menyuapkan suapan pertamanya untuk ayah tercintanya dan di hadiahi kecupan hangat di dahinya. Diteruskan suapan-suapan selanjutnya untuk orang-orang yang di kasihinya.

Sehun memilih waktu yang tepat untuk bicara pada Baekhyun, setelah dirasa orang-orang larut dengan musik dan sibuk dengan kegiatan masing-masing, Sehun tiba-tiba menarik tangan Baekhyun dan membawanya ke taman belakang rumah

"sehun ada apa?"

"baek dengarkan aku" Baekhyun makin penasaran

"baik bicaralah"

"aku… aku…"

"hmmm" Baekhyun makin mendekatkan wajahnya karena penasaran. Sehun sedikit grogi dan memundurkan tubuhnya

"baek… aku… menyukaimu" akhirnya kata-kata itu lolos juga

Baekhyun sedikit kaget dan menundukkan kepalanya. Ia tak berkata sedikitpun karena jantungnya benar-benar akan keluar saat ini juga. Di umurnya yang ke 17 ada seseorang yang menyatakan perasaannya padanya, ini sungguh diluar dugaan.

"baek" Sehun takut jika Baekhyun akan marah karena ia hanya diam saja

"kau marah padaku baek?"

Baekhyun hanya menggeleng dan tetap menunduk. Sehun tidak mengerti apa yang harus ia lakukan saat ini. Sehun memberanikan diri menyentuh wajah Baekhyun dengan kedua tangannya yang bergetar, mengarahkan wajah Baekhyun yang menunduk menatap wajah penuh kesungguhannya.

"aku bersungguh-sungguh baek" Baekhyun membalas dengan anggukan

"aku tidak memaksamu, aku tetap menunggumu" senyum hangat terpatri di bibir Sehun. Baekhyun merasa tertarik kedalam senyuman itu

"jika kau menolakku, aku akan tetap pada pendirianku"

"jangan seperti itu" kata Baekhyun terbata

"aku harus apa? Aku hanya bisa seperti ini"

Tak disangka, Sehun menarik wajah Baekhyun mendekat dan menempelkan bibirnya ke bibir Baekhyun. Baekhyun melotot dan mengepalkan tangannya, bukan marah tapi ini mengejutkan. Mata Sehun telah tertutup sempurna dengan posisi yang tetap sama, setelah dirasa Baekhyun mulai nyaman Sehun mulai melumat bibir dambaannya itu.

"eungh" Baekhyun melenguh ini ciuman pertamanya

Sehun terus melumati bibir Baekhyun walaupun tidak ada balasan, Baekhyun tidak bisa berciuman, ia hanya pernah bermimpi dan ini nyata, sensasinya sangat berbeda. Sehun melepas tautan sepihak itu

"apa tidak apa-apa?" Sehun berkata dengan hati-hati

Baekhyun menggeleng "maaf aku tidak bisa"

Sehun tersenyum ternyata Baekhyun tidak marah atas perlakuannya, Baekhyun hanya malu sepertinya.

"ini ciuman pertamaku baek"

"aku juga"

"terimakasih kau yang pertama" Sehun tersenyum sangat tulus

"aku malu" Baekhyun menutup wajahnya

Dengan gerakan lembut Sehun melepas tangan Baekhyun dari mukanya, menggenggam tangan Baekhyun dengan kuat. Meyakinkan bahwa ia sangat bersungguh-sungguh dengan perasaannya

"jangan malu baek, ikuti saja aku"

"hah?" belum sempat Baekhyun berkata lagi bibirnya telah dibungkam oleh bibir Sehun yang sama tipisnya dengan bibirnya

Sehun lagi-lagi memejamkan matanya dan Baekhyun mengikuti. Sehun melumatnya hati-hati dan sedikit memaksa Baekhyun untuk membuka bibirnya, dan akhirnya Baekhyun membuka bibirnya juga.

Semakin lama ciuman itu semakin dalam, walau mereka terlihat amatiran ciuman itu terlihat begitu manis.

Sehun mengarahkan tangan Baekhyun melingkar ke lehernya dan Baekhyun menurutinya, Sehun juga melingkarkan tangannya di pinggang ramping Baekhyun.

ciumam itu begitu lembut dan memabukkan bagi keduanya hingga tak satupun dari mereka mau melepas tautan itu, namun oksigen makin menipis memaksa mereka untuk melepaskan kenikmatan yang terlanjur tercipta.

Hembusan nafas keduanya saling bersautan, menerpa wajah masing-masing yang begitu sensual setelah adegan ciuman itu terpaksa terhenti.

"terimakasih baek" Baekhyun menjawabnya dengan senyum simpul penuh dengan rona merah di pipinya.

Sehun memeluk Baekhyun dengan erat, mengerahkan seluruh perasaannya malam itu. Baekhyun sedikitpun tidak menolak dan tetap nyaman di pelukan Sehun, dadanya yang bidang disertai degupan jantung yang terdengar jelas oleh telinganya.

 **.**

Malam itu indah bagi keduanya, tapi tidak untuk seseorang yang sedari tadi melihat mereka berdua bercumbu.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **TBC/END?**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Happy Birthday Kyungsoo

Hi lama tak jumpaaa, maaf lama aku sibuk kuliah btw

Aku tau ff lama update bisa mengurangi ketertarikan kalian

Tapi tolong hargai karya orang lain, susah juga buat ff walau kayaknya sepele

Review kalian sangat aku butuhkan sebagai support

Maaf jika alur kecepetan dan makin tidak menarik

Umur chanbaek aku kasih gap 20th biar kerasa bapak-anak ya

Gak ketuaan kok, klo diliat di dunia nyata ayah memang lebih awet muda jika rajin olahraga dan anak perempuan akan cepat dewasa :)

Bayangin aja drama Goblin ya wkwk

Kan sekarang lagi musim ahjussi rasa oppa

Semoga suka

Baca juga ff baruku (not)Alone /promosi/

kritik dan saran diperbolehkan

Keep read&review ya teman-teman

 **ILY~~**


	6. Chapter 6

_**~cuy92**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

Kemeriahan acara itu terasa berkurang ketika atensinya tak menemukan gadisnya yang berulang tahun malam ini. Nampaknya Chanyeol benar-benar ayah yang gampang khawatir kepada anaknya, Baekhyun tak ada di ruangan itu Chanyeol pun sibuk mencari. Ia langkahkan kakinya menuju kamar Baekhyun namun tak ada, apa ia ada di belakang pikirnya.

Karena ruang belakang tak terlalu terang alias minim cahaya mungkin kedatangan Chanyeol pun tidak dirasa oleh dua orang yang terlebih dahulu menginjakkan kakinya disini. Chanyeol melihat anaknya berhadapan dengan Sehun

"Sebenarnya apa yang mereka bicarakan"

Chanyeol tak berani mendekat, ia masih penasaran. Melihat gerak-gerik anaknya yang kelihatan malu-malu Chanyeol sedikit mengerutkan alisnya. Maksud hati ingin menyapa mereka namun satu kaki yang terlanjur ingin melangkah terpaksa terhenti begitu saja. Adegan yang seharusnya tak ia lihat di usianya yang mulai menua terpaksa ditontonkan secara jelas di depan matanya, gadisnya dicium oleh lelaki.

"Baekhyun" katanya lirih

Chanyeol tetap pada posisinya, ia mengalihkan bola matanya ke arah lain. Ingin sekali ia memarahi Sehun tapi itu sangat tidak mungkin. Gadisnya telah dewasa. Namun tidak hanya sekali tapi dua kali, kedua kalinya ia tak sanggup lagi melihat dan memilih beralih dari tempatnya.

Chanyeol tampaknya benar-benar merubah ekspresinya malam itu, dari semula sangat bahagia menjadi kurang bahagia. Kyungsoo yang melihat hal itu lantas bertanya

"Paman, Baekhyun dimana?"

Chanyeol sedikit tersentak "Oh, Baekhyun tak bersamamu?"

"Tidak, apa mungkin ia ke kamar kecil?"

Chanyeol bingung harus menjawab "Mungkin saja, tunggu saja Soo"

"Hmm baiklah"

Kyungsoo beralih dan kembali bersenang-senang di acara itu"

Sehun muncul dari arah belakang dan langsung disambut Kyungsoo

"Hei kau kemana saja?"

"aku?"

"Iya kamu bodoh" Sehun benar-benar lola rupanya

"Ah hahaha aku dari kamar kecil"

"Benarkah?" Kyungsoo tak percaya begitu saja, rupanya ada hal lain yang disembunyikan

"Iya benar"

"Dimana Baekhyun?"

"A..ku ti..dak tau" Sehun gugup sekali

"Kau kenapa? Gugup sekali seperti maling" seperti biasa Kyungsoo memang ceplas-ceplos

Sehun hanya menggeleng dan lebih memilih menghindar mengambil air minum di sebelah ruangan

"Ck..ck..ck aku bisa gila" sambil menggelang-gelengkan kepalanya

Di ruangan lain, Baekhyun tampak termenung di depan kaca tempat berhiasnya di dalam kamar. Wajahnya tampak merona dan bibirnya lihatlah sudah tak terhiasi lipgloss lagi

"Aku harus pakai lipgloss lagi" katanya

Baekhyun tampak memandangi bibirnya lagi dan menyentuhnya

"Aku tidak menyangka aku menerima ciumannya, sepertinya aku mabuk" Baekhyun mengedip-ngedipkan matanya

"Woah rasanya seperti mimpi eh" Baekhyun kembali ingat dengan mimpinya yang berciuman dengan ayahnya, rasanya sangat berbeda. Walau itu mimpi tapi terasa begitu nyata, ayahnya kala itu menciumnya dengan penuh gairah sedangkan Sehun menciumnya dengan hati-hati. Sebagai wanita yang sudah dewasa ia tak menampik perbedaan sensasi yang tercipta dari kedua bibir itu. Lamunannya buyar sudah ketika ketukan pintu terdengar dari luar

"Ini ayah"

Ternyata ayahnya "Ayah masuklah"

Chanyeol berusaha menata wajahnya kembali seperti sedia kala sebelum adegan itu terlihat oleh matanya

"Baek kau sedang apa?"

"Aku membenahi riasanku ayah" Baekhyun menjawabnya dengan polos

"Bergegaslah, Kyungsoo tadi mencarimu"

"Siap" Baekhyun menjawab dengan semangat dan terlihat sekali jika ia sangat bahagia

"Kau bahagia?" tanya Chanyeol

Baekhyun menatap ayahnya dan berkata "Sangat bahagia, terimakasih ayah"

Chanyeol lagi-lagi memaksa bibirnya tersenyum walau berat, ia keluar dari kamar anaknya dan kembali berkumpul dengan orang-orang yang tengah menikmati musik di pesta itu.

.

Sehun tak bisa diam diatas kasurnya, wajah Baekhyun selalu membayangi. Mengingat ciuman pertamanya membuatnya senyum sendiri seperti orang gila. Tak pernah ia bayangkan Baekhyun akan menerimanya begitu saja, bahkan Baekhyun tak marah ketika ia menciumnya.

"Apa Baekhyun menyukaiku sebelumnya?"

Hanya itu yang Sehun pikirkan, pasalnya selama ini Baekhyun terlihat cuek walau mereka sudah sangat akrab. Sehun selalu mencoba mengutarakan perasaannya di sekolah namun tak bisa karena selalu ada Kyungsoo dimanapun Baekhyun berada. Hingga moment spesialpun terjadi, entah setan apa yang merasuki dirinya hingga seberani waktu itu.

"Aku malu sejujurnya" Sehun menutup wajahnya dengan bantal

"Argghhh besok pasti canggung sekali" Sehun membolak-balikkan badannya seperti gorengan diatas minyak panas

Setelah acara selesai Baekhyun langsung tertidur di kamarnya, sepertinya ia lelah. Chanyeol melihat anaknya yang berbalut piama anak-anak tengah tertidur sangat pulas. Sadar dengan selimut yang sedikit berserakan Chanyeol mendekati anaknya dan membenarkan selimut Baekhyun sampai sebatas dada. Chanyeol duduk di pinggir kasur yang tersisa untuknya, menatap penuh kasih pada anak satu-satunya itu, tangan besarnya ia arahkan pada dahi sang anak untuk di elusnya.

"Kau sudah dewasa sayang" lirih Chanyeol

Wajah anaknya tak luput dari mendiang istrinya, mereka begitu mirip dan sikap kekanakannya 100% sama.

Chanyeol tak menghentikan kegiatannya, walau gerakannya sangat lembut akhirnya Baekhyun terbangun juga

"Ayah" suaranya khas orang bangun tidur

"Ssttt tidurlah lagi sayang, maaf ayah mengganggumu"

Baekhyun hanya menggeleng dan tersenyum simpul, Baekhyun memegang satu tangan ayahnya dengan kedua tangannya. Ia bawa tangan ayahnya ke pipinya dan bersiap untuk memejamkan matanya lagi

"Tetaplah seperti ini ayah, aku akan cepat tertidur lagi" Baekhyun menyamankan posisinya. Chanyeol hanya diam menuruti apa kata anaknya, selang beberapa menit kemudian dengkuran halus terdengar oleh pendengaran Chanyeol. Chanyeol juga merasa kantuk dan dengan pelan ia melepas genggaman tangan anaknya yang sudah tak rekat lagi seperti tadi. Setelah usahanya selesai ia memandangi lagi wajah anaknya, seakan wajah itu menjadi candu baginya. Melihat wajah yang begitu damai membuat hati Chanyeol merasa tenang, selama ini ia sendirian membesarkan anak gadisnya. Ada satu rasa bangga yang terbersit di hatinya, ia ayah yang hebat. Namun kejadian beberapa jam yang lalu tiba-tiba muncul di ingatannya, melihat anaknya yang ia sayangi dan ia rawat selama ini tengah bercumbu dengan teman lelakinya. Ada sedikit rasa geram dan cemburu, itu wajar menurutnya karena ia satu-sarunya lelaki yang di miliki Baekhyun selama ini. Dan tiba-tiba ada lelaki lain yang bisa membuat anaknya bahagia.

Chanyeol tidak mengerti apa yang ia pikirkan saat ini, pikirannya begitu berkecamuk. Seharusnya ia tak seperti ini, ayah yang baik akan menasehati anaknya jika anaknya mulai berkencan. Namun entah ada angin apa Chanyeol begitu saja mendaratkan bibirnya tepat diatas bibir anaknya, sangat pelan tidak ada gerakan dan Baekhyun tidak merasa terganggu sedikitpun. Detikpun berlalu Chanyeol segera kembali ke kesadarannya yang sempat hilang. Chanyeol segera beranjak dan pergi ke kamarnya, ia jatuhkan tubuhnya ke kasur dan tetap tengkurap sampai rasa kantuk menyelimutinya dan membawanya ke alam mimpi.

.

-Di sekolah

Baekhyun tampak gugup memasuki ruang kelasnya, ia tau Sehun pasti datang awal seperti biasanya. Ia melangkah lurus tanpa memandang sekitarnya yang mulai ramai dengan murid-murid yang berdatangan juga. Sehun yang tengah duduk sendirian lebih santai tak segugup seperti Baekhyun belum datang tadi, hanya sedikit canggung saja.

"Baek" Suara di sampingnya akhirnya muncul juga

"Iy...iya" Sehun melengkungkan bibirnya, Baekhyun makin lucu jika seperti ini.

Jangan pernah mengira jika Baekhyun akan duduk bersama kyungsoo, karena peraturan kelas menyuruh semua murid-muridnya duduk dengan lawan jenis. Si mata bulat sahabat Baekhyun itu tengah duduk dengan Kai si hitam jail dari gua hantu -menurut Kyungsoo.

"Kau tidak apa-apa?" tanya Sehun

"Aku tidak apa-apa" Baekhyun mulai santai

"Kau tenanglah" Sehun tersenyum simpul menenangkan

Senyum ini yang selalu membuat hati Baekhyun berdesir, senyumnya begitu teduh dan membuat siapapun tak hanya Baekhyun bergetar dibuatnya /termasuk akuuuuuu/

"Hei cat putih" itu suara Kai yang memanggil Sehun dengan sebutan aneh-aneh. Kadang ia juga memanggil "muka tripleks" karena wajah Sehun lebih sering datar -_-

"Hei coklat batangan, ada apa?" Sehun juga senang membalas tingkah Kai, mereka berdua bahkan sangat akrab dan sering _hangout_ bareng

"Kau nanti malam ada acara?" tanya Kai

"Tidak, kau pasti mau ke rumahku kan? Tebak Sehun

"Oh God u're so sweet, you know my habits ma lil'bro"

Sehun hanya gedek melihat sikap sok inggris teman hitam tapi manisnya itu

"A L A Y" ejek Sehun

"Hahahaha, sudahlah nanti aku pulang bersamamu okay" Kai menaikkan sebelah alisnya

"Seperti biasa gratisan" Sehun sering mengantar kai pulang karena rumah meraka searah

"Kau tau itu" sambil nyengir, Kai pun melenggang pergi keluar kelas

"Kau cocok bersama Kai" kata Baekhyun

"Bukankah kau yang lebih cocok denganku?" Sehun mulai menggoda gadis di sampingnya

Baekhyun mulai memerah "Bu..bukan maksudku kalian sangat cocok berteman"

"Ahh berarti kita memang cocok menjadi sepasang kekasih kan?" Sehun dengan jailnya menyenggol bahu Baekhyun dengan bahunya, Baekhyun menoleh dan mengerucutkan bibirnya. Baekhyun tak bisa membalas kata-kata Sehun, ia sudah mati gaya dan malu

"Kau lucu sekali" ledek Sehun

"Apanya yang lucu?" ketus Baekhyun

"Tidak, tidak jadi lucu"

Sehun masih saja menggoda dan Baekhyun akhirnya merengek seperti anak kecil, wajahnya yang cantik ia tekuk dan bibirnya yg mungil ia kerucutkan, sungguh menggemaskan siapa saja yang melihat Baekhyun seperti itu

"Kalau bibirmu kau majukan seperti itu akan ku cium lagi sekarang"

Sontak Baekhyun langsung menggeserkan bokongnya menjauh dan menyembunyikan bibirnya

"Hahahaha" Sehun tertawa sangat keras

"Yak kau menyebalkan" Baekhyun segera beranjak namun tangannya segera digapai oleh Sehun

"Mau kemana? Aku ikut" Sehun tersenyum menggoda. Baekhyun tersenyum geli dan menarik Sehun mengikuti dirinya keluar kelas.

"Mereka sangat cocok" kata Wendy

"Mungkinkah mereka berkencan?" tanya Chen

"Kurasa iya" jawab Krystal

.

Hari ini Chanyeol sangat di sibukkan oleh pekerjan yang tiap hari menjadi makanannya, nampaknya malam ini ia akan lembur dan siap pulang malam. Biasanya di hari kamis Chanyeol akan menyempatkan diri untuk menjemput Baekhyun, anaknya itu ikut ekskul seni musik di sekolahnya dan selalu pulang sore hari. Tak terasa oleh kesibukannya itu Chanyeol tidak sempat menghubungi Baekhyun jika hari ia tidak bisa menjemputnya di sekolah.

Di lain tempat, Baekhyun sedang menunggu ayahnya. Ia sudah menelpon Chanyeol namun hasilnya nihil

"Ayah angkat telponnya" lirih Baekhyun

Hari mulai petang dan sekolah sudah sepi, bisa saja Baekhyun menyuruh Sehun untuk menjemputnya namun Baekhyun tak enak hati jika mengganggu waktu kedua sahabat itu -Sehun dan Kai.

Chanyeol masih di ruang rapat dan hp nya tertinggal di ruangannya, pantas saja Chanyeol tidak akan tau jika anaknya menghubunginya.

Hawa dingin mulai menyergap dan parahnya lagi Baekhyun lupa membawa jaket, ia rangkulkan sendiri tangannya untuk mengurangi rasa dingin

"Tidak mungkin jika ayah lupa"

.

"Saya akhiri rapat pada hari ini, terimakasih"

Semua hadirin di ruangan itu berhamburan keluar setelah rapat yang melelahkan itu di akhiri oleh Chanyeol.

Chanyeol yang terlihat payah segara duduk di kursi rapatnya

"Yeol kau sakit?" tanya Luhan

"Tidak, aku hanya kelelahan"

"Kau sudah makan?"

"Belum noona"

"Kau seharusnya jangan melewatkan makan siangmu Yeol" Luhan menasehati

"Aku lupa"

"Akan ku belikan makanan"

"Tidak usah repot-repot noona" Chanyeol menatap Luhan. Yang ditatap hanya menggeleng dan pergi begitu saja

"Kau selalu perhatian padaku" batin Chanyeol

Luhan pergi ke kantin perusahaan, membelikan sekotak nasi goreng kimchi kesukaan Chanyeol

"Bi nasi goreng kimchi seperti biasa" suara lembut milik Luhan begitu dihafal oleh penjaga kantin yang sudah berumur 55 tahun itu

"Pasti untuk pak presdir"

"Iya bi" Luhan tersenyum tulus

"Kau pasti dekat dengannya kan?" tanya bibi penasaran

"Aku hanya sekretarisnya bi" Luhan meyakinkan

"Kau sangat gigih"

"Maksudnya?" Luhan bingung

"Bersabarlah, kau akan bahagia nanti" Senyum bibi itu benar-benar membuat Luhan semakin bingung

Ternyata Chanyeol tengah terlelap dengan posisi kepalanya mendongak keatas bersandar pada kursi yang masih ia duduki sedari tadi. Luhan yang membawa kantung plastik berisi makanan tetap diam tak berani membangunkan Chanyeol, Luhan sadar Chanyeol sangat kelelahan hari ini. Wajah Chanyeol sedikit pucat karena efek belum makan juga rupanya.

Luhan teringat waktu SMA Chanyeol selalu tidur di pangkuannya di waktu istirahat, masa itu tidak akan terulang lagi pikir Luhan. Jujur saja ia juga rindu, ingin sekali ia mengelus surai lembut Chanyeol lagi namun sekarang ia tak akan mampu.

Jika ia terus diam seperti ini ia akan tersiksa mengenang masa lalu, jadi Luhan memutuskan untuk membangunkan Chanyeol perlahan.

"Yeol" Luhan menepuk bahu Chanyeol pelan

Chanyeol hanya menggeliat

"Chanyeol bangunlah, makananmu sudah tiba"

Chanyeol mulai membuka matanya dan membenarkan posisinya

"Ahh noona aku ketiduran"

"Tidak apa-apa, kau makanlah dulu ya" Luhan dengan telaten membuka makanan itu dan menyerahkan pada Chanyeol

"Nasi goreng kimchi" kata Chanyeol

"Kau suka?"

"Kau kan selalu tau itu" Chanyeol tersenyum dan langsung melahap santapannya

Luhan selalu suka melihat cara Chanyeol makan, begitu lahap seperti anak kecil kelaparan.

"Noona, kau tidak makan?"

"Aku sudah makan sebelum rapat dimulai tadi"

"Itu kebiasaanmu" Chanyeol tersenyum

"Nah kau juga tau" lalu mereka tertawa bersama-sama.

.

Beberapa jam Baekhyun menunggu akhirnya ia memilih berjalan menuju halte, padahal jarak halte dan sekolahnya lumayan jauh, tidak ada pilihan lagi ia harus tetap kesana jika tidak ia tidak akan pulang sampai larut malam. Baekhyun sudah tidak bisa menghubungi siapapun sekarang karena hp nya mati kehabisan baterai.

"Ayah jahat sekali tidak menjemputku" kesal Baekhyun

Hawa dingin yang terus menusuk kulitnya membuat Baekhyun menggigil kedinginan, belum setengah perjalanan rintik hujan pun mulai turun membasahi bumi. Baekhyun mempercepat langkahnya namun hujan tak ingin berkompromi dengannya, hujan semakin deras dan angin bertiup sedikit kencang. Baekhyun berlari menuju halte yang sudah tidak jauh lagi, namun bukan hal ini yang Baekhyun inginkan. Baekhyun terpeleset licinnya trotoar karena ia berlari kencang dan kurang berhati-hati tadi, lutut dan tangannya tergores dan sangat perih ditimpa derasnya hujan.

Sesampai di halte yang sepi itu Baekhyun mendudukkan dirinya dan melihat lukanya yang sedikit mengeluarkan darah namun sangat perih, ditambah ia menggigil kedinginan

"Ayahhh" Baekhyun merintih memanggil namanya

Bibir Baekhyun tampak pucat, dingin, perih menjadi satu

"Hikss hikss" Baekhyun menangis

"Ayah kau dimana?" Baekhyun nelangsa sendirian

.

Setelah makan Chanyeol bergegas menuju ruangannya ia sadar jika hp nya ketinggalan. Ia mengecek hp nya dan membeo melihat notifikasi ada 15 panggilan dari anaknya, dan 2 pesan yang berisi

"Ayah apa kau lupa menjemputku?"

"Ayah aku menunggumu di halte dekat sekolah, baterai ku habis"

Tanpa ba bi bu Chanyeol langsung berlari keluar ruangannya, Luhan yang melihat Chanyeol tergesa lantas bertanya

"Yeol kau mau kemana? Kau tak jadi lembur"

"Maaf noona aku tidak bisa, aku akan menyelesaikannya nanti"

Belum sempat Luhan bertanya lagi, Chanyeol sudah pergi begitu saja

"Apa ia akan bertemu seseorang?" pikir Luhan

.

Chanyeol membelah jalanan licin itu dengan kecepatan yang tak biasanya, ia sangat khawatir dengan gadisnya. Gemuruh mulai terdengar diatas langit, anaknya akan sangat takut jika petir tiba-tiba memamerkan suara gelegarnya.

Tidak ada hal lain yang ada di pikiran Chanyeol selain anaknya, jarak terasa begitu jauh, kapan sampainya.

Baekhyun semakin kedinginan dan ketakutan, tubuhnya sangat lemas dan sakit semua. Ayahnya tak kunjung datang, ia takut pingsan disini. Tak ada satu orang pun yang singgah di halte ini, lagipula siapa yang akan keluar rumah dengan cuaca seperti ini pikirnya.

Chanyeol makin geram ketika _traffic light_ menunjukkan warna merah

"Arghhh" dia memukul setir mobil dan mengacak rambutnya kesal

Setelah lampu kuning mulai berganti warna hijau Chanyeol benar-benar meng-gas laju mobilnya layaknya pembalap.

Halte yang dituju telah tampak oleh matanya, melihat anaknya yang bersandar di bangunan itu lebih mengiris hatinya. Chanyeol sudah tak butuh payung ketika keluar dari mobilnya, tujuan terpenting hanya anaknya.

"Sayang" Chanyeol mendekap Baekhyun

"Ayahh" suara Baekhyun sangat lemah

"Maafkan ayah" Chanyeol langsung membopong tubuh anaknya menuju mobil. Baju Chanyeol sedikit basah ia tak menggubrisnya, anaknya bahkan basah kuyup dan pucat saat ini. Chanyeol segera memutar balik mobilnya, yang ia pikir sekarang adalah apotek dan rumahnya.

.

Baekhyun yang terlelap tetap dibopong oleh Chanyeol menuju kamar. Chanyeol sempat melihat luka yang ada di tangan Baekhyun jadi ia tidak lupa membeli obatnya di apotek tadi.

Chanyeol membaringkan tubuh basah anaknya dengan pelan-pelan. Ia menyentuh dahi anaknya yang panas, plaster penurun demam tak lupa ia pasangkan di dahi Baekhyun.

Sebelum memasangkan selimut Chanyeol berpikir jika baju Baekhyun tidak dilepas ia akan semakin sakit tapi Chanyeol bingung apa yang harus ia lakukan.

Baju Baekhyun sangat basah, apa mungkin Baekhyun akan tidur dengan kondisi basah kuyup? Sangat tidak mungkin pikirnya.

"Sayang kau bisa melepas bajumu?"

Baekhyun tidak berkutik sedikitpun, Baekhyun sangat lemas. Seharian bersekolah pasti anaknya sangat capek, ditambah kedinginan, jatuh, dan kehujanan. Chanyeol merasa sangat bersalah.

Chanyeol sudah tak bisa berpikir lagi, pikirannya sudah buntu, tidak ada cara lain lagi

"Sayang ayah akan melepas bajumu" percuma anaknya juga tidak akan medengar

"Maafkan ayah jika tidak sopan"

"Kau akan semakin sakit jika baju basahmu tidak dilepas"

Chanyeol mulai melepas kancing baju Baekhyun, kancing pertama, kedua, ketiga, dan sungguh ini membuat jantungnya berdegup. Kulit tubuh Baekhyun sangat bersih dan putih, nampaknya bukan itu yang membuat Chanyeol kelabakan. Hal yang seharusnya tak Chanyeol lihat di usia anaknya yang sudah bukan anak-anak lagi. Chanyeol berhasil membuka semua kancingnya, dan lihat apa di dalamnya. Bulatan kenyal, padat, dengan ukuran cukup besar dibalut bra berwarna hitam milik anaknya membuat Chanyeol menelan ludahnya.

Ini belum selesai, Chanyeol masih harus melepas benda hitam itu dari tubuh anakya yang masih panas. Chanyeol mengarahkan tangannya menuju pengait bra itu dan melepasnya perlahan. Belum sempat bra itu terlepas sempurna dari payudara anaknya, Chanyeol berhenti sejenak dan menarik napasnya dalam dan akhirnya bra itu terlepas juga.

Chanyeol tak tenang melihat pemandangan yang sudah lama tak ia lihat, begitu indah dan lembut dengan puting berwarna _pink_. Begitu bra dilepas payudara itu terlihat lebih besar dan menggoda, Baekhyun bernapas dengan teratur membuat dadanya kembang kempis otomatis payudaranya naik dan turun.

Chanyeol menggelengkan kepalanya, ia harus segera menyelesaikan ini.

Chanyeol beralih ke rok milik Baekhyun yang ternyata sudah tersingkap keatas sehingga paha mulus Baekhyun terekspos begitu saja. Chanyeol melepas rok itu dan menaruhkan ke bak cucian, keadaan Baekhyun saat ini benar-benar seperti dibius seorang om-om hidung belang yang akan menghujam tubuhnya dengan kenikmatan.

Hanya sisa celana dalam milik Baekhyun, Chanyeol sebenarnya tidak berani tapi harus bagaimana lagi. Chanyeol menyentuh pinggang Baekhyun, seperti kaget tersengat listrik Chanyeol berdiri dari posisinya. Ia tidak tenang, adik-nya juga.

Sungguh tak pantas menurutnya, ia _horny._ Ia melihat tubuh molek anaknya yang hanya tertutupi celana dalam, ia tak mengira jika gadisnya akan se sexy ini.

Chanyeol kembali pada kegiatan awalnya, ia segera melepas kain terakhir yang menempel di tubuh anaknya. Melepasnya pelan berarti tangan Chanyeol menyusuri tiap jengkal kaki jenjang milik Baekhyun dan akhirnya baekhyun benar-benar _naked._

Chanyeol gelagapan ketika Baekyun sedikit menggerakkan tubuhnya, pasalnya Chanyeol takut jika Baekhyun sadar dan memergokinya.

Chanyeol tak bergeming memandang hal indah di matanya saat ini, jika Baekhyun bukan anaknya pasti adik-nya sudah keluar-masuk disana. Adik-nya makin tegang ketika pikiran liar itu merasuki Chanyeol. Lagi-lagi ia seperti ini pada anaknya /efek gak pernah di belai, terlalu lama menduda wkwkwk/

Chanyeol segera beranjak ke lemari Baekhyun dan mencari piama yang biasa anaknya pakai itu. Chanyeol kembali mendekati Baekhyun dan duduk di samping tubuh polos anaknya, ia bersusah payah memakaikan baju tanpa membangunkan Baekhyun. Tiba saatnya mengancingkan baju lagi, Chanyeol tak hentinya terfokus oleh bulatan menggairahkan itu. Sebagai lelaki dewasa yang normal tentunya Chanyeol tidak mengelak bahwa ia sangat tergoda untuk membelainya. Tangannya yang semula memegang baju Baekhyun kini mengarah ke gundukan indah itu, membelainya sedikit dan benar itu sangat lembut. Sensasi ini sudah lama Chanyeol melupakan rasanya, sekali saja bisa jadi candu bagi Chanyeol.

Chanyeol hanya membelainya tidak lebih dan segera menyudahinya namun namanya juga manusiawi, di suguhi hal seperti inipun jiwa liar manusia juga akan keluar. Chanyeol mendekatkan wajahnya ke payudara Baekhyun dan mengecupnya lembut tepat disamping putingnya, kanan dan kiri.

Setelahnya Chanyeol segera menyelesaikan acara memakaikan baju pada Baekhyun. Dan hal paling mendebarkan akan segera terjadi, Chanyeol mengambil celana panjang milik Baekhyun untuk segera di pakaikan.

Ia mengambil posisi dari bawah untuk mempermudah kegiatannya, jika melakukan sex pun posisi dari bawah juga memudahkan Chanyeol menjilati seluruh kaki Baekhyun yang tujuannya ke pusat kewanitaan Baekhyun, menekukkan kaki anaknya agar akses menuju surga dunia itu terbuka dengan lebar. Memainkan lidahnya menggoda bulatan kecil yang efeknya tentu luar biasa bagi si pemilik yang akan otomatis menegang membusungkan dada montoknya keatas dan menggeliat keenakan, mengeluarkan desahan-desahan erotis yang bisa saja membuat Chanyeol bergairah dan semakin keras. Bibir Chanyeol yang tebal akan mengecap lubang nikmat itu, menggigit gemas vagina milik anaknya. Setelah dirasa basah tangannya akan masuk untuk penetrasi agar anaknya tidak kaget menerima miliknya yang besar dan panjang.

"STOP" Chanyeol mensugesti dirinya sendiri, sudah cukup hal-hal bodoh yang ia lakukan saat ini. Ia melanjutkannya dengan sangat telaten, Chanyeol memakaikan celana itu seperti merawat bayi. Dan akhirnya nafas kelegaan di hembuskan oleh Chanyeol, tugasnya telah usai.

Chanyeol menyelimuti anaknya sebatas leher dan menyentuh pipi anaknya

"Maafkan ayah sayang"

Chanyeol segera pergi dan tentunya akan menuntaskan masalahnya dengan ber-solo-ria.

Pukul 8 Baekhyun baru bangun dari tidur panjangnya, ia menggeliat diatas kasur empuknya. Ia ingat dimana ia kehujanan dan berakhir tak sadarkan diri, ia membuka selimut dan kaget melihat baju yang ia pakai sudah beda dengan yang kemarin

"Apakah?" tidak ada orang lain yang terlintas di benak Baekhyun pagi itu

"Ayah yang melakukan ini?"

Baekyun melihat dadanya sudah polos tak memakai bra dan tentunya ia juga sadar ia tak memakai celana dalam, tubuhnya hanya dibalut pakaian tidur

"Ya Tuhan, aku malu" Baekhyun menutup wajahnya dengan kedua tangan kecilnya.

Baekhyun tidak membenci ayahnya namun hal seperti ini sungguh diluar dugaan.

Chanyeol memilih untuk absen dari pekerjaannya, ia akan merawat Baekhyun untuk menebus kesalahannya. Ia juga akan meminta maaf perihal semalam, tentunya tidak memberitahu perihal _horny_ dan kelakuan nakalnya hahaha. Ia juga berniat tidak akan membahasnya lagi setelah itu.

Baekhyun keluar dari kamarnya menuju dapur dan mendengar suara ayahnya tengah berbincang dengan bibi di dalam dapur, sepertinya ayahnya tengah belajar memasak

"Sayang kau sudah bangun?" tanya Chanyeol ketika melihat Baekhyun berada diambang pintu dapur

Wajah Baekhyun sangat berbeda dan Chanyeol berinisiatif untuk meminta waktu berdua kepada bibi. Sepeninggal bibi Chanyeol segera mendekap tubuh anaknya. Oh God anaknya masih tidak memakai bra, payudara itu jelas-jelas menempel di dadanya sendiri.

"Maafkan ayah karena terlambat menjemputmu"

"Maafkan ayah karena sudah tak sopan padamu, ayah lakukan itu supaya kau tak tambah demam"

Baekhyun hanya mengangguk mengiyakan

"Sudahlah yah, jangan membahas itu lagi"

"Baiklah, kau harus makan supaya cepat sembuh"

Chanyeol ingin melepas dekapannya, namun Baekhyun malah merapatkan tubuhnya dan menyamankan kepalanya di dada bidang Chanyeol

"Ayah tetaplah seperti ini" rengek Baekhyun

"Kau akan lapar"

"Tidak, aku mau seperti ini" Baekhyun menggeleng-gelengkan kepalanya.

Chanyeol ingat sekali sikap ibu Baekhyun yang begitu manja ketika ia sedang sakit, Baekhyun benar-benar manja juga saat ini

"Baiklah, kau harus makan dulu dan minum obat"

"Hmm nanti aku akan tidur jika minum obat"

"Ayah temani kau tidur bagaimana?"

"Tapi pakai peluk" Baekhyun mendongak dan memamerkan aegyo andalannya, sontak Chanyeol menoel hidung bangir anaknya itu

"Siap, sampai kau tidur ya"

"Tidak"

"Kenapa?" tanya Chanyeol

"Sampai ayah tidur juga di sampingku hehe" Baekhyun nyengir dan kembali melesakkan kepalanya di dada Chanyeol. Chanyeol hanya mengangguk dan mengelus surai hitam anak kesayangnnya itu.

.

.

.

 **TBC**

.

.

.

3.5k dan 6 jam aku selesaikan chap ini.

Aku memohon maaf yang sebesar-besarnya bagi readers yang setia baca ff , menunggu aku untuk update dan merayu aku untuk segera lanjut di kolom review, aku sangat berterimakasih. Kalian lah semangat terbesarku.

Alasanku tidak cepat update

Aku sibuk kuliah

Aku punya olshop yg harus aku jalani

Ada masalah pribadi yang sungguh menguras kesabaran dan emosi

Minim ide, inovasi, dll

Kehilangan feel buat nulis

Minim review

Udah lama ff ini aku anggurin, dan sekarang aku kembali membawa kelanjutan kisah antara bapak-anak ini. Maaf aku belum bisa kasih adegan naena, aku belum dapat waktu yang tepat. Tapi nanti pasti ada dan mungkin HOT/mungkin/

Aku pernah sih nulis ff oneshoot yg isinya banyak adegan rated M nya tapi menurutku kurang bagus.

Ya mungkin aja di ff ini jadi lebih bagus caraku nulis, jujur aja aku orangnya gak suka baca novel jadi cara nulis dan bercerita pun otodidak lah istilahnya.

Aku kasih bumbu2 Hunbaek disini /i love this crack pair/

Tapi Chanbaek tetep gamau kalah dong /smirk/

Pokonya i love you full dah yang nyemangatin aku maaf gak aku bales satu2. Aku tunggu kritik/saran/semangat kalian di kolom review.

Oya (not)Alone juga akan update, ditunggu ya

 **CU~**

 **ILY~**


	7. Chapter 7

_**cuy92~**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 **DLDR**

 **M**

 **GS (CHANBAEK)**

 **PEDO *rentang umur 20th***

 **INCEST (FATHER DAUGHTER)**

 **TYPO EVERYWHERE**

 **MIND TO REVIEW**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Sudah 2 tahun hubungan kasih antara Sehun dan Baekhyun bertahan, selama itu pula mereka sangat bahagia dan tidak ada masalah yang terlalu besar. Mungkin hanya pertengkaran-pertengkaran kecil yang menghiasi namun hubungan mereka tetap berjalan dengan baik.

Seperti saat ini, dua sejoli itu menghabiskan waktu berdua dengan menonton film di bioskop. Malam minggu adalah malamya kaula muda yang di mabuk cinta, Baekhyun suda mendapatkan izin penuh dari ayahnya untung berkencan malam ini. Sehun selalu meminta izin pada ayah Baekhyun jika ingin berkencan, sungguh pacar yang gentle.

"Hun"

"iya Baek" Sehun menjawab tanpa mengalihkan atensinya pada layar yang tengah menampilkan film romantis

"apa kau menyukai film nya?" tanya Baekhyun

"tentu saja"

"apa karena pemain wanitanya yang cantik?"

Sehun mengernyit, padahal ia suka film ini karena ceritanya yang bagus bukan karena pemain wanitanya toh kekasih di sampingnya ini lebih cantik

"tidak"

"lalu apa? Benar kok jika wanita itu sangat cantik" Baekhyun mengerucutkan bibirnya, Sehun menoleh tanpa ia ketahui. Sehun yakin jika kekasihnya ini hanya merajuk, walau mereka sudah makin dewasa sikap anak-anak Baekhyun tetap kentara seperti gampang cemburu yang tidak jelas

"kau cemburu?" Sehun mengalihkan pandangannya pada Baekhyun

"ti-tidak" Baekhyun selalu saja mati gaya jika dipandang lekat-lekat oleh Sehun

"kau paling cantik disini sayang" Sehun tersenyum tulus sambil memegang tangan Baekhyun lalu ia arahkan genggaman tangan mereka ke dada Sehun. Baekhyun tersenyum malu-malu mendapatkan perlakuan manis ini, Sehun selalu saja begitu. Pintar mengambil hatinya.

.

Malam ini Chanyeol tidak bisa pulang awal, pekerjaannya tidak bisa ia tinggalkan begitu saja. Di umurnya yang menginjak angka 39 membuatnya cepat lelah tapi untung saja dirumah Baekhyun selalu mengingatkan ia untuk tetap berolahraga dan mengkonsumsi makanan yang sehat. Hasilnya Chanyeol tetap terlihat awet muda walau umur kepala 4 sudah di depan matanya.

Sempat kala itu Chanyeol dan Baekhyun pergi ke Mall berdua, ada seorang nenek tua yang mengira mereka adalah sepasang kekasih yang wajahnya sangat mirip dan nenek itu berkata jika mereka berdua mungkin berjodoh. Ayah dan anak itu hanya tersenyum menanggapinya dan menjelaskan bahwa mereka bukan sepasang kekasih melainkan sepasang ayah dan anak namun sang nenek tidak percaya.

Chanyeol tersenyum jika mengingat hal itu, sedikit menyandarkan tubuhnya pada kursi Chanyeol melihat hpnya dan disana terpampang fotonya dengan Baekhyun yang sedang memeluk boneka rilakkuma pemberiannya. Baekhyun tetap anaknya yang manja walau ia sudah punya kekasih, Chanyeol tau jika Sehun sangat menyayangi anaknya dan ia bersyukur akan hal itu.

.

Baekhyun tumbuh menjadi wanita yang anggun dan manis, pertumbuhannya sangat cepat. Tinggi badannya bertambah, wajahnya yang sudah terlihat dewasa namun tetap imut dan tak lupa rambut sepinggang nya yang selalu berayun ketika ia berjalan. Sungguh cantik dipandang mata siapapun yang melihatnya.

Kala itu Baekhyun mendapat tawaran iklan dari perusahaan obat pelangsing karena tubuhnya yang molek tapi sangat ramping itu telah menjadi idaman para wanita.

Awalnya Chanyeol tidak mengizinkan anaknya mengikuti pemotretan namun ayah tampannya itu tetap kalah dengan aegyo milik anaknya yang super menggemaskan. Akhirnya Baekhyun mencoba tawaran itu dan boom hasilnya sangat memuaskan. Semenjak itu Baekhyun banyak dikenal orang, followers instagramnya pun melejit mengantarkan ia menjadi seorang selebgram dadakan.

Pintu ruangan Chanyeol tiba-tiba terbuka memunculkan sesosok wanita yang selama ini menemani hari-harinya

"ayahhhh" Baekhyun sangat antusias memanggil ayah tercintanya

"hai sayang, kenapa malam-malam kemari eoh?" tumben sekali anaknya ini kemari ketika Chanyeol melembur

"aku khawatir" Baekhyun mengeluarkan kotak makanan dari tas kantung yang di bawanya. Chanyeol hanya memandang tingkah polah anaknya sambil tersenyum

"aku membeli topokki, sehabis nonton tadi aku membelinya dan ingat jika ayah belum pulang"

"Sehun mengantarmu kemari?"

"iya, dia tak sempat mampir karena sudah malam"

"ah begitu, bagaimana filmnya?"

"bagus dong" Baekhyun tersenyum sangat manis memamerkan eyesmile nya yang lucu. Baekhyun mendekati ayahnya

"aaaaaaa" Baekhyun menyuapi ayahnya tanpa di suruh pun ini adalah hal yang paling ia suka. Chanyeol menerimanya dan mengucapkan terimakasih

"bagaimana enak kan?"

"hmm mashita"

"yay, ayah harus makan jika sedang melembur. Ayah akhir-akhir ini telat makan"

"ayah lupa sayang"

"makan saja lupa huh" Baekhyun memasang wajah sebal

"maaf ayah sangat sibuk, untung saja anak ayah selalu perhatian" Chanyeol tertawa memamerkan giginya yang rapi

"itu kewajibanku. Aku tidak mau ayah sakit lagi seperti tempo hari"

"tidak akan lagi sayang kau tenang saja"

"bagaimana bisa tenang jika ayah masih saja bandel" Baekhyun sedikit keceplosan

"eiyy anak nakal" Chanyeol menoel gemas hidung mungil Baekhyun

"hehe maaf yah. Pokonya ayah tidak boleh tidak makan, aracci?"

Chanyeol hanya mengangguk karena mulutnya penuh dengan hasil suapan anaknya, begini saja Chanyeol sudah bahagia.

Pukul 10 malam Chanyeol dan Baekhyun tiba di rumah, selama perjalanan pulang Baekhyun ketiduran. Tidurnya begitu pulas hingga Chanyeol tidak tega membangunkannya, akhirnya Chanyeol menggendong anaknya ala bridal style.

Chanyeol menidurkan Baekhyun dan menyelimutinya sebatas dada, Baekhyun menggeliat menyamankan posisi tidurnya. Chanyeol memandanginya sebentar lalu mengusap kening anaknya dan menciumnya

"jaljayo"

.

Chanyeol langsung memburu kamar mandi setelahnya, badannya butuh di segarkan kembali sebelum menjemput alam mimpi.

Chanyeol menggunakan shower untuk mengguyur kepalanya, air hangat membuat tubuhnya rileks. Kaca full body di dalam kotak tempat mandinya menjadi saksi bisu dimana ia selalu sendiri disini, padahal tempat ini dulunya penuh dengan kenangan.

Badannya yang tetap terlihat fit di umurnya yang tidak muda lagi, dada bidangnya yang menganggur tak pernah ada yang singgah, lengan kekarnya tak lagi menjadi sandaran, perutnya yang kokoh dengan kotak-kotak jelas tidak lagi di sentuh. Chanyeol mengingat hal-hal erotis di tempat ini, penuh kasih dan cinta.

Ia berkaca memandangi wajahnya yang mulai di singgapi garis-garis halus tanda penuaan walau tidak jelas jika tak di dekati dengan jarak yang minim. Ia melihat pantulan dirinya sendiri

"aku merindukanmu" Chanyeol memejamkan matanya, kedua tangannya menumpu di depan kaca yang tidak tau apa-apa. Guyuran shower tidak henti-hentinya bergemericik membasahi tubuh yang merana ini.

"aku menginginkanmu" Chanyeol sadar selama ini ia sudah terlalu setia, banyak wanita yang di tolaknya demi anaknya. Tidak hanya itu, jauh dalam relung hatinya mantan istrinya lah yang menjadi alasan kuatnya untuk tetap sendiri.

Sebagai pria dewasa tentu saja ia membutuhkan kesenangan namun ia bukan sosok pria yang menyukai hubungan yang hanya sebatas _partner sex_ , ia bahkan tidak mau meniduri wanita di luaran sana yang dengan rela membukakan pahanya lebar-lebar untuknya.

Bukan rahasia umum lagi jika Chanyeol banyak di kagumi, namun benteng diri Chanyeol terlalu tebal sehingga untuk menduakan anak dan mantan istrinya pun ia tak mampu. Baekhyun sedari kecil selalu menangis jika melihat wanita lain yang dekat dengan ayahya, tidak mau digendong wanita lain selain Luhan tentunya. Maka dari itu Chanyeol menutup hatinya untuk semua wanita.

.

Pukul 11 malam Sehun belum bisa tidur, ia memikirkan perkataan temannya yang super mesum, Kai.

" _kau sudah 2 tahun dengannya, apa hadiah anniversary mu waktu itu?" tanya Kai_

" _Baekhyun memberiku snapback dari brand favoritku"_

" _hanya itu?" Kai penasaran_

" _iya, memangnya apalagi? Lelaki tidak mungkin meminta hadiah lebih. Malu tau"_

 _Kai hanya menggeleng-gelengkan kepalanya_

" _kau kenapa hitam?" sewot Sehun_

" _kau ini bodoh atau apa?" sindir Kai_

" _apasih?" Sehun menjawabnya malas_

" _kau seharusnya meminta itu, aku saja sudah melakukannya di anniv kami yang ke 1" Kai mengerlingkan matanya nakal pada Sehun_

" _maksudmu apa?" Sehun mulai antusias_

" _emmm aku harus memulai ceritanya darimana ya? Yah temanku ini terlalu polos ternyata" Kai tertawa mengejek_

" _aku malas mendengarmu berceloteh" Sehun mendengus_

" _kau bahkan tidak pernah merabanya?"_

" _meraba?" Sehun bingung_

" _yakk meraba dadanya" Kai mulai jengkel kenapa sahabatnya ini begitu lemot_

" _kau gila?"_

" _kadang gila itu perlu" Kai tertawa puas_

Sehun mengangkat kedua tangannya dan melihat kelopak tangannya, ia membayangkan bagaimana rasanya meraba dada seorang wanita. Sepertinya Kai mengakibatkan efek buruk pada kepolosannya

" _kau hanya perlu merabanya sebagai awalan"_

 _Sehun tak mampu menjawab ia hanya menggeleng-gelengkan kepalanya_

" _cium dia dengan lembut, buat ia mabuk akan bibirmu lalu tanganmu harus bekerja"_

" _kau sering melakukannya kan?"_

 _Kai gemas sekali, kenapa Sehun begitu bodoh_

" _hei aku saja pernah melakukannya, jika hanya bermain dada itu kebiasaanku hehe" cengiran konyol Kai membuat Sehun ilfeel_

" _lalu?" Sehun mulai penasaran sehingga Kai begitu semangat menceritakan pengalaman cintanya_

" _setelah merabanya pastikan ciumanmu makin menuntut, pasanganmu pasti akan melenguh setelahnya. Jangan sampai tanganmu lepas darinya, jika ia tidak menolak remaslah dadanya dengan lembut"_

 _Sehun hanya mampu diam seribu bahasa, ia memikirkan apa Baekhyun bersedia jika dilecehkan seperti itu_

" _apa itu bukan pelecehan?"_

" _what? Kau sebut pelecehan? Itu kenikmatan bro" Kai memukul pundak Sehun_

" _bagaimana jika ia menolak?"_

" _kau hanya belum mencobanya, tanganmu jangan hanya kau buat bermain solo saja hahaha"_

" _tutup mulutmu Jong"_

" _ya ya ya oke, mau mendengarku lagi?" tanya Kai serius_

" _apa?"_

" _jika kau sudah meremasnya dan dia merasa keenakan, kau jangan kaget jika wanitamu akan mendesah. Itu tandanya ia merasakan kenikmatan dari tanganmu, ingat dada itu tempat sensitif wanita yang mengundang birahi mereka"_

 _Sehun hanya mengangguk mengerti_

" _sudah begitu saja?" tanya Sehun_

" _kau ingin yang lebih?_

 _Sehun mengangguk lagi_

" _kau harus memasukkan tanganmu di dalam bra nya, jika perlu copot saja itu mengganggu" Kai kembali tertawa_

" _mana mungkin aku bisa"_

" _seperti kau tidak pernah mimpi basah saja, hei mimpi itu untuk belajar jangan dilupakan begitu saja"_

" _yak kecilkan suaramu hitam" Sehun dan Kai sekarang berada di kantin kampus mereka_

" _lalu?"_

" _lalu apa?" kesal Sehun_

" _ternyata kau antusias juga" Sehun menjitak kepala Kai_

" _oke oke kita kembali pada cerita. Jika kau berhasil memegang langsung dadanya, kau bisa mencium dan menjilatnya"_

 _Sehun membayangkan hal itu, melihat kekasihnya bertelanjang dada dan ia dengan suka rela menggerayangi tubuh itu dan menikmatinya._

" _kau pasti membayangkannya kan?"_

 _Sehun hanya diam, Kai tidak salah_

" _ehem itu saja?"_

" _itu saja dulu kau kan belum mencobanya"_

" _biasanya setelah itu kau?" Sehun menggantungkan pertanyaannya_

" _kau penasaran sekali" heran Kai_

" _aku hanya ingin tau"_

" _baiklah. Setelah itu aku pasti menghabiskan dadanya, meremas, menciumnya, menjilatnya, menyedot putingnya…"_

" _kau frontal sekali"_

" _...aku belum selesai"_

" _ya teruskan saja"_

" _menggigit dan tentunya meninggalkan kissmark di payudaranya, woah itu sangat sexy" Kai tersenyum mesum_

" _dasar mesum"_

" _mesum itu perlu. Kau tau aku suka wanita yang memakai rok?"_

" _iya aku tau, kenapa?"_

" _supaya aku mudah menyingkapnya dan meraba miliknya"_

" _woah kau maniak sekali" cibir Sehun_

" _kau jangan mencibir, itu nikmat sekali"_

" _terserah kau saja"_

" _setelah itu aku meraba miliknya, mengelusnya sampai benar-benar becek hihihi"_

" _jangan terlalu detail"_

" _biar kau tau dan segera mencobanya"_

 _Sehun hanya mendengus namun tetap setia mendengar celotehan Kai_

" _aku menggoda klitorisnya pasti kekasihku akan mendesah berulang kali memanggil namaku dan menggerakkan tubuhya meminta lebih. Aku menyiapkan jari tengahku untuk memasuki lubangnya yang telah basah dan berkedut, dan aku memasukkannya"_

" _kau mahir sekali"_

" _ya begitulah aku, kau harus mencoba juga yang ini"_

" _apalagi?"_

" _setelah dirasa pasanganmu melayang akan kenikmatan ubah posisi tubuhmu menghadapnya, jika posisinya sudah pas ciumlah miliknya. Pikirkan jika kau sedang berciuman, menjilatinya, menghisap, dan memasukkan lidahmu. Kekasihmu akan mengerang kenikmatan"_

" _kau ini benar-benar" Sehun hanya menggelengkan kepalanya berulang kali_

" _ya setelah itu aku harus bersiap-siap membawanya ke tempat tidur dan menikmati tubuhnya, karena kau tau adikku ini juga butuh di blowjob dan memasuki lubang" obrolan mereka berakhir dengan wajah mesum Kai yang tertawa penuh kepuasan telah mencekoki sahabatnya yang kelewat polos itu._

Seperti memutar kaset, Sehun masih ingat dengan jelas penjelasan Kai yang panjang dan lebar. Sehun tidak menyangka jika Kai sudah melakukannya, apa memang ia saja yang telat?"

"ah aku tidak mungkin melakukannya"

"Kai telah meracuni otakku"

"tapi jujur saja aku penasaran"

Setelah dipikir-pikir daripada ia berbicara tidak jelas sendirian lebih baik ia sekarang tidur.

.

Dilain tempat, Kai dan kekasihnya sedang menghabiskan waktu panasnya. Erangan serta desahan begitu mendominasi ruangan sedang itu ditambah lagi suara-suara khas orang bercinta begitu menggema ditambah lagi suara decitan kasur mengiringi pergerakan Kai yang hebat.

Keringat membasahi keduanya menambah kesan erotis malam itu, si wanita hanya bisa memejamkan matanya menyenandungkan lagu-lagu kenikmatan dengan mulutnya yang terus terbuka. Kai menguasainya penuh, memasukkan miliknya yang kokoh kedalam lubang yang masih terasa sempit walaupun sering ia masuki.

Gerakan Kai begitu mantab, masuk dan keluar dengan penuh semangat. Miliknya yang besar masuk dengan sempurna membuat wanitanya mendesah tanpa henti

Clok.. clok.. clok..

Suara itu makin keras ketika Kai merasa akan berada di puncak, ia lebarkan paha itu dan menyerangnya bertubi-tubi. Wanitanya merintih memanggil namanya sedangkan Kai mendesis menjemput klimaks nya, kedua tangannya yang besar memegang paha itu agar tetap kuat dengan genjotannya yang semakin brutal. Payudara milik wanitanya naik turun tidak karuan, dadanya membusung ketika merasa orgasmenya juga akan menjemput, Kai merasa miliknya dijepit sangat kuat dan dalam beberapa gerakan kemudian keduanya sampai pada puncaknya bersama-sama. Kai menyemburkan benih cintanya pada wanita yang sangat ia cintai ini, ia limbung menumpukan tangannya ke sisi kanan dan kiri tubuh si wanita.

Keduanya meraup udara sangat rakus, keduanya berpeluh dengan organ intim yang masih menyatu.

Satu ronde bukanlah gaya seorang Kai, energinya masih cukup untuk memulai lagi kenikmatan duniawi itu.

"bangunlah sayanghh" Kai melepas tautan itu dan menuntun wanitanya untuk menghadapnya

"hisaplah, dia ingin di bangunkan lagi" smirk Kai begitu mempesona hingga wanita itu terus membelai kejantanan milik Kai yang memabukkan.

Kai hanya sanggup menengadahkan wajahya keatas menikmati miliknya yang sedang di urut oleh mulut lembut milih wanitanya, kedua bolanya diremas, ujungnya dijilat bak ice cream, lubangnya di hisap kuat-kuat sehingga mengeluarkan sedikit cairan

"naiklah sayangku" Kai duduk dengan kaki diluruskan sedangkan sang wanita berada diatasnya yang sedang menyiapkan lubang basahnya untuk dihantamkan lagi ke beda tegak yang nikmat itu

"eunghh.. sshh" sang wanita melenguh merasakan gesekan licin itu

Kai meraba bokong sintal milik wanitanya dan mengarahkan agar ia menaik turunkan badannya

"bergeraklah sesukamu sayanghh"

Wanita itu langsung menggerakkan tubuhnya cepat mencari kenikmatannya sedangkan Kai mengarahkan tangannya menuju pinggang hingga ke payudara. Payudara yang naik turun itu iya tangkup rapat dan memijatnya lembut, gerakan sang wanita makin cepat dengan desahan yang begitu mendominasi.

Kai lalu menjilati seluruh bagian payudara itu, sang wanita mengacak-acak rambut Kai untuk pegangannya. Tangannya yang nakal menyentuh dada bidang Kai yang sukses membuat Kai menggeram.

Tak mau kalah Kai membawa puting itu kedalam mulutnya yang panas dan menyedotnya kuat-kuat

"ahhhh..ahhh" desahan sang wanita begitu keras itu tandanya ia sangat menikmatinya.

Bosan dengan posisi seperti ini Kai mengubah posisinya menjadi membelakangi sang wanita, posisi menungging adalah hal paling nikmat dalam bercinta. Kai terus saja menyerangnya bertubi-tubi dan mungkin saja sesi bercintanya akan lama malam ini.

.

Mentari sudah tak lagi segan menampakkan cahaya hangatnya pagi ini, Baekhyun yang merasa tirai kamarnya di sibak mulai membuka matanya yang masih lengket, ia merasakan kehadiran ayahnya yang duduk di samping ranjangnya

"selamat pagi Queen"

Ini adalah panggilan favorit Baekhyun di hari minggu, ia membuka matanya dengan senyuman tulus untuk ayahnya

"selamat pagi my King" Baekhyun terduduk dan merentangkan tangannya keatas

"tidurmu nyenyak?" tanya Chanyeol

"nyenyak sekali"

"walaupun hari minggu kau tetap harus mandi okay"

"okay" Baekhyun turun dari kasurnya menuju kamar mandi. Setelah itu Chanyeol bangkit dan membereskan tempat tidur anak kesayangannya itu.

"drrrt drrttt drtttt" hp Baekhyun bergetar dan nama Sehun yang muncul dalam layar datar itu

"hallo Sehun"

"..."

"oh Baekhyun ada dirumah"

"..."

"boleh, akan ku beritahu nanti"

"..."

"sama-sama"

Chanyeol melangkahkan kakinya menuju pintu kamar mandi

"sayang"

"iya ayah ada apa?"

"Sehun nanti akan kemari"

"baiklah yah"

Chanyeol tersenyum menanggapinya, anaknya begitu antusias mendengar kekasihnya akan datang kerumah.

.

"aku akan mencobanya hari ini" Sehun membulatkan tekadnya untuk mencoba saran Kai. Sebenarnya ia takut tapi ia tidak akan berlebihan jika Baekhyun tidak mau.

Ia tidak akan kesana sepagi ini, tapi ia harus menyiapkan dirinya dari awal.

.

Chanyeol dan Baekhyun menghabiskan waktu bersantainya di pinggir kolam, membaringkan tubuh mereka.

"kau tidak ingin berenang?" tanya Chanyeol

"aku kan sudah mandi"

"nanti kau bisa mandi lagi Baek"

"ah aku kan sudah berdandan, jam 9 nanti Sehun akan kemari"

"ishh, anak ayah ini" Chanyeol mengacak-acak rambut anaknya dan beralih kedalam rumah untuk mengganti baju

"ayah selalu saja" Baekhyun merapikan lagi rambutnya.

Chanyeol keluar lagi dengan celana renangnya, Baekhyun sudah biasa melihat ayahnya seperti ini. Menurutnya ayahnya sangat sexy ketika berenang dan bertelanjang dada seperti saat ini.

.

Jam sudah menunjukkan ke angka 9 dan 12, akhirnya Sehun tiba di depan rumah Baekhyun

"masuklah" tanpa mengetuk pintu pun Baekhyun sudah siap menyambut kekasihya

"mau minum apa Hun?"

"terserah kau saja Baek"

"baiklah"

"ayahmu dimana?"

"ayah ada di belakang, berenang"

"ohh aku akan menengoknya sebentar"

Sehun sudah akrab dengan Chanyeol dan ketika Sehun ada dirumah Chanyeol jarang menemani mereka berdua, takut mengganggu.

"anyeong paman" Sehun membungkuk di pinggiran kolam memberi hormat pada Chanyeol

"oh Sehunna, kapan kau tiba?"

"baru saja paman"

"dimana Baekhyun?"

"ia sedang membuat minuman"

"mau berenang?"

"hehe tidak paman"

"baiklah bersenang-senanglah dengan Baekhyun"

"Baik paman" Sehun kembali kedalam, seperti biasa Chanyeol tidak akan menganggu waktu berdua mereka maka dari itu Sehun telah mengumpulkan niatnya untuk hari ini.

Baekhyun masih berada di dapur, Sehun otomatis menghampirinya dan memeluk pinggang sempit Baekhyun dari belakang

"kau ini, hati-hati ayah akan lihat"

"tidak akan"

"walau ayah tidak pernah muncul ketika kau disini, kita harus menjaga sikap"

"iya iya sayang" Sehun berakting cemberut

"ayo kita keruang tv, ada kartun kesukaanku"

Sehun mengekori Baekhyun di belakang, ruang tv ini ada di sudut ruangan ini sangat memungkinkan untuk Sehun beraksi.

Baekhyun meletakkan nampan berisi orange juice dan camilan diatas meja, Baekhyun dan Sehun ada di satu sofa yang sama.

Mereka berdua terlibat obrolan-obrolan kecil dan saling bergurau. Jika sudah fokus dengan kartun kesayangannya Baekhyun selalu menyenderkan kepalanya di bahu lebar milik Sehun /senderable/

Sehun merasa gugup, padahal biasanya ia akan mencium Baekhyun tanpa basa-basi tapi kali ini mau menciumpun ia takut. Sehun mengambil gelasnya untuk mengurangi gugupnya.

Entah rezeki atau bukan, Baekhyun saat ini hanya memakai kaos hitam yang sedikit longgar beserta rok pendeknya.

"yah iklan lagi, kenapa iklannya begitu banyak sih" Baekhyun sebal acara menonton tv nya diganggu oleh iklan.

"sabar sayang" Sehun mulai tenang lagi.

Baekhyun memeluk Sehun dan mengecup singkat bibir tipis kekasihnya itu

"kangen ya" Sehun mencubit gemas pipi gembil Baekhyun, yang dicubit hanya mengangguk-angguk

"baru semalam kita bertemu"

"tapi aku sudah kangen lagi padamu" Baekhyun nyengir kuda

Tanpa ba bi bu lagi Sehun langsung melumat bibir Baekhyun, ciuman seperti ini sudah biasa mereka lakoni.

Lumatan demi lumatan berlangsung beberapa detik, Sehun memegang leher Baekhyun untuk mengikuti gerakannya. Mereka berperang lidah dengan menutup mata masing-masing. Gerakannya begitu lincah, bertukar saliva, saling mengecap manisnya bibir satu sama lain. Sehun menggigit kecil bibir atas Baekhyun dan berhasil membuat si empunya mendesis, ciuman itu menjadi lebih menuntut kini posisi Baekhyun menjadi di pangkuan Sehun.

Baekhyun melepas tautan panas itu dan bernafas begitu cepat, Sehun menunduk memikirkan kata-kata Kai. Badannya kini benar-benar panas oleh gairah, Baekhyun tiba-tiba memeluknya otomatis wajah Sehub saat ini berada dekat dengan dada Baekhyun.

"kau benar-benar merindukanku sayang?"

"sangat" Baekhyun kembali meraup bibir kekasihnya dengan rakus, Sehun sudah berada di awan. Baekhyun duduk tepat diatas adiknya yang ereksi, rok yang tersibak melihatkan paha putih mulus milik Baekhyun. Entah apa yang terjadi Baekhyun saat ini terlihat sedikit nakal

"eunghh" Baekhyun melenguh, ia merasakan kejantanan Sehun mengembung mengenai pantatnya.

Sehun sudah tak tahan lagi, ia mengusapkan tangannya pada gundukan sintal itu namun Baekhyun sedikit kaget dan menghentikan kegiatannya.

"S-Sehun?"

"ma-maaf Baek, aku hanya ingin…" belum selesai Sehun berbicara Baekhyun sudah kembali memeluknya, lalu ia mengusap lembut wajah Sehun, melihat kedalam manik Sehun yang kelam mengisyaratkan bahwa ia tidak apa-apa. Sehun menciumi wajah Baekhyun dari kening hingga rahang berlanjut ke leher serta tulang selangkanya.

"izinkan aku sayang"

Sehun lalu mencium dada Baekhyun membuat sang wanita menegang seketika, rasanya memabukkan walau dibatasi dengan bra dan kaos.

Sehun lalu kembali mencium bibir Baekhyun lembut namun syarat akan hasrat yang menggebu-gebu. Tangannya ia beranikan meremas payudara Baekhyun yang sialnya sangat kenyal itu, Baekhyun otomatis membusungkan dadanya dan menikmati setiap sentuhan Sehun.

Walau gerakan Sehun masih amatiran tetap saja tidak mengurangi rasa nikmat yang menjalar ke seluruh tubuh Baekhyun.

"sshhh ahh" akhirnya desahan keluar juga dari mulut mungil Baekhyun, itu tidak di sengaja dan keluar begitu saja dari mulutnya.

Sehun makin tegang, bibirnya meraup bibir Baekhyun lagi dan tangannya seperti bergerak secara naluriah. Ia meraba punggung Baekhyun lalu membentuk pola tidak beraturan disana membuat sang wanita bergerak tak nyaman.

Sehun memasukkan tangannya ke kaos dan mengelus perut rata Baekhyun

"sayanghh bolehkah aku?"

Baekhyun hanya mengangguk, sudah kepalang tanggung jika kenikmatan ini usai begitu saja.

Tangan Sehun menangkup buah dada Baekhyun yang montok, walau dihalangi oleh bra Sehun tetap bisa merasakan halusnya kulit Baekhyun.

Sehun sudah tak sabar lagi, tangannya menyelinap masuk dan menemukan puting yang ia cari. Ia memainkan puting itu, memelintirnya dan mencubit-cubitnya

"ahh Hun"

Sehun sudah tak bisa berkata apa-apa lagi, ia membuka bagian depan kaos Baekhyun dan mengangkat bra Baekhyun sampai buah dada Baekhyun keluar dari sangkarnya dan menggantung begitu indah di hadapan Sehun.

Sehun memberikan ciuman kupu-kupu pada payudara Baekhyun, nafas hangatnya membuat gairah makin meningkat.

Sehun lalu menjilatinya, mengecupnya, dan meremasnya di satu bagian. Baekhyun hanya bisa melenguh dan mengusak rambut Sehun.

Puting Baekhyun berwarna soft pink membuatnya begitu menggemaskan, langsung saja Sehun menjilatinya dan berakhir menyedotnya seperti bayi yang menyusu pada ibunya.

"Hun ssh-se-sehun" Baekhyun benar-benar berada di awan kenapa rasanya begitu nikmat.

Sehun memainkan ujung lidahnya pada puting Baekhyun, Baekhyun hanya bisa mendongak dan melenguh. Ia bergerak tidak nyaman di pangkuan Sehun, Sehun yang merasa adikknya tergesak membuatnya mendesis seketika.

Baekhyun merasa bawahnya sudah sangat becek, payudaranya yang masih digerayangi oleh kekasihnya kini sudah sedikit basah oleh saliva milik Sehun. Sehun meremasnya lagi dan lagi, memutar putingnya, dan menarik kecil membuatnya makin basah saja.

"s-stop Hun"

Sehun tidak mau egois, ia menghentikan kegiatannya dan membenahi lagi letak bra dan kaos milik Baekhyun

"terimakasih sayang" Sehun mengucapkannya sambil mencium bibir Baekhyun kilat.

.

Chanyeol menyudahi kegiatan berenangnya, ia rasa ini sudah cukup untuk menyegarkan tubuhnya. Ia menyusuri pinggiran kolam untuk mengambil handuk namun tiba-tiba kram menyerang kakinya, ia meringis kesakitan sambil memegangi kakinya karena kehilangan keseimbangan Chanyeol tercebur ke kolam dan tenggelam.

Ia mengangkat tangannya untuk minta tolong, Chanyeol berusaha agar kepalanya tetap diatas dan ia berhasil berteriak sekali namun air telah berlomba-lomba masuk ke muluynya

"arghhh"

Kedua kekasih itu menoleh kearah sumber suara dan Baekhyun langsung berlari menuju kolam. Melihat ayahnya tenggelam membuat Baekhyun histeris

"ayahhhhhh"

Sehun yang melihat hal itu langsung memberikan pertolongan, kolam ini cukup dalam dan Sehun harus mengangkat tubuh besar Chanyeol. Ia sedikit kewalahan karena ia tak begitu mahir berenang, Baekhyun sudah menangis di pinggir kolam sambil memanggil ayahnya.

Dengan bantuan Baekhyun akhirnya Sehun berhasil mengangkat tubuhnya. Belum sempat Sehun naik Baekhyun sudah siap memberi pertolongan untuk ayahnya

"ayah bangunlah ayah" Baekhyun menekan-nekan dada Chanyeol, ia pernah mendapat pelajaran dari sekolahnya tentang pertolongan pertama pada korban tenggelam

"tolong ayah bangunlah" Baekhyun menitikkan lagi air matanya

Tidak ada respon dari ayahnya akhirnya Baekhyun memberikan nafas buatan untuk ayahnya, Sehun yang melihatnya pun ikut khawatir walaupun ia juga batuk-batuk.

Baekhyun terus berusaha hingga ayahnya sadar, Chanyeol terbatuk dan mengeluarkan air yang membuatnya pingsan.

"syukurlah" Baekhyun langsung memeluk ayahnya

Sehun bahkan tidak di hiraukan sedikitpun oleh Baekhyun, ia sempat merasa iri namun itu tidak bagus di kondisi seperti ini.

"ayah tidak apa-apa sayang" Chanyeol bangkit dan menepuk punggung anaknya

"ayah aku takut hiks"

"ayah sudah selamat, tenanglah"

Chanyeol melepas pelukan anaknnya dan menghapus jejak air mata itu

"ayah jangan berenang lagi kalau begitu" Baekhyun memasang wajah marah

"sudahlah, terimakasih telah menolong ayah"

"sudah seharusnya" Baekhyun menuntun ayahnya ke kursi dan mendudukkan ayahnya disana. Ia mengambil handuk lagi dan mengeringkan seluruh tubuh ayahnya

"ayah bisa sendiri sayang"

Sehun hanya diam melihat interaksi manis kedua orang di depannya saat ini. Sadar akan kehadiran Sehun, Chanyeol mengucapkan terimakasih karena telah menolongnya. Sementara itu Baekhyun tetap saja merawat ayahnya, Sehun pamit pulang pun Baekhyun tidak terlalu menggubris. Akhirnya Sehun pulang dengan basah kuyup dan wajah lesu.

.

.

.

 **TBC**

.

.

.

Hello iam back! Aku meminta maaf yang sebesar-besarnya pada reader-nim sekalian karena ff ini sudah lebih dari kata ngaret.

Alasannya aku sibuk dengan kuliah + alasan terbesarnya adalah AKU LUPA EMAIL login

Email lama aku ganti beberapa bulan yang lalu karena saking lamanya gak buka ff ternyata akun ku ke logout, pas mau login lupa email /cocok/

Tapi entah dapat mukjizat atau apa aku kembali ingat email baruku alhamdulillah

Terimakasih untuk kalian yang setia mendukungku, aku update chapter baru mendadak hari ini langsung selesai tanpa edit2 lagi semoga di maklumi typo nya hehe. Maaf jika makin tidak menarik ceritanya. Semoga kalian tetap suka

.

 **CU**

 **ILY~**


	8. Chapter 8

Baekhyun tengah berkutat di dapur untuk membuatkan Chanyeol teh hangat, ayahnya masih tertidur di kamarnya setelah musibah yang menimpanya beberapa jam yang lalu. Baekhyun merasa sangat khawatir, ia bahkan sempat memijat kaki sang ayah tadi hingga berakhir ayahnya yang ketiduran.

Baekhyun memasuki ruangan itu terlihat sang ayah masih setia memejamkan mata bulatnya. Tak ingin membangunkan sang ayah, Baekhyun bergerak sangat hati-hati.

Setelah menaruh nampan beserta teh hangat diatas nakas, Baekhyun mengedarkan pandangannya ke seluruh ruangan ini. Ia pandangi satu lukisan sedang yang bertengger indah di dinding sebelah meja penuh buku milik ayahnya, gambaran dua orang yang tengah tersenyum bahagia. Yang lebih tinggi memamerkan senyum lebarnya dengan deretan gigi putih menambah kesan bahagianya ia waktu itu dan yang lebih pendek tengah menyandarkan kepalanya ke bahu yang lebih tinggi dengan tangan saling menggenggam, senyumnya tak jauh beda dengan milik Baekhyun. Eyesmile bulan sabit itu milik ibunya yang diwariskan padanya.

Baekhyun menyentuh lukisan pengantin itu dengan tangan mungilnya, matanya tak henti mengerjap mengingat ayahnya yang sudah lama sendiri. Baekhyun bahkan bisa merasakan bagaimana rasa kesepian yang mendera ayahnya selama bertahun-tahun.

Apa ia egois?

Ya, Baekhyun merasa egois. Ia tak pernah mengizinkan ayahnya untuk menikah lagi.

Pikirannya berkecamuk saat ini, Baekhyun mengalihkan pandangannya pada sang ayah dan keluar begitu saja dari ruangan itu.

.

Sehun tengah membaringkan tubuhnya di sofa, untung saja waktu ia datang di rumah tidak ada seorangpun yang memergokinya sedang basah kuyup. Jika iya maka ia akan di teror ibunya dengan pertanyaan-pertanyaan yang penuh dengan nada kekhawatiran, oh ayolah kau hanya basah karena menolong ayah dari kekasihmu yang tidak sengaja tenggelam dan pulang begitu saja karena kehadiranmu tidak di gubris oleh kekasihmu, sungguh miris.

Bahkan saat ini ia tak mendapatkan satu pesan pun dari kekasih mungilnya. Apa Baekhyun marah padaku? Pikirnya. Sehun ingat betul dengan apa yang telah ia lakukan tadi pada Baekhyun

"apa aku berlebihan?"

"tapi ia tak menolaknya tadi" Sehun kembali teringat adegan dimana ia telah menggerayangi tubuh kekasih polosnya itu

"arghhhh ini gara-gara Kamjong" Sehun mengusak kepalanya kasar.

.

Saat ini Luhan tengah berada di samping gundukan hijau dengan bunga yang berada di tangannya yang sengaja ia beli untuk dibawa ke rumah peristirahatan terakhir milik Yejin, mantan istri Chanyeol.

"apa kabar Yejin-ah?" seulas senyum terpatri di bibir Luhan

Iya sering datang kemari untuk mengganti bunga yang telah layu, dan tentunya tanpa sepengetahuan Chanyeol dan yang lainnya.

"anakmu sudah besar dan sangat cantik, ia tengah berpacaran dengan Sehun adikku"

Luhan tensenyum sangat cantik dengan mata rusanya yang berbinar

"kau dulu berkata jika adikku sangat menggemaskan dan tampan, kau bahkan ingin menunggunya hingga besar. Kau ingat kan?"

Luhan tertawa ringan mengingat betapa lucunya Yejin ingin mendekati Sehun waktu itu

"sekarang Baekhyun lah yang mendapatkan hati milik Sehun, kau pasti senang" Luhan mengelus nisan itu tepat pada nama Yejin

"kau tau, Chanyeol sangat sibuk. Aku bahkan khawatir dengan keadaannya"

Wajah Luhan berubah sendu

"ia sering lembur dan telat makan, aku tidak bisa terus mengomelinya karena aku tau aku bukan siapa-siapa untuknya"

Angin berhembus menyibak sedikit rambut Luhan yang tergerai

"aku sudah lama menyimpan perasaanku untuknya, apa kau tidak marah?"

Luhan tersenyum kecut

"aku tau Chanyeol hanya menganggapku sebagai noona-nya tidak lebih. Aku bisa melihat ia sangat menyayangi anakmu sehingga ia tak bisa membagi waktunya untuk wanita lain selain Baekhyun"

Luhan menengadah, ia tak mau menangis lagi hanya karena perasaan terlalu lamanya mengharap pada seseorang yang tak pernah menolehnya sedikitpun.

"aku tidak bisa melakukan hal yang lebih karena aku tau diri. Aku cukup senang bisa tetap dekat dengan Chanyeol, aku tidak akan memaksakan kehendakku"

Luhan yakin suatu saat hal yang indah akan datang padanya maka ia akan sangat bersyukur namun jika hal itu tidak pernah sedikitpun mampir ia tak akan marah pada kehendak Tuhan

Luhan berdiri dan merapikan seluruh pakaiannya

"aku pamit ya, jika tidak sibuk aku akan kemari lagi"

Lalu Luhan pergi dengan di iringi keheningan.

.

Hari senin adalah hari dimana Baekhyun merasa sangat _mager_. Ia di hadapkan dengan berbagai tugas yang membosankan, untung saja ada Kyungsoo yang selalu bisa di andalkan. Baekhyun bukannya bodoh tapi ia kadang di dera penyakit malas mendadak, ingat Baekhyun adalah anak pintar sejak dulu.

Baekhyun sampai di depan pintu kelas dan matanya langsung terpatri pada sosok sahabatnya yang tertidur di bangku

"hei Kyung" Baekhyun menepuk bahu Kyungsoo

"hmm" hanya itu jawabannya

"yak pagi-pagi masih saja tidur eoh?"

"aku capek Baek"

"astaga apa kau sebelum berangkat sudah _berolahraga_?"

"jaga mulutmu ember" Kyungsoo tidak bergerak sedikitpun

Baekhyun berpikir ada baiknya menjaili sahabatnya itu agar ia mau bangun. Baekhyun mengarahkan bibirnya tepat di telinga Kyungsoo dan mengatakan

"sayanghh akuh mau susu" dengan suara yang dibuat-buat se sensual mungkin mengikuti kata-kata Kai dengan sedikit meniup telinga Kyungsoo

"yakkkk" Dan ya Kyungsoo langsung bangun dengan mata melotot mau keluar

"hehehe" Baekhun nyengir dengan menunjukkan pose _peace_ di jarinya

"kau ini, aku capek tau"

"kau sih pagi-pagi suka begitu"

"pelankan suaramu corong masjid, Kai selalu begitu" Kyungsoo berbisik

"apa kau tidak bisa menolak?"

"bagaimana bisa menolak jika itu enak"

"yakk" Baekhyun memukul kepala Kyungsoo

"aduh" Kyungsoo mengusap kepalanya yang mungkin saja sebentar lagi akan kopyor oleh pukulan Baekhyun

"apa _milikmu_ tidak sakit jika kalian sering melakukan itu?"

Kyungsoo mengangguk "tapi sakitnya tidak lama kok"

"ish ish ish kalian ini"

"kau sudah mencobanya?" tanya Kyungsoo tanpa basa-basi

"apa?"

"itu tu" Kyungsoo memainkan sebelah alisnya naik dan turun

"aku tidak berani kau tau"

"yahhh" ku kira sudah

Baekhyun hanya menggeleng-gelengkan kepalanya

"jangan mencobanya jika kau takut" kata Kyungsoo

"kenapa?"

"karena kau akan ketagihan hehe"

"senikmat itukah?"

"heem" angguk Kyungsoo, Baekhyun menghembuskan nafas kasar

"kau tau _milik_ Kai sangat besar"

"yak kau ingin ku pukul lagi?

"haha tidak-tidak"

Tidak bohong jika Baekhyun sebenarnya sangat penasaran dengan hal _itu_. Bagaimana caranya, rasanya, dan _milik_ kekasihnya Oh Sehun. Ia pernah menonton adegan dewasa di film barat tapi tidak sedetail dan sefrontal cerita Kyungsoo tempo hari lalu yang membuat dirinya terprovokasi hingga ia berubah menjadi sedikit binal di hadapan Sehun hingga kekasihnya itu terangsang pula dengan menodai setengah dari tubuhnya. Baekhyun bergidik ngeri

"kau kenapa?"

"tidak apa-apa"

"ah yang benar? Kau memikirkan hal mesum kan?" goda Kyungsoo

"tidak"

"yakin? Bagaimana _milik_ Sehun?" Kyungsoo terkikik geli

"yaaaaa" Baekhyun berteriak dan keluar dari kelas dengan menghentak-hentakkan kakinya kesal pada sahabatnya itu. Jujur saja ia malu walaupun tidak pernah melihat _milik_ Sehun tapi ia masih sangat ingat bagaimana _milik_ Sehun mengembung dibalik celananya dan sangat keras mengenai bokongnya yang duduk diatas Sehun waktu itu.

.

Chanyeol kembali di sibukkan dengan kertas-kertas yang menjulang tinggi di atas meja kerjanya, ia harus cepat menyelesaikan ini karena deadline yang sudah di depan mata.

Kemarin temannya Jongdae menelfonnya jika ia akan berkunjung ke Seoul, maklum Jongdae sudah lama tinggal di Jepang mengingat pekerjaan yang di wariskan oleh keluarganya disana.

Jongdae bahkan akan mengajak serta adik perempuannya yang dulu sempat menaruh hati pada Chanyeol, bahkan kata Jongdae adiknya itu masih single karena ia fokus pada usaha _bakery_ nya dan lupa untuk mencari pasangan setelah hubungannya kandas beberapa tahun yang lalu.

Chanyeol tak memungkiri jika adik temannya itu juga cantik, namun dulu Chanyeol hanya sempat dekat saja sebelum akhirnya Jongdae pindah ke Jepang dan hubungan mereka berdua berhenti begitu saja.

"noona tolong antarkan dokumen milik Tuan Choi untuk aku periksa kembali" Chanyeol menghubungi Luhan lewat telfon dan mengabaikan sikap keformalan yang seharusnya terjadi antara atasan dan bawahan

Tok.. tok.. tok..

"masuk"

Luhan membuka pintu dan menemukan Chanyeol tengah berada di kursinya dengan kacamata baca yang bertengger indah di hidung bangirnya yang sangat sialnya menambah kadar ketampanan milik duda beranak satu itu

"ini Yeol" Luhan juga sudah biasa bersikap seperti ini toh ini juga permintaan Chanyeol agar hubungan diantara keduanya tidak kaku

"gomawo noona"

Luhan hanya mengangguk ketika Chanyeol menolehnya sekilas

"istirahatlah Yeol, kau tampak berantakan" Luhan menasehati

"aku akan menyelesaikan ini secepatnya sebelum temanku datang kemari" Chanyeol tetap fokus pada kertasnya tanpa memandang wajah Luhan yang sedari tadi tak putus melihat dirinya yang sibuk

"siapa?"

"Jongdae, kau ingat?"

"ahh si suara indah" Luhan ingat jika Jongdae menjadi ketua paduan suara saat SMA dulu

"yep betul noona"

"kapan ia kemari?" Luhan penasaran

"mungkin nanti sore"

"ah begitu"

"kau ingin menemuinya juga?" Chanyeol tiba-tiba menoleh tepat kearah mata Luhan dan sontak yang dipandangi merasa kaget

"ehmm, boleh juga. Aku sudah lama tak mendengar kabarnya" Luhan berdehem untuk menetralkan sedikit detak jantungnya

"baiklah, tunggu saja" Chanyeol tersenyum tipis dan kembali menyibukkan diri

"aku akan ke kantin sebentar, kau mau apa? Mengingat jam makan siang telah dimulai tapi Chanyeol tetap saja berkutat di ruangannya

"belikan aku _banana milk_ "

Luhan terkikik sebentar

"kekanakan sekali"

"kau tau itu" Chanyeol menertawakan dirinya sendiri

"kau tidak makan?" tanya Luhan lagi

"anakku telah membawakan aku bekal, Baekhyun sedang semangat sekali belajar memasak" Chanyeol menunjukkan dengan dagunya kotak bekal yang ada di seberang meja, Luhan mengikuti arahnya dan menemukan kotak bekal berwarna pink

"baiklah aku permisi dulu"

Chanyeol hanya mengangguk mengiyakan

.

"oppa aku aku deg-degan" Nana memegang dada sebelah kirinya yang sedari tadi tidak mau woles /kayak aku pas ketemu mantan ups/

"santai lah adikku" Jongdae menenangkan

"sudah lama aku tidak bertemu dengannya, aku gugup"

"kau sudah tak muda lagi jangan bertingkah seperti ABG"

"yak aku masih 34 tahun"

"dan belum menikah" Jondae tertawa, adiknya itu sangat keras kepala. Di umurnya yang sudah sangat matang itu ia masih saja fokus pada usahanya dan belum menikah

"aku hanya belum berani" Nana sudah berulang kali pacaran namun tidak ada yang berhasil menjadikannya ia istri, ia sudah sering di sakiti jadi ia merasa lelaki sedikit menakutkan

"tidak semua lelaki seperti itu, kau hanya perlu belajar membangun kepercayaanmu lagi pada seorang pria" Jongdae menasehati

"akan ku coba oppa" Nana mengangguk meyakinkan kakaknya, Kim Jongdae.

.

Langit kota Seoul sudah makin abu-abu pertanda sore telah tiba, Chanyeol merenggangkan seluruh tubuh lelahnya dan melangkahkan kakinya menuju walk in closet miliknya membasuh tangan dan wajahnya agar terlihat lebih fresh

Setelah kegiatannya selesai, ia langkahkan kakinya menuju sofa dan mendudukkan dirinya nyaman bersender pada bantalan sofa yang empuk

Chanyeol merogoh sakunya dan mengambil benda pipih yang sebenarnya sejak tadi tengah berpendar pertanda notifikasi dari salah satu aplikasi chat yang selalu ia gunakan

From : Father's Queen

 _Ayah sudah makan?_

Chanyeol tersenyum membaca pesan singkat itu, ia mengetikkan balasan

From : Ma King

 _ **Sudah, apa kau juga sudah makan sayang?**_

Baekhyun cemberut membaca pesan ayahnya yang sedikit lambat membalasnya

 _Lama sekali membalasnya, aku sedang makan bersama Kyungsoo_

 _ **Ayah sedang sibuk, maaf ya**_

 _Baiklah, baiklah ayah yang super duper sibuk_

 _ **Kau merajuk eoh?**_

 _Tidak_

 _ **Benarkah? Kau mau ice cream nanti?**_

 _Jangan merayu ayah~~_

Chanyeol tau anaknya pasti sedang mengerucutkan bibir mungilnya karena sedang di goda

 _ **Ayah tidak merayu, tunggu ayah pulang dan kita makan ice cream bersama**_

 _Yahhh aku tidak bisa menolak pesona ice cream kekeke_

Chanyeol tersenyum menanggapinya dan tepat Luhan masuk tanpa memberi aba-aba

"maaf Yeol, Jongdae sudah tiba" Luhan meringis dan tiba-tiba Jongdae muncul dari balik pintu

"hai bro" Jongdae langsung menghampiri Chanyeol dan memeluk temannya itu, Chanyeol membalas pelukan hangat Jongdae

"bagaimana kabarmu?" tanya Chanyeol

"aku baik, kau melupakan adikku ya?" Jongdae tersenyum melirik Nana

"oh Nana apa kabar?" Chanyeol menjabat tangan halus milik Nana

"aku baik juga op..pa"

"yak kau bertambah tinggi eoh?" Chanyeol menelisik seluruh penampilan Nana saat ini, berambut panjang, langsing, tinggi, dan tentunya cantik

"aku tidak mau kau ejek pendek lagi oppa" Nana sedikit gugup memanggil nama Chanyeol dengan sebutan oppa mengingat mereka sudah lama tak berkomunikasi dan lagi umur mereka tak lagi muda

"ayo duduk" Chanyeol mempersilahkan mereka duduk dan otomatis Luhan mengikuti

"bagaimana kabarmu noona?" Jongdae bertanya pada Luhan

"ya beginilah aku, aku baik" Luhan tersenyum lembut

"kau tetap cantik dari dulu" Jongdae menggoda

"ingat oppa, dirumah ada Xiumin eonnie" seru Nana

Seluruh orang yang ada di ruangan itu tertawa menanggapi tingkah polah milik Nana yang masih terlihat kekanakan

"kakakmu memang jago menggombal Na" kata Luhan

"dan karena itu Xiumin noona terpikat olehnya dulu" Chanyeol menambahi

Jongdae yang di bicarakan hanya tersenyum lebar.

Pertemuan mereka berempat di isi dengan cerita masa lalu hingga pekerjaan mereka masing-masing.

.

"Hun kau bisa menjemputku?" Baekhyun tengah menelfon kekasihnya

"aku tunggu di gerbang okay"

Setelah mendapat jawaban iya, Baekhyun berjalan menuju tempat yang ia tuju untuk menunggu kekasihnya menjemput.

Tak lama kemudian Sehun muncul dengan motor sportnya

"lama menunggu?" tanya Sehub

"tak apa, ayo pulang"

Sehun memakaikan helm yang biasa dipakai Baekhyun dan mulai menancapkan gasnya. Seperti biasa, Baekhyun akan memeluk erat Sehun.

Di perjalanan Baekhyun tak banyak berbicara, Sehun yakin jika kekasihnya masih tak enak hati padanya. Sehun nanti akan meminta maaf

Sehun mengantar Baekhyun sampai di depan pintu rumah, terlihat mobil Chanyeol sudah terparkir di bagasi. Pulang awal pikir Baekhyun

"terimakasih Hun, kau bisa pulang"

"tunggu Baek" Sehun menarik tangan Baekhyun pelan hingga mereka berdua kini berhadapan

"ada apa?"

"aku minta maaf"

Baekhyun mengerutkan keningnya karena bingung

"untuk?"

"untuk kelakuanku yang berlebihan padamu kala itu"

Baekhyun tau betul apa yang dimaksud oleh Sehun, ia tidak marah hanya saja ia sedikit agak canggung karena malu. Ya karena belum terbiasa /hahaha ketawa setan/

"sudahlah jangan dibahas" Baekhyun menjawabnya tulus

"sungguh aku minta maaf sayang" Sehun membelai pipi Baekhyun dengan kedua tangannya

Baekhyun bisa merasakan bagaimana perasaan Sehun sangat besar untuknya, ia tak akan tega jika terus merasa canggung seperti ini

"tidak apa-apa, aku tidak marah kok" Baekhyun tersenyum sangat manis

Sehun membalasnya dengan kecupan lembut di dahi Baekhyun, dan si gadis hanya bisa memejamkan kepalanya merasakan kehangatan dari ujung bibir milik kekasih tampannya

Chanyeol muncul dari balik garasi dan melihat mereka berdua, Chanyeol diam tak ingin ketahuan dan kembali ke mobilnya. Setelah beberapa detik terdengar motor Sehun menjauh dari rumahnya

.

"aku pulang" riang Baekhyun, ia tak sabar menyantap ice cream yang telah dijanjikan oleh ayahnya

"ayah.." Baekhyun tak mendengar sautan, ia kira ayahnya telah tiba lebih dulu karena mobilnya sudah ada sejak ia sampai dirumah

Cklek…

"ayah" sontak Baekhyun

"kenapa kaget?"

"ku kira ayah telah sampai dari tadi"

"ayah masih didalam mobil tadi untuk mengecek email dadakan" bohongnya

"oh begitu, mana ice cream ku?"

"ini dia" Chanyeol mengangkat sekantung kresek penuh ice cream

"asyikkk" Baekhyun langsung menyambar kresek yang dibawa Chanyeol dan mendudukkan dirinya di sofa dan di susul ayahnya duduk berdampingan

"banyak sekali yah?"

"untuk persediaan"

Baekhyun mengambil satu cup ice cream rasa strawberry kesukaannya

"emmm enak" Baekhyun benar-benar menikmati santapannya

Chanyeol hanya melihat anaknya begitu senang dengan binar di kedua mata indahnya

"kau suka" tanya Chanyeol

"saaaaangat suka, terimakasih ayah" Baekhyun tersenyum sampai matanya menyipit lucu

"sama-sama sayang"

"ayah"

"hmm"

"apa ayah tidak punya kekasih?" Baekhyun bertanya sangat tiba-tiba dan pertanyaan seperti ini tidak pernah muncul sedikitpun di benak Chanyeol. Baekhyun memandangnya penuh dengan rasa penasaran dan ia hampir tersedak oleh liurnya sendiri namun Chanyeol berusaha tetap tenang

"tumben kau bertanya seperti ini"

"penasaran saja" jawab Baekhyun cuek

"kau ingin ayah punya kekasih?"

Justru pertanyaan seperti inilah yang membingungkan Baekhyun sendiri, disisi lain ia tidak ingin ayahnya kesepian dan di sisi lainnya ia tak ingin ayahnya membagi kasih sayang dengan orang lain

Baekhyun menelan ludahnya sendiri dan menjawabnya

"terserah saja" Baekhyun segera menyendokkan ice cream ke mulutnya agar lebih santai entah kenapa dirinya merasa aneh dengan pertanyaan yang semula ia buat sendiri

Chanyeol tampak diam dan berpikir

"ayah sudah tidak muda lagi Baek" Chanyeol tersenyum tipis dan membelai surai lembut milik anak gadisnya itu

"ayah masih 39, ingat?"

"39 bukan kah itu sedikit tua?" Chanyeol tertawa ringan, Baekhyun hanya cemberut. Menurutnya Chanyeol masih belum terlihat tua sekali bahkan ayahnya masih pantas bermain di drama korea kesukaannya yang biasa fangirl katakan "ahjussi rasa oppa"

"tua itu 50 tahun ayah"

"jadi intinya?"

"apa?"

"ayah boleh berkencan?" Chanyeol tampaknya dalam mode "mari menggoda Baekhyun"

"aku kan sudah bilang tadi" Baekhyun memutar bola matanya sembari menyilangkan tangannya

"yakin?"

"kenapa sih?"

"kau yakin?" Chanyeol sebenarnya menggoda namun ada sedikit rasa penasaran yang terbersit di hatinya

"ayah jangan mulai lagi"

"ayah kan bertanya sayang"

"hmm"

"kenapa?" Chanyeol penasaran

Baekhyun tampak tak yakin dengan jawaban yang akan ia lontarkan pada Chanyeol, ingin mengiyakan tapi tidak sepenuhnya 'iya' ingin mengatakan tidak tapi ia kasihan pada ayahnya yang selalu sendiri. Baekhyun benar-benar dibuat bingung, ia terjebak pada pertanyaannya sendiri. Ayahnya terlihat fokus memandanginya dengan tangan yang tak henti menyuapkan ice cream ke mulutnya sedari tadi

"bagaimana?" Chanyeol bertanya lagi

Baekhyun tidak tau harus bagaimana dan ia memilih untuk menyudahi pembahasan yang membingungkan ini

"aku ngantuk yah, aku mau ke kamar. Jaljayo~"

Belum Chanyeol membalas, Baekhyun sudah secepat kilat meninggalkan tempat duduknya dan ice cream yang tersisa sedikit di meja

.

Nana sedang duduk di cafe seorang diri, ia ingat bagaimana dulu ia dan Chanyeol pernah berdua saja di cafe ini untuk menghabiskan sisa masa liburan sekolah.

Waktu itu Chanyeol telah dekat dengan Yejin namun pribadi Chanyeol yang hangat ia tak pernah memberi jarak pada Nana, ya karena mereka hanya berteman, Nana mengenal Chanyeol karena Jongdae sang kakak berteman baik dengan pria bersuara bass itu.

Nana tidak pernah menyukai Chanyeol secara berlebihan, semua berawal dari kekaguman semata. Bagaimana tidak kagum, jika Chanyeol adalah anak yang pintar, jago bermain alat musik, idola para wanita, dan juga sangat dewasa.

Chanyeol tau jika Nana sempat suka padanya, namun Chanyeol hanya santai menanggapinya karena sudah ada Yejin di hatinya.

"untung aku tidak tergila-gila padanya" Nana tersenyum simpul

"jika iya, maka aku akan tersiksa"

Ungkapan Nana tidak meleset sedikitpun, mengapa? Karena ada satu jiwa di tempat lain yang tersiksa hatinya sampai saat ini.

.

"Baek"

"nde"

"Baekhyunee"

"hmm, waeyo?"

"kenapa wajahmu ditekuk seperti itu eoh?" tanya Sehun, mereka berdua sedang berada di taman area sungai Han

"tidak kok"

"sedang ada masalah?"

"nothing"

"badmood?"

"maybe"

"ceritalah" bujuk Sehun

"tidak ada cerita Hun" Baekhyun menatap Sehun

"lalu kenapa wajahmu masam sekali hmm?" Sehun mengapit wajah imut Baekhyun dengan kedua tangan besarnya

"mmmm" gumam Baekhyun

"why chagi? Sehun memanyunkan bibirnya untuk merayu Baekhyun, yang dirayu merasa gemas sekali dengan kekasih tampannya ini. Baekhyun menjawabnya dengan kecupan kilas di bibir Sehun yang di akhiri dengan tawa geli seorang Baekhyun

"kau nakal ya" Sehun menoel hidung Baekhyun

"aniyooo" Baekhyun malah ber aegyo sambil mengerlingkan matanya nakal

Sehun yang tak tahan dengan ke imutan luar biasa milik kekasihnya itu memilih untuk menarik pelan leher Baekhyun untuk mempertemukan kedua bibir tipis itu dalam lumatan-lumatan basah penuh gairah.

.

Chanyeol tak menyangka jika Nana akan berkunjung ke rumahnya malam ini, tepat pukul 8 malam Nana mengetuk pintu rumah duda beranak satu tersebut

"kau ingin minum apa?" tawar Chanyeol setelah mempersilahkan nana untuk duduk

"terserah oppa"

"baiklah, segelas orange juice kesukaanmu"

"kau masih mengingatnya" Nana tersenyum dan matanya mengekori tingkah polah Chanyeol di dapur

"aku ahli dalam mengingat kau tau" Chanyeol tertawa renyah. Tawa itu tak berubah sesikitpun pikir Nana

"dimana Baekhyun?"

"oh dia masih dijalan sebentar lagi juga sampai"

Seperti kata pepatah jika orang yang baru saja kita bicarakan ternyata datang tepat setelah kita berbicara maka orang itu akan berumur panjang dan ya Baekhyun datang

"aku pulang ay….yah" Baekhyun bingung kenapa ada wanita cantik dirumahnya

Sadar akan keterkejutan Baekhyun, Nana berdiri dan memberi salam

"halo aku Nana, senang bertemu denganmu Baekhyun" Nana tersenyum sangat menawan

"halo, senang bertemu dengan anda" Baekhyun membungkuk sopan

"Baek kau sudah pulang" tiba-tiba Chanyeol muncul dengan nampan di tangannya

"baru saja yah"

"ah kalian sudah berkenalan?"

"aku sudah memperkenalkan diri oppa" jawab Nana

Baekhyun sedikit melotot, apa? Oppa katanya? Apa dia kekasih ayah? Banyak pertanyaan yang muncul di otak Baekhyun

"baguslah"

"aku ke kamar ayah"

"oke, istirahatlah"

Cuma itu saja? Istirahat? Hell, aku tidak capek. Apa-apaan itu? Mengusirku? Biar tidak mengganggu? Mentang-mentang ayah tidak pernah menggangguku jika Sehun kemari, dasar orang tua.

.

"bagaimana pekerjaanmu?" tanya Chanyeol

"cukup baik, ku lihat perusahaanmu maju pesat oppa"

"ya begitulah" jawab Chanyeol santai

"kau tetap sama"

"maksudmu?"

"kau selalu terlihat tenang dan santai" kekeh Nana

"aku memang seperti ini"

Nana hanya mengangguk menanggapinya, ia penasaran sekali tentang hidup Chanyeol, ia dengar dari Jongdae jika Chanyeol tak pernah memiliki kekasih semenjak istrinya meninggal

"kau punya kekasih?"

"tidak"

"yang benar saja"

"kau tidak percaya?" Chanyeol tersenyum

Jangan tersenyum, kau bisa sangat tampan dengan hanya seperti itu. Batin Nana

"mana mungkin pria seperti oppa tidak memiliki kekasih?"

"jadi maksudmu aku pria seperti apa?" sepertinya Chanyeol ahli dalam memutar-mutar pertanyaan yang dibuat oleh penanya

"ya kau malah bertanya?" Nana tertawa

"aku hanya ingin tau"

"kau tau sendiri kau seperti apa oppa"

"aku ingin dengar darimu"

"omg, kau menyebalkan" Nana memberanikan diri untuk menepuk bahu Chanyeol karena mereka duduk bersebelahan

"jawab saja"

"hmm bagaimana ya? Hmm"

"hmn hmm apa?"

"pintar, sukses, mapan, dan…?"

"dan apa?" goda Chayeol

"tampan" Nana tersenyum malu dan semburat pink lebih kentara di pipi tirusnya

"haha kau ketinggalan satu lagi"

"apa oppa?"

"tebak saja"

"pintar main alat musik?"

"bukan"

"bisa nge-rapp?"

"ah itu masalalu" Chanyeol menggeleng-gelengkan kepalanya

"lalu apa?" Nana tampak menyerah

"kau ingin tau? Padahal ini sudah jelas sekali

"aku kan kepo" Nana tertawa

"dan… duda" Chanyeol berubah serius

Nana yang sadar akan kenyataan itu malah tak enak sendiri

"ah duda bukan hal yang memalukan kok"

"memang tidak. Tapi wanita akan berpikir dua kali untuk mendekatiku" tawa Chanyeol remeh

"jangan begitu oppa" Nana menatap lurus kearah mata Chanyeol yang juga menatapnya intens

"aku punya anak yang harus aku rawat dan aku sayangi"

"wanita yang tulus padamu akan menyayangi anakmu juga, percayalah padaku"

Nana memegang lembut tangan Chanyeol bermaksud untuk meyakinkan

"terimakasih" Chanyeol menatap Nana dengan lembut

.

Dua bersaudara Kim itu akhirnya pulang ke Jepang, tinggal di Seoul selama dua minggu cukup mengobati rasa rindu kampung halaman bagi keduanya. Chanyeol dan Baekhyun mengantarkan kepergian mereka di Bandara

"Kami pulang Yeol" Kata Jongdae

"hati-hati" Chanyeol menepuk pundak Jongdae dan mereka saling berpelukan singkat

"Baekhyunee yang cantik jaga ayahmu ini okay" Jongdae mencubit pipi Baekhyun gemas

"nde paman" Baekhyun tersenyum manis

Nana memperhatikan Baekhyun yang terlihat tak seperti biasanya

"oppa jaga dirimu baik-baik" Nana melambaikan tangannya

"kau juga, sampai bertemu lagi"

.

.

Sebagai salah satu orang paling berpengaruh di Korea menjadikan Chanyeol mempunyai banyak kolega bisnis, Chanyeol memang dikenal sebagai pribadi yang rendah hati dan ramah sebab itu ia sering ditawari untuk menikah dengan putri mereka. Semua orang juga tau bahwa duda tampan nan kaya itu adalah _single parent_ , tapi itu hanya status saja tidak ada yang memikirkan tentang statusnya jika kelebihan seorang Park Chanyeol mengalahkan segalanya.

Undangan pesta pernikahan kolega Chanyeol terletak di meja, Chanyeol baru saja keluar dari kamar mandi dan segera membacanya.

"kenapa harus membawa pasangan?" Chanyeol tampak berpikir

"ada acara berdansa? Astaga" Chanyeol menepuk jidatnya

Acara seperti ini tidak cocok untuk duda sepertinya, duda yang tidak memiliki kekasih harus membawa pasangan di pesta. Chanyeol memijit pelipisnya kebingungan

"siapa? Luhan noona?"

"ah tidak-tidak takut ada skandal nantinya"

Chanyeol menggeleng-geleng, seorang CEO berpasangan dengan sekretarisnya di acara pesta dansa. Oh tidak itu tidak lucu pikir Chanyeol

 _Shimmie shimmie ko ko bop i think i like it~_

Hp nya berbunyi dan seketika itu ia mengangkat panggilan dari orang yang sangat ia kenal

"halo sayang ada apa?"

"..."

"ah tidak ada, ayah sedang di kantor"

"..."

"maaf ayah nanti akan ke pesta"

"..."

"bukan, acara pernikahan kolega ayah. Besok saja ya nontonnya"

"..."

"oke oke"

Otak jernih Chanyeol tiba-tiba memunculkan ide yang tidak buruk namun sedikit ya, bagaimana ya menyebutnya /hehe/

"sayang kau mau membantu ayah?"

"..."

"tapi apa kau mau?"

"..."

"jadi begini, apa kau mau menemani ayah nanti?"

"..."

"di undangan itu mengharuskan membawa pasangan, ayah tidak tau harus mengajak siapa"

"..."

"ayah tidak bisa mengajak bibi Luhan, sayang"

"..."

"ayah takut ada skandal yang bisa mengganggu perusahaan ayah nantinya"

"..."

"jadi bagaimana?"

"..."

"terimakasih sayang, sebentar lagi ayah pulang"

"..."

"oke bye"

Chanyeol tersenyum lega, setidaknya membawa anaknya sendiri tidak akan menimbulkan gosip-gosip aneh yang terdengar nantinya.

Chanyeol segera mengambil jas nya dan keluar dari ruangannya.

.

Baekhyun menghamburkan semua isi lemarinya, ia bingung harus memakai baju apa nanti. Ia tidak punya satupun gaun yang cocok untuk pesta seperti ini. Ia berkacak pinggang dan mondar-mandir di dalam kamarnya, ia tadi sudah menelfon Sehun jika ia akan menemani ayahnya dan kekasihnya itu mengiyakan.

Chanyeol tiba dirumah dan tak menemukan Baekhyun di ruang tv seperti biasanya, ia menuju kamar anaknya dan mengetuknya

"masuk ayah"

"ada apa dengan baju-bajumu Baek?"

"aku bingung mau berpakaian apa" Baekhyun cemberut

"tenanglah, dan segeralah mandi. Ayah akan mengajakmu ke suatu tempat sebelum ke pesta nanti"

"kemana?"

"sudahlah, ayo bergegaslah"

"baiklah" Chanyeol berlalu dan Baekhyun dalam mode kebingungan

Satu jam terlewati Chanyeol dan Baekhyun saat telah sampai di bangunan yang megah, Baekhyun bingung kenapa ayahnya menghentikan mobilnya di depan butik serta salon yang terlihat sering di datangi oleh orang-orang kelas atas

"ayo masuk"

Keduanya masuk di bangunan itu dan langsung disambut oleh para pelayan. Chanyeol berbisik pada salah satu pelayan dan pelayan itu mengangguk mengerti.

"mari ikuti saya nona" pelayan itu tersenyum kepada Baekhyun dan Baekhyun hanya mengikuti saja

Chanyeol duduk diruang tunggu sembari membaca majalah sedangkan yang didalam sedang di _makeover._

Baekhyun dibuat kagum dengan gaun-gaun yang tersedia di tempat ini

"karena nona akan mendatangi pesta pernikahan maka saya merekomendasikan gaun ini untuk nona pakai"

Baekhyun membeo

"ap..apa ini tidak terlalu terbuka?"

Baekhyun menyentuh gaun itu di bagian dadanya. Gaun itu sangat cantik namun sangat terbuka

"tidak nona, gaun ini paling sesuai dengan nona" pelayan itu tersenyum meyakinkan

"baiklah akan ku coba, apa ayah yang menyuruh untuk memakai ini?"

"tuan Park tidak mengatakan apapun, beliau percayakan semuanya pada saya nona"

"ah begitu"

Baekhyun segera mencobanya dan wow gaun itu melekat sempurna pada tubuhnya. Gaun berwarna merah maroon berlengan spagetti yang sedikit menonjolkan belahan dadanya itu sangat pas di tubuhnya yang ramping.

Sebelum gaun itu benar-benar ia pakai Baekhyun harus dipoles terlebih dahulu oleh tangan-tangan yang ahli dalam bidangnya. Rambut panjang bergelombangnya tergerai indah, makeup yang sedikit mencolok namun tidak berlebihan sudah menempel sempurna di paras ayu milik Baekhyun.

Chanyeol mengecek arlojinya, setengah jam lagi acara akan dimulai dan Baekhyun belum menampakkan wujudnya.

Baekhyun tampak tegang dan berjalan dengan heelsnya yang senada dengan warna gaunnya.

Baekhyun berhenti di depan Chanyeol, sontak saja Chanyeol mengarahkan pandangannya sedikit keatas dan lihat apa matanya benar-benar salah saat ini? Baekhyun sangat menawan saat ini, gaun selutut, heels yang pas, dan

"kau cantik sayang" Chanyeol bangkit, matanya tak luput dari anaknya sedikitpun.

Baekhyun menutup wajahnya malu-malu

"kau siap?"

"iya"

Chanyeol menggandeng tangan Baekhyun dan keluar dari tempat itu, beberapa pasang mata tertuju pada mereka berdua. Dari pandangan mereka pastilah keduanya adalah pasangan yang sangat serasi

.

Chanyeol tiba 5 menit sebelum acara dimulai

"jangan gugup oke"

Baekhyun hanya mengangguk

Mereka berjalan beriringan seperti pasangan yang lain. Banyak pasang mata yang melihat mereka berdua, bagaimana tidak pasangan itu sangat sempurna.

Chanyeol memakasi setelah jas hitam legam dan kemeja dengan warna senada pula, jasnya dibiarkan terbuka dan ia tidak memakai dasi. Sedangkan Baekhyun tampak elegan berjalan disamping Chanyeol dengan gandengan tangan yang tak mau lepas sedikitpun.

"hai Park" itu Minho

"hai Minho"

"woah kau sudah memiliki kekasih ternyata" Minho menyikut lengan Chanyeol sedangkan Baekhyun tersenyum malu-malu

"husss bukan"

"eh nona kau tidak diakui" Minho tertawa

"jangan salah sangka, dia anakku. Sayang perkenalkan dirimu"

Minho membeo seketika tak menyangka jika anak Chanyeol sudah sebesar ini dan cantik pula

"halo namaku Park Baekhyun, senang bertemu dengan anda"

"aku Choi Minho, senang juga bertemu denganmu" Minho dan Baekhyun sama-sama tersenyum

"Park aku tak menyangkanya"

"apa maksudmu?"

"anakmu sangat cantik" Minho berdecak kagum

"ingat disana ada istrimu"

"hahaha posessif sekali, aku akan kesana nikmati pestanya Baekkie" Minho mengerlingkan matanya genit, Baekhyun terkikik geli.

.

Acara malam itu berlangsung dengan meriah, ruangan ditata sedemikian rupa untuk menciptakan kesan romantis. Chanyeol memandangi anaknya yang sedang mengobrol dengan Minho beserta Istrinya. Chanyeol meneguk beberapa gelas wine entah kenapa fikirannya sedikit kacau, padahal toleransinya pada minuman beralkohol sangat minim.

Acara selanjutnya adalah berdansa, semua tamu undangan merapat kelantai dansa dengan pasangannya masing-masing. Baekhyun menghampiri ayahnya yang termenung

"ayah mau berdansa?" entahlah padahal ia tak bisa berdansa

"kau mau?"

"aku tidak yakin, aku tidak pernah berdansa"

Chanyeol tersenyum tipis dan berdiri dari kursinya

"ayah bisa" Chanyeol langsung menarik tangan Baekhyun.

Musik mulai mengalun dengan indahnya, pasangan yang berada dilantai dansa ini tampak begitu lihai menggerakkan tubuh mereka. Baekhyun kaku ditempat karena sungguh ia kaget dengan perilaku spontan ayahnya. Bagaimana tidak, Chanyeol meletakkan tangannya ke pinggang Baekhyun dan merapatkan tubuh mereka berdua.

"kalungkan tanganmu Baek"

Baekhyun sedikit gugup namun tetap menurut. Chanyeol mulai menggerakkan tubuhnya sesuai irama

"ikuti ayah, ayah akan mengajarimu berdansa"

"iya ayah"

Step demi step mereka lakukan, irama yang begitu mendayu membuat semuanya larut dalam dekapan pasangan masing-masing. Baekhyun masih kaku namun sudah bisa mengimbangi Chanyeol

"ayah kau mahir sekali" Chanyeol terkekeh

"ayah dan ibu selalu berdansa tiap ada kesempatan"

Baekhyun menangkap senyum bahagia milik ayahnya kala ia menyebut nama ibunya. Baekhyun ikut tersenyum dan miris pada waktu yang bersamaan.

Entah sejak kapan wajah Baekhyun didepannya kini berubah menjadi wajah Yejin, Chanyeol memandanginya lekat-lekat seakan bias itu akan hilang seketika. Chanyeol menghentikan gerakannya ditengah tamu undangan yang lain masih enggan untuk berhenti berdansa.

Chanyeol membelai pipi lembut itu dengan kedua tangan besarnya dengan mata berkaca-kaca. Sedangkan Baekhyun dibuat linglung akan sentuhan orang yang sudah jelas bukan kekasihnya, hatinya berdesir aneh. Baekhyun sempat bingung namun ia tak bisa menolak sentuhan itu, bagaimana cara ayahnya menatapnya membuat seluruh saraf dalam tubuhnya melemah. Chanyeol tak berkata-kata begitupun Baekhyun.

"sayang" lirih Chanyeol

Baekhyun hanya memandang, mendongak untuk menatap intens mata ayahnya

"aku merindukanmu" tanpa jeda Chanyeol langsung mengarahkan bibir tebalnya pada bibir mungil Baekhyun. Persetan dengan status ayah dan anak ini toh tidak semua orang tau status mereka.

Chanyeol melumatnya dengan lembut, sedangkan Baekhyun tetap membolakan matanya. Ayahnya menciumnya.

Baekhyun terbuai, ia serasa terbang. Sehun tak seperti ini, ini sangat beda baginya.

Chanyeol mulai berani memainkan lidahnya dirongga mulut Baekhyun, Baekhyun tak kuasa untuk tidak menutup matanya. Memabukkan.

Lumatan demi lumatan mereka mainkan, Chanyeol memeluk erat tubuh mungil Baekhyun. Tangan besarnya ia alihkan pada tengkuk Baekhyun untuk memperdalam ciumannya. Menyesap bibir cherry itu.

Chanyeol menyudahi ciumannya dengan mata yang tetap terpejam.

"ayah"

Bagai terantuk batu, Chanyeol membuka matanya dan sadar akan kebodohannya.

Chanyeol melewati Baekhyun begitu saja menuju kamar mandi.

"arkhh apa yang kulakukan" Chanyeol mencuci wajahnya di wastafel.

Chanyeol malu setengah mati, bisa-bisanya ia berfantasi seperti tadi. Ia kalut dan keluar untuk mencari minuman. Wine dimeja ia sambar begitu saja, seteguk tidak cukup. Ia menghabiskan beberapa gelas wine. Ia tidak pernah seperti ini pasca kematian Yejin.

Baekhyun termenung memegang bibirnya, sadar ayahnya tak kunjung datang ia mencari ayahya dan menemukan ayahnya sempoyongan di seberang.

"ayah, apa yang kau lakukan"

"b-baek"

"ayo kita pulang"

"maafkan ayah" rancau Chanyeol

"sudahlah kita pulang dulu" Baekhyun menarik ayahnya dan keluar ruangan.

Baekhyun menuntun Chanyeol dan menempatkan Chanyeol ke kursi penumpang.

Baekhyun bisa menyetir mobil walau ayahnya tidak tau, berterimakasihlah pada Oh Sehun yang telaten mengajarinya.

Baekhyun mengemudi dengan perlahan ia tak mau ambil resiko karena ia masih amatir.

Setiba dirumah, Baekhyun membopong ayahnya yang setengah sadar berjalan menuju kamar ayahnya. Baekhyun khawatir kenapa ayahnya seperti ini.

Chanyeol tidak sadar jika ia banyak berceloteh tadi di mobil, Baekhyun menarik kesimpulan ayahya belum bisa sepenuhnya moveon pada ibunya. Baekhyun sedih dan kasihan pada ayahnya, mungkin karena itu ayahnya betah sendiri selama ini.

Baekhyun berhasil merebahkan Chanyeol di kasurnya, dan mengelap peluh di dahi ayahnya dengan tangannya.

"aku tidak menyangka ayah akan semenyedihkan ini" mata Baekhyun mulai memanas

"Baek" Chanyeol merancau layaknya orang mabuk

"iya ayah aku disini" Baekhyun memegang tangan Chanyeol

"aku tidak akan meninggalkan ayah, aku janji. Aku tidak akan membuat ayah kesepian lagi" Baekhyun susah menelan ludahnya sendiri.

Chanyeol tidak sepenuhnya tuli, ia mendengar suara Baekhyun tapi akal sehatnya belum kembali. Saat Baekhyun ingin beranjak tiba-tiba Chanyeol menarik tangan Baekhyun dengan keras dan membuat Baekhyun limbung tepat didada Chanyeol.

Chanyeol membuka matanya sayu, ada kilat aneh didalamnya. Baekhyun mulai gelisah dengan posisi seintim ini. Ia mencoba bangun tapi Chanyeol memeluknya spontan

"ayah ada apa?"

Chanyeol tak menjawab dan bangun begitu saja membalik posisi mereka. Baekhyun melotot ketika ayahnya mencumbu lehernya, ia ingin memberontak tapi cengkeraman Chanyeol pada lengannya begitu kuat.

"ayah lepas" Baekhyun meronta

Chanyeol mengecup basah lehernya membuat Baekhyun lemah, ini titik kelemahannya.

"ayahhh" Baekhyun sadar suaranya mulai berbeda. Ada apa dengannya.

Chanyeol tak menghentikan aksinya, ia kemudian mengecupi seluruh wajah Baekhyun dengan lembut. Saat ini dimata Chanyeol jelas jika ini anaknya, tapi hasrat kelelakiannya mencuat begitu saja.

Baekhyun 100x lebih cantik dimata Chanyeol saat ini, wajah sayu dengan bibir mungil terbuka sedang meraup udara.

Chanyeol buru-buru memeluk tubuh Baekhyun ketika sadar anaknya itu akan melepaskan diri

"baekhyun, jangan tinggalkan ayah"

Kata-kata itu merobek hati Baekhyun, sakit sekali. Nadanya kentara dengan rasa sedih yang begitu dalam. Baekhyun iba.

Baekhyun tidak sadar, secepat kilat Chanyeol menciumnya lagi dengan begitu rakus. Baekhyun kewalahan. Chanyeol meraup habis bibir tipisnya dan menggigitnya. Baekhyun tak kuasa untuk menolak ini semua, ini salah tapi kenapa begitu menggairahkan.

Disela ciuman mereka yang semakin panas, Chanyeol berani meraba tubuh anaknya. Hilang sudah otaknya.

Tangan Chanyeol menggapai payudara sintal Baekhyun yang mencuat ingin dikeluarkan dari sangkarnya.

Baekhyun memekik tertahan merasakan tangan panas milik ayahnya memijat dadanya dari luar gaun. Rasanya ingin melepaskan diri tapi Baekhyun tidak sanggup.

Chanyeol melepas tautan bibir itu dan melepas gaun milik Baekhyun meninggalkan bra dan celana dalamnya saja, Baekhyun pasrah miliknya sudah basah dibawah sana.

Mata Chanyeol buta akan kenyataan, dimatanya kini hanya ada seorang wanita bertubuh molek yang siap ia nikmati malam ini, ia sudah lama sekali tak melihat pemandangan seperti ini.

Chanyeol mengarahkan bibirnya untuk melumat telinga Baekhyun dan memainkan lidahnya disana. Baekhyun menggeliat payah, jari kakinya meremat sprei putih milik ayahnya. Suaranya ia tahan, ia malu sejujurnya.

Disela lumatan basahnya, Chanyeol menggapai kaitan bra milik Baekhyun dan keindahan itu akhirnya tak terbalut apa-apa. Baekhyun membusungkan dadanya ketika Chanyeol mengecupi pucuk payudaranya. Nafasnya tersengal ketika Chanyeol melumat puting tegang itu. Baekhyun tak bisa menahan lagi suaranya.

"ayahh shhh ahh"

Chanyeol yang mendengar itu makin panas, kedua tangannya bergerak brutal memijat dada Baekhyun. Baekhyun memiringkan wajahnya kekanan dan kekiri tidak kuat merasakan gairah yang meletup-letup pada dirinya.

Puting tegangnya dihisap rakus seperti bayi menyusu pada ibunya. Chanyeol menjilati puting itu bak lollipop. Baekhyun melihat wajah Chanyeol kagum, bagaimana bisa ayahnya yang sedang mabuk terlihat sangat tampan pada saat ini. Baekhyun berani mengelus surai Chanyeol dengan sayang, Chanyeol merasakan kelembutan belaian itu dengan memejamkan matanya.

Baekhyun mendesah keras kala tangan Chanyeol memelintir putingnya seraya menggoda Baekhyun untuk mendesah lebih keras lagi.

Chanyeol beralih ke telinga Baekhyun lagi seraya membisikkan sesuatu

"aku menginginkanmu sayang" dengan suara beratnya yang sexy Baekhyun bingung harus berbuat apa selain mengangguk pelan. Ia tau apa yang ayahnya maksud. Pergolakan hatinya yang mengatakan, aku anakmu, ini dosa besar, dan maafkan aku Sehun telah mengalahkan segalanya.

Chanyeol yang berhasil mendapatkan izin pun langsung menanggalkan semua pakaiannya, Baekhyun memalingkan wajahnya melihat kejantanan ayahnya begitu tegak. Tubuh ayahnya yang atletis membuatnya kagum namun ia malu setengah mati.

Chanyeol sudah benar-benar tegang, otaknya telah terkontaminasi. Ia segera melepas satu-satunya kain yang ada pada tubuh Baekhyun, dan setelahnya mereka telanjang bulat dengan hasrat yang membumbung tinggi mengalahkan kewarasan.

Chanyeol membuka paha Baekhyun lebar-lebar melihat surga dunia itu telah basah akan ulahnya. Lalu Chanyeol tenggelam melumati milik Baekhyun

"ashh ayahh" Baekhyun mendongak keatas merasakan nikmatnya lidah milik ayahnya mengeksplor miliknya.

Chanyeol kalut, segera ia masukkan lidahnya kelubang perawan itu dengan geraman beratnya.

Baekhyun terbang, ia tidak waras ini begitu nikmat. Ia ingin lebih dari ini.

Puas menciumi milik Baekhyun yang masih basah, Chanyeol menegakkan tubuhnya dan menyiapkan miliknya yang sudah merindukan kehangatan milik wanita.

Baekhyun siap, ia siap berdosa untuk ini. Chanyeol tiba-tiba mengecup dahi Baekhyun dengan lembut

"izinkan aku sayang"

"ayahhh s-sakit" itulah jawaban Baekhyun, Chanyeol memasukinya pelan namun perihnya menjalar keseluruh tubuh Baekhyun.

"maaf sayang" Chanyeol belum masuk sepenuhnya, ia menggeram menikmati lubang sempit milik Baekhyun.

Baekhyun kesakitan, ini pengalaman pertamanya.

Setelah masuk sepenuhnya Baekhyun menangis, air matanya tak henti keluar. Chanyeol yang menyadarinya langsung mencium jejak aliran air mata Baekhyun dan menghentikan gerakan dibawahnya.

Darah segar keluar merembes ke sprei putih itu dan menguarkan bau amis, Baekhyun kehilangan hartanya sebagai wanita. Ayahnya yang amat ia sayangi mengambil seluruh hartanya, ia meyakinkan dirinya agar ia tak menyesal setelah ini. Ia masih terisak tapi mencoba menenangkan hatinya.

Setelah Baekhyun mulai tenang, Chanyeol mulai menggerakkan pinggulnya pelan. Ia tak hentinya mengecupi mata Baekhyun.

"hnggg ayahhh"

"ssstt rileks sayang"

Nafas keduanya beradu, Chanyeol mendorong miliknya mengeluarkan lagi dan menghentakkan keras membuat Baekhyun menjerit.

"arkkhhh"

"ssshh" Chanyeol mendesis

Chanyeol menggerakkan miliknya lebih cepat, milik Baekhyun sangat rapat mengapit miliknya yang keras.

"ahh ahh sshh" Baekhyun mulai rileks, rasa sakitnya berubah menjadi nikmat.

Chanyeol bergerak brutal, merasakan kenikmatan yang sudah lama tak ia rasakan. Ia menggeram kenikmatan.

"ayahhh ahh ahh" tubuh Baekhyun tersentak-sentak seiring gerakan Chanyeol

"apa masih sakit?" Baekhyun menggeleng

Chanyeol mengerahkan seluruh hasratnya malam ini. Hasrat yang terpendam selama ini.

.

.

.

TBC

.

.

.

Holaaaaaa akhirnya cb naena yey keprok-keprok. Kurang hot? Kurang panjang? Bentar dong di TBC dlu aku lagi stuck disini udah terlalu kepanjangan ngetiknya capek wkwk.

Maafkan aku jika ff ini edan molornya.

Aku sibuk sbg mahasiswa semester akhir. Tau lah skripsi.

Aku nyempetin nulis ini saat aku lagi pusing revisi hehe. Kenapa? Aku sadar selama ini buat kalian nunggu, aku tau nunggu itu sangatlah capek. Jadi aku sempetin lanjutin ini, maaf jika ceritanya cuma seperti ini. Kayaknya kemampuanku nulis mentok disini haha maaf ya sekali lagi.

Oya not alone hiatus dulu ya. Lagi gak mood nerusin cerita si janda Baekhyun dan si misterius Chanyeol mwehehe.

Nanti aku kasih hadiah ff oneshoot yang menceritakan…..tunggu saja nanti :D

Mind to review?

Itung2 nyemangatin aku nulis ff dan selesaiin skripsi secepat mungkin /wkwk/


	9. Chapter 9

_Aku hanyalah gadis naif yang penyayang. Aku menyayangi ayahku, kekasihku, dan temanku. Jika ada yang mengambil mereka dariku, tolong beri tau dia bahwa aku tak rela. Ayah bagiku adalah segalanya, saking segalanya aku sangat bergantung padanya. Kekasihku yang ku sayang, aku tidak tau kau cinta pertamaku atau bukan tapi yakinlah aku bahagia disisimu. Temanku, kau adalah tempat terbaik untuk bercerita. Berbagi pengalaman adalah hobi kita yakan? Bahkan pengalaman terprivasimu kau ceritakan juga padaku, dasar kampret!_

 _Di umurku yang sudah mulai dewasa, aku tidak pernah memungkiri bahwa ada gejolak aneh dalam diriku ketika berusaha mencerna apa yang dikatakan Kyungsoo padaku. Tentangnya ber-having sex dengan kekasihnya tentunya. Dia bilang aku perlu mencobanya namun kau tau 'aku itu naif'. Bukannya aku sok alim atau bagaimanapun orang menyebutnya, aku hanya takut tapi penasaran. Hampir semua teman wanitaku pernah melakukannya, dan disitulah jiwa lain dalam diriku berkoar. Pada dasarnya gaya pacaranku dengan Sehun tidak terlalu ekstrim namun waktu itu diruang tv aku benar-benar ingin memunculkan jiwa liarku diatas semua rasa penasaranku. Tapi lagi-lagi jiwa ku yang lain tidak mengizinkannya. Aku belum siap._

 _Jika dikata aku ini memang hidup dengan seorang lelaki mapan dan tampan. Seorang lelaki pemilik perusahaan berbasis internasional ternama di pusat kota Seoul memiliki postur tubuh yang aduhai bila dipandang dari sudut perempuan, bahkan para lelaki pun mengagumi dirinya yang karismatik. Jujur saja banyak yang iri padaku. Banyak yang bilang aku kekasihnya padahal bukan. Aku selalu meggandeng lengan kekarnya ketika kami berdua berjalan di keramaian. Bukannya apa, tapi itu sudah menjadi kebiasaanku sedari dulu. Dia ayahku, wajar saja. Aku mengenalnya lebih dari siapapun, begitu banyak waktu yang ku habiskan dengannya. Bahkan di hari pertama aku datang bulan dialah yang membimbingku, bukankah itu sangat gentle? Seharusnya sosok ibu yang ada saat itu, tapi ibuku telah tiada._

 _Aku tumbuh dan berkembang baik dibawah kasih sayang nya. Tapi ada satu hal yang membuatku berpikir lebih jauh. Apa ia tidak ingin kasih sayang juga? Kasih sayang dari seorang wanita. Aku melihatnya menua tanpa didampingi pendamping hidup. Sebenarnya aku mau saja jika ia menikah lagi mengingat wajahnya masih terlihat muda masih pantas kok menghadap penghulu. Tapi entah kenapa hati kecil terdasarku tidak mengizinkannya. Katakan saja father complex, biar. Ingatkan kembali pada poin pertama 'aku tak rela'._

 _Aku bahkan masih sangat ingat ketika teman wanitanya berkunjung dirumah kami, jujur aku kurang senang dengan kedatangannya. Entah aku seperti merasa milikku dipinjam orang lain. Katakan aku bodoh, ketika lebih memilih memerhatikan ayahku sendiri ketimbang kekasihku yang basah kuyup kala itu. Hell ayahku adalah prioritas bagiku. Ayah saja merelakan dirinya diserang kesendirian demi aku yang kekanakan, kenapa aku tidak?. Aku bahkan bisa membuat ayah bahagia tanpa campur tangan orang lain._

 _Selama ini perasaan memiliki begitu melekat dalam jiwaku. Ayah adalah milikku pikirku tiap saat. Aku selalu membutuhkannya, dan ia tak pernah menolaknya. Namun kali ini, ayahlah yang membutuhkanku. Membutuhkan sesuatu yang sebenarnya menjadi hak lelaki, apa aku tega menolaknya? Aku tidak tega namun ini berhubungan dengan harga diriku. Aku kesakitan, menikmati, gundah, merelakan, dan tidak tidak tau malu._

 _._

Pergumulan itu begitu panas walau dilakukan mereka pertama kali. Sang lelaki yang setengah mabuk dipenuhi dengan hasrat yang memuncak sedangkan sang wanita merintih pasrah akan kenikmatan yang diterimanya. Gerakan lelaki yang begitu mendominasi si perempuan yang amatiran tetap menimbulkan efek luar biasa pada gesekan kedua alat kelamin yang beradu ganas menciptakan suara-suara khas percintaan. Peluh membasahi tubuh keduanya menambah kesan sensual yang menggairahkan. Suara desahan yang di dominasi pihak bawah seperti memberikan semangat bagi pihak atas untuk memperdalam kejantanan itu masuk menyentuh titik kenikmatan yang luar biasa memabukkan. Inilah kenikmatan duniawi yang penuh dosa.

"Eungh ngghh"

Chanyeol terus memperdalam miliknya menyentuh titik ternikmat milik wanita. Baekhyun menggelinjang ketika rasa aneh dalam dirinya akan keluar. Refleks miliknya menjepit kuat benda besar yang sedari tadi memasuki lubangnya dengan begitu nikmatnya. Chanyeol menggeram merasakan penisnya diremat kuat oleh dinding vagina Baekhyun, begitu sempit dan ketat.

"Ahhhh"

Baekhyun merasakan kelegaan yang luar biasa, inikah yang dinamakan pelepasan? Seperti inikah yang diceritakan Kyungsoo padanya. Entahlah tapi ini membuat Chanyeol lebih semangat memasukinya. Cairan Baekhyun membasahi penisnya yang mulai berkedut, semakin licin dan memudahkan ia memaju-mundurkan pinggulnya.

Baekhyun tersentak keatas-kebawah, tangannya meremat sprei tak beraturan. Kepalanya menengadah keatas dan nafasnya tersengal-sengal. Pahanya semakin dilebarkan oleh tangan Chanyeol dan langsung beralih di kedua payudara Baekhyun yang menganggur. Ia pijat lembut kedua payudara sintal itu membuat Baekhyun memejamkan mata indahnya merasakan kenikmatan yang berlipat ganda.

Chanyeol mengalihkan kedua tangannya menuju pipi Baekhyun yang dipenuhi jejak air mata. Memang benar Baekhyun tidak terisak sedari tadi namun air matanya berlomba turun ketika keperawanannya direnggut. Chanyeol mengusap pipi itu sayang

"Buka matamu sayang"

Chanyeol berkata dengan lembut tanpa beniat menghentikan gerakannya menuju klimaks yang ia tunggu-tunggu. Baekhyun membuka matanya pelan dan disuguhkan dengan wajah ayahnya yang sedikit merona akibat mabuk. Namun sangat menawan.

Chanyeol merapikan rambut Baekhyun dan menatapnya intens, ia ingin menatap mata bulan sabit itu ketika ia melepas seluruh kenikmatannya. Di tusukan selanjutnya Chanyeol menumpahkan seluruh benihnya kedalam rahim Baekhyun, begitu hangat dibawah sana. Sehangat tatapan Chanyeol padanya setelah cairan itu sepenuhnya masuk maka dari itulah kesadaran Chanyeol terenggut dan menubruk tubuh Baekhyun. Air matanya keluar lagi tanpa bersuara, Baekhyun mengulurkan tangannya untuk menyentuh tubuh Chanyeol dan memeluknya sekilas. Ia sadar milik mereka masih bertautan, maka dari itu Baekhyun harus segera bangkit dan meninggalkan ayahnya sendirian dan menyelimutinya.

.

Pagi menjemput begitu cepat. Itulah pikiran Chanyeol sesaat ia membuka mata ketika cahaya matahari masuk dengan malu-malu melalui celah gordennya. Ia merasa pening dan badannya terasa pegal, ada bau aneh menyapa hidung mancungnya di pagi secerah ini. Ia bangkit menyandarkan tubuhnya pada kepala kasur sembari memijit pelipisnya. Namun ia kaget setelah selimut itu turun dari dadanya menuju perutnya yang terekspos. Ia mengernyit, seingatnya ia masih memakai pakaian lengkap ketika masuk kamarnya. Ia membuka pelan selimut yang menutupi bagian bawah tubuhnya, dan kaget setengah mati menyadari tubuhnya telanjang bulat.

"What the hell?"

Chanyeol melihat sekitarnya, yang mana dilantai terdapat pakaiannya yang tergeletak kusut. Sprei yang berantakan dan satu lagi. Ada noda kemerahan di sprei dan noda bekas sperma. Chanyeol mengerutkan dahinya dalam

"Apa yang terjadi?"

Chanyeol bertanya pada dirinya sendiri melihat keadaan yang tak di duganya. Sekelebat ingatan semalam masih buram. Chanyeol mengusap wajahnya kasar dan merutuki kebodohannya menenggak beberapa gelas wine semalam.

.

Baekhyun mengunci dirinya didalam kamar, merenungi kegiatan semalam. Ia menoleh kearah meja rias dimana ponsel nya tergeletak sedang berpendar menunjukkan siapa yang menelfonnya saat ini. Baekhyun tau itu Sehun tapi ia sedang berada dalam mode silent saat ini.

Baekhyun bangkit dari kursi menuju kasurnya dengan rasa perih diujung pangkal pahanya, sakitnya belum langsung menghilang. Ia mencoba tidur agar lebih tenang.

.

Setelah membersihkan diri Chanyeol sadar bahwa bayangan wanita yang di gagahinya semalam adalah Baekhyun. Ia begitu frustasi dan malu. Ia tak tau harus bersikap bagaimana ketika berpapasan dengan anaknya.

"Kau bodoh"

Chanyeol bercermin, marah pada dirinya sendiri.

"Brengsek"

 _Kau memang brengsek._

Bahkan saat ini cermin seolah berbicara dan ikut memarahi dirinya. Chanyeol mengacak rambutnya asal

"Bajingan"

 _Itu kau Chanyeol, ingat dia anakmu._

"Arrghhh"

Chanyeol meninju kaca itu hingga hancur berkeping-keping berserakan di lantai. Dadanya naik turun seiring nafas kasarnya. Tangannya mengucurkan darah segar namun ia tak menghiraukan itu.

.

Sehun melangkahkan kakinya secepat mungkin menuju kelas dimana Kyungsoo berada. Ia resah Baekhyun tidak bisa dihubungi dari kemarin, mungkin Kyungsoo tau bagaimana kabar kekasihnya saat ini.

"Kyung"

Yang dipanggil namanya segera menoleh

"Uh Sehun ada apa?"

"Dimana Baekhyun?"

"Aku bahkan ingin menanyakan hal yang sama padamu, ia tidak mengangkat telfonku dari semalam. Pikirku dia bersamamu"

"Tidak, Baekhyun juga tidak membalas pesan dan telfonku"

"Ia juga tidak masuk hari ini. Kenapa kau tidak menelfon ayahnya saja? Ku dengar kau sudah akrab dengan ayah Baekhyun"

"Kau benar, kenapa tidak terpikirkan olehku"

"Tenanglah, Baekhyun gak akan kemana kok" canda Kyungsoo

"Hehe. Btw bagaimana kau dengan Kai?"

"Ah si bodoh itu. Kami selalu baik"

"Kau ini, bodoh begitu kau cinta" keduanya tertawa dan di akhiri dengan Sehun pamit keluar kelas.

.

"Tumben kau telat Yeol?"

Itu Luhan yang berdiri di seberang meja Chanyeol yang berserakan

"Aku sedang tidak enak badan"

"Kau sakit? Sudah berobat?"

" _tepatnya otakku yang sakit" Chanyeol membatin_

Chanyeol hanya mengangguk dan tidak berniat berucap panjang lebar dengan sekretarisnya itu

"Jika kau butuh apapun bicaralah"

Luhan meninggalkan ruangan itu dengan wajah cemas, tidak biasanya Chanyeol akan terlihat semurung itu.

Sebelum berangkat ke kantor, Chanyeol ingin membicarakan perihal semalam pada Baekhyun namun kamarnya terlihat sepi. Di ketuknya dari luar namun tidak ada pergerakan dari dalam. Sebenarnya Chanyeol sudah tidak ada muka menemui anaknya, namun ia harus bertanggung jawab atas kebodohannya.

Ia menyetir pelan mobilnya menuju pemakaman Yejin, ia rasa butuh untuk menjelaskan ini semua. Chanyeol tak membawa apa-apa, ia langsung bersimpuh di samping pusara istrinya.

"Yejin"

Chanyeol menundukkan kepalanya memandang rumput yang masih terasa basah dibawah sana

"Aku telah menghancurkan anak kita, maafkan aku"

Chanyeol menutup matanya mengingat potongan-potongan moment semalam.

"Aku malu padamu. Aku bukan ayah yang baik lagi, aku ayah yang buruk. Kau tidak perlu memaafkan aku"

Chanyeol memandang kelangit dengan wajah pasrahnya.

"Tuhan hukum aku"

Lalu memandang gundukan hijau itu dengan mata basah

"Ini salahku tidak bisa menemukan penggantimu"

Satu air mata lepas dari salah satu mata bulat Chanyeol. Ia mengakui ia selama ini belum bisa sepenuhnya move on dari mendiang istrinya yang telah lama meninggal

"Tapi aku sangat menyayangi Baekhyun lebih dari apapun. Aku tidak akan menikah selama ia tidak mengizinkannya. Apa aku salah?"

.

Sepertinya rasa letih benar-benar menyerang tubuh Baekhyun. Terbukti ia terbangun ketika sore menyapa. Ia merenggangkan tubuhnya dan berniat segera mandi. Satu persatu pakaiannya terlepas dari tubuhnya ketika memasuki kamar mandi. Baekhyun berkaca pada kaca yang terpasang rapi di salah satu sudut dinding. Ia memandang pantulan dirinya yang telanjang, melihat tanda-tanda merah pertanda tubuhnya pernah dijamah lelaki. Ia menyentuh tanda merah tepat di dada sebelah kirinya, dimana bibir ayahnya pernah mengecap lembut kulitnya. Baekhyun mengingat bagaimana lidah hangat itu mengeksplor setiap bagian tubuhnya, sangat panas.

Baekhyun menyentuh perut datarnya, ia ingat bagaimana cairan itu masuk memenuhi bagian rahimnya. Ia menggeleng lemas, ia tidak akan hamil. Kyungsoo pernah berkata, sekali saja tidak cukup untuk menghasilkan anak. Sebenarnya Baekhyun lega akan hal itu, namun ia takut juga.

Lalu Baekhyun menyentuh bibir tipisnya yang sedikit luka dibagian tengah, hasil dari gigitan Chanyeol. Ia tersenyum sekilas.

Ia mengisi bathup dengan air hangat, air hangat baik untuk relaksasi.

.

Chanyeol memasuki rumahnya tepat pukul 7 malam. Ia akan menemui Baekhyun lagi. Pintu kamar anaknya terbuka dan samar-samar Baekhyun tengah berbicara di telfon

"Aku baik-baik saja Sehun"

…..

"Kau tidak perlu khawatir, aku hanya sedikit lemas" Chanyeol mendengar itu, ini ulahnya

…..

"Sudah ya, kau jangan lupa makan ne"

…..

"I love you too"

Chanyeol segera beralih dari tempatnya mengetahui Baekhyun akan segera keluar dari kamarnya.

Chanyeol duduk di sofa ruang keluarga, ia tahu jam segini Baekhyun akan menonton acara kesukaanya. Derap langkah menyapa telinga Chanyeol dan seketika ia menoleh mendapati anaknya yang mematung ditempat dengan wajah terkejut. _Jangan seperti itu Baek, maafkan ayah_.

"Baek"

Chanyeol seperti memohon agar Baekhyun duduk dan mendengar semua penjelasannya. Dan Baekhyun pun duduk di sofa yang berbeda

"Iya"

"Baek dengarkan ayah, ini semua diluar kendali. Ayah mabuk, kau tau ayah tidak kuat dengan minuman ber alkohol"

"Aku tau"

Baekhyun menunduk sembari memilin ujung kaosnya

"Maafkan ayah"

Chanyeol memandang Baekhyun penuh rasa bersalah. Namun Baekhyun tidak bersuara. Chanyeol bangkit dari duduknya dan bersimpuh di depan Baekhyun. Baekhyun tidak mengira ayahnya akan berlaku seperti ini

"Maafkan ayah Baek, jika kau tidak mau memafkan ayah tidak apa-apa. Ayah akan tetap mengakui kesalahan ayah. Ayah sudah berlaku buruk padamu"

Baekhyun memandang mata ayahnya, lalu ayahnya menunduk kembali

"Ayah bukan ayah yang baik lagi bagimu Baek, ayah tidak akan lari dari masalah ini"

"Ayah"

Baekhyun memanggil pelan dengan suara yang tersangkut di tenggorokan. Chanyeol melihat dimana mata itu basah dan penuh dengan arti yang entah ia tidak tau apa itu sebenarnya

"Baek pukul ayah sekarang"

Baekhyun membolakan matanya, ia tidak tau arah pembicaraan ini

"Kau tidak mau?"

Lalu Chanyeol memukul sendiri wajahnya dengan kepalan tangannya yang terluka tadi

"Jangan" Suara Baekhyun tercekat

"Ayah pantas mendapatkan ini, ayo pukul ayah Baekhyun"

Chanyeol mengarahkan tangan Baekhyun ke wajahnya, namun Baekhyun tak melakukan apapun

"Kenapa kau diam saja? Ayo lakukan Baek"

Baekhyun menggeleng keras, ia tidak akan melukai ayahnya

"Ayah malu, ayah tidak berguna"

Chanyeol menunduk lagi dengan tubuh bergetar, Chanyeol ingin menangis tapi ia menahan dengan sekuat tenaga. Ia sudah terlanjur tidak punya muka. Baekhyun yang melihatnya tak sampai hati membiarkan ayahnya menanggung segala kesalahan. Ini juga kesalahan Baekhyun, Baekhyun bahkan tidak menolak kala itu. Ia tidak akan membuat ayahnya terpuruk. Baekhyun ikut bersimpuh di depan Chanyeol

"Ini juga kesalahanku"

Chanyeol memandang wajah Baekhyun dengan keputus asaan. Berharap agar Baekhyun marah padanya namun apa yang terjadi setelahnya membuat Chanyeol melebarkan matanya. Anaknya memeluknya dengan erat syarat akan kasih sayang.

.

 _Katakan aku murahan, tidak apa-apa. Ini hidupku. Aku pasrah. Aku tau dosa yang kami tanggung akan berlipat. Bagaimana tidak, kami ayah dan anak. Aku sudah memikirkan apa yang harus aku lakukan kedepannya. Marah atau sabar?._

 _Akhirnya kata sabarlah yang aku pilih pertama kali. Aku tidak bisa menimpakan semua dosa ini pada ayah seorang. Aku juga turut andil dalam dosa yang kami lakukan. Aku tidak se egois itu. Pada dasarnya aku malu menghadapi ayah malam itu. Tapi aku harus berani menghadapinya. Aku tau setiap kata yang di ucapkan ayah penuh dengan rasa bersalah. Putrimu yang kau rawat dengan baik selama ini, tumbuh dewasa dengan anggun tiba-tiba kau renggut begitu saja mahkotanya? Bajingan sekali._

 _Aku tau umpatan apa yang cocok untuk ayah seperti dia. Tapi aku juga sadar, aku juga patut di umpati. Ini kesalan kami._

 _Jangan tanyakan Sehun kali ini. Yang jelas aku tidak akan membeberkan aib ini ke siapapun. Maafkan aku Sehun, kekasihmu ini telah kotor. Aku sudah tak pantas lagi menyandingmu. Aku minder. Kau baik aku tidak._

 _Kyung, aku sudah tau bagaimana rasanya. Jangan salahkan dirimu jika lelaki yang memberiku rasa itu adalah orang yang tidak tepat. Ini sepenuhnya kebodohanku. Maafkan aku._

 _Untuk ibuku, putrimu ini telah jatuh pada lelakimu. Maafkan aku ibu. Aku tidak tau kapan rasa ini mulai tumbuh. Ku rasa karena aku tidak pernah rela ayah dekat dengan orang lain. Ibu jangan maafkan aku walaupun aku meminta. Anakmu ini tidak bisa menjaga kehormatannya. Jangan salahkan siapapun bu, salahkan aku saja. Ayah tidak akan melakukan jika aku tidak merelakan. Milikku hanya ayah aku tidak tega melihatnya kesepian tanpa kasih sayang._

 _Aku egois? Benar. Pada dasarnya aku memang seperti itu. Tapi hanya pada ayah. Aku memilikinya, tanpa ibu selama ini membuatku sangat takut kehilangan satu-satunya orang yang tersisa dalam hidupku. Aku tidak menyalahkan keadaan, aku tidak pernah berkecil hati tidak memiliki ibu. Aku sudah sangat bahagia._

 _._

 _._

 _._

 **TBC / END ?**

.

.

.

Type ur review pls, iam so happy if u r kind. Just support me with ur simply word. Thanks to all of you who always support me, ily.


	10. Chapter 10

_Sehun terduduk di sebuah kursi kayu bercat putih dibawah pohon rindang tengah merontokkan daunnya mengotori jalan setapak yang mana begitu sepi. Ia menengok ke kanan dan ke kiri mencari keberadaan seseorang yang mungkin saja melintas di area ini. Samar-samar ia mendengar suara perempuan dari arah belakang, dan ia menoleh._

" _Baekhyun" katanya._

 _Sehun segera menyusul keberadaan Baekhyun yang tengah berjalan membelakanginya, terdengar suara Baekhyun tengah menyenandungkan sebuah lagu. Sehun yang mendengarnya tersenyum tipis, ia berinisiatif untuk mengagetkan Baekhyun dari belakang. Sehun mengikuti arah langkah Baekhyun dengan pelan sampai ada seseorang lagi jauh di depan sana. Sehun menyipitkan mata, tidak terlalu jelas karena orang itu juga membelakanginya._

 _Baekhyun berhenti, otomatis Sehun juga berhenti. Maksud hati Sehun ingin menyentuh pundak Baekhyun namun gapaiannya terbalas hampa. Baekhyun tiba-tiba berlari kearah orang itu berdiri. Sehun mengikutinya dan terpaksa berhenti ketika Baekhyun melingkarkan lengannya pada pinggang orang itu dari belakang._

"Baekhyun! Hah hah hah" Sehun terbangun dengan nafas ngos-ngosan, tangannya meraih gelas berisi air putih disamping tempat tidurnya. Ia teguk sampai habis air itu dan menggeleng-gelengkan kepalanya yang dipenuhi dengan keringat

"Mimpi apa tadi?" Sehun bertanya pada dirinya sendiri. Ia mengingat kepingan mimpi yang baru saja membangunkannya di tengah malam

"Orang itu" Sehun memikirkan seseorang yang tengah dipeluk oleh Baekhyun. Lelaki mana yang dipeluk dengan begitu sayangnya oleh kekasihnya.

Ia bangkit menuju wastafel berniat membasuh wajahnya

"Baekhyun, ada apa denganmu?" Sehun berbicara dengan dirinya sendiri yang dipantulkan oleh cermin.

.

Chanyeol masih terjaga. Ia tak bisa menutup matanya dengan mudah malam ini. Pikirannya berkecamuk mengingat apa yang dilakukan Baekhyun beberapa jam yang lalu. Baekhyun memeluknya sebentar dan langsung berlari menuju kamarnya tanpa sepatah kata apapun membiarkan Chanyeol yang bersimpuh dengan wajah bodohnya.

"Iam so confused" Chanyeol menatap langit-langit kamarnya. Pikirannya penuh dengan sikap anaknya yang seolah kejadian kemarin adalah hal yang biasa saja. Ia bingung. Sungguh.

"Apa yang harus aku lakukan setelah ini?" Chanyeol mengusak rambutnya frustasi. Ia berpikir bahwa Baekhyun akan marah besar padanya, namun ekspektasinya meleset. Ia semakin merasa bersalah pada anak satu-satunya itu.

.

Baekhyun melangkahkan kakinya menuju koridor kelas dimana hari ini ia menempuh mata kuliah. Di ujung sana ada Kyungsoo dengan Kai tengah berbincang serius

"Hai" sapa Baekhyun

"Hai Bae" sapa Kai. Kai sudah biasa memanggil Baekhyun seperti itu dan Kyungsoo tidak mempermasalahkan

"Baek kau kemana saja? Kemarin kau tidak masuk kelas. Kau tidak menjawab semua panggilanku, aku khawatir tau"

Baekhyun tersenyum mendengar kata-kata Kyungsoo dan mengelus pundak Kyungsoo

"Aku dirumah. Maaf aku sedang tidak enak badan Soo" Kyungsoo mengela napasnya pelan

"Kemarin Sehun mencarimu kemari"

"Iya aku tau"

"Ladies, aku pamit dulu okay" keduanya mengangguk

"Chagi jangan lupa besok kita ke Lotte World" Kai mengedipkan sebelah matanya pada Kyungsoo dan berlari keluar kelas

"Kekasihmu lucu" Baekhyun tertawa melihat kedipan Kai pada Kyungsoo tadi

"Dia selalu begitu, centil"

"Aigoo" Baekhyun menyenggol bahu Kyungsoo dan malah tertawa terbahak-bahak

"Yak tidak lucu" Kyungsoo mendelik kearah Baekhyun.

Keduanya kini tengah duduk bersebelahan dengan Baekhyun yang sibuk mengecek ponselnya membalas pesan dari Sehun. Kyungsoo memperhatikan jari Baekhyun berniat mengintip teks yang diketik Baekhyun namun setelahnya ia dibuat heran dengan sesuatu yang berada di leher bawah telinga Baekhyun. Karena baru saja Baekhyun menyelipkan rambut panjangnya di telinga.

"Baek kau?"

"Apa?" Baekhyun masih sibuk dengan ponselnya. Kyungsoo mendekati leher Baekhyun dan memperjelaskan pandangannya bahwa yang ia lihat pada leher Baekhyun adalah kissmark. Sepertinya Baekhyun tidak menyadarinya, pikir Kyungsoo.

"Kau ini kenapa?" Baekhyun yang didekati merasa risih dan menggeser tubuhnya kesamping

"Kau sudah melakukannya ya?"

"Melakukan apa?" tanya Baekhyun

"Itu"

"Itu apa?"

" _Having sex_ " bisik Kyungsoo pelan.

Deg

Jantung Baekhyun langsung merespon kata-kata kyungsoo dengan degupan kencang

"Tidak"

"Yang benar?" Kyungsoo mengejek

"I-iya" Baekhyun tidak bisa menutupi suaranya yang gugup

"Hmm kau gugup begitu, jujur saja Baek. Itu di lehermu hihi"

"Apa?"

Kyungsoo menyentil leher Baekhyun nakal

"Ah ini" _kenapa bisa kelewatan, seharusnya aku menutupinya dengan foundation tadi ish ish._ Kata Baekhyun dalam hati sembari memegang lehernya

"Sudah jujur saja, aku saja jujur denganmu masa kau tidak"

"Bukan begitu. Aku tidak melakukannya"

"Lalu cuma ciuman saja?"

"Menurutmu?" Baekhyun bertanya balik

"Apa perlu aku mengecek seluruh tubuhmu? Aku penasaran ada kissmark disana apa tidak" Kyungsoo tertawa menyeringai

"Jangan" Baekhyun sontak menyilangkan kedua tangannya di dada

"Ah kau tidak seru Baek. Coba ku lihat" Kyungsoo sebenarnya tidak benar-benar ingin mengecek, ia hanya ingin tau bagaimana reaksi Baekhyun

"Tidak Kyung" Baekhyun bangkit berdiri dengan wajah merona karena malu

"Haha tidak-tidak. Begitu saja kau takut"

"Kau sih" Baekhyun cemberut.

.

Chanyeol termenung di meja kerjanya yang luas. Matanya memandang pada objek persegi yang bertengger manis di sudut meja. Benda itu selalu berada disana, menampilkan kedua orang berbeda usia tengah tersenyum bahagia menghadap kamera yang kala itu memotret keduanya yang tengah berada di taman bunga. Keduanya duduk dikursi panjang dengan sang wanita menyenderkan kepalanya pada bahu sang lelaki. Foto itu diambil ketika mereka berlibur di Belanda. Sang wanita memegang setangkai bunga tulip merah dengan senangnya. Sungguh indah. Benda itu selalu menjadi obat dikala Chanyeol dihajar dengan pekerjaan kantor, melihatnya sebentar akan menjadi kekuatan tersendiri baginya.

Chanyeol mengalihkan atensinya pada ponselnya yang berkedip

"Halo"

"Halo Chanyeol"

"Iya eomma ada apa?"

"Eomma dan appa akan ke Korea besok"

"Kenapa mendadak sekali"

"Kau ini, kami merindukan Baekhyun" Chanyeol tersenyum tipis dibalik ponselnya

"Baiklah. Besok aku yang menjemput"

"Jangan lupa ajak Baekhyun"

"Arasseo eomma"

"Eomma tutup dulu"

Chanyeol mengetuk ponselnya menunjukkan lockscreen sebuah foto milik Baekhyun yang sedang berdiri membelakangi ribuan gembok berwarna-warni yang dikunci. Chanyeol ingat ia dan Baekhyun pernah kesana berdua dan menuliskan sesuatu pada gembok seperti kebanyakan orang yang mengunjungi destinasi wisata Korea yang terkenal itu.

" _Ayah aku akan menuliskan sesuatu" Baekhyun fokus pada satu gembok berwarna pink dan satu spidol di tanganya_

" _Kau mau menulis apa hmm?"_

" _Sesuatu. Ayah jangan melihatnya sebelum aku selesai menulis okay"_

" _Okay siap" Chanyeol berdiri disamping Baekhyun tanpa melihat apa yang sedang ditulis oleh anaknya_

" _Yeay selesai"_

" _Coba ayah lihat" Chanyeol mengambil gembok yang sudah dihiasi dengan tulisan tangan Baekhyun_

 _So Happy To Have You_

 _Baekhyun & Ayah_

 _Dengan di hiasi love sign yang Baekhyun gambar di sisi-sisi gembok_

" _Bagaimana?" Baekhyun mendongak keatas dengan wajah puppy nya berharap ayahnya akan senang melihat tulisanya. Dan Chanyeol tidak bisa tidak bahagia membacanya, simple namun sangat berarti._

" _Ayah suka" Chanyeol melihat Baekhyun sayang_

" _Benarkah?" mata Baekhyun berbinar senang_

" _Iya sayang"_

" _Terimakasih ayah" Baekhyun melompat kegirangan dengan senyumnya yang mengembang seperti tak lekang oleh waktu_

" _Biar ayah yang memasangnya" Baekhyun mengangguk antusias. Chanyeol memasang gembok itu di sudut dan menguncinya_

" _Aku akan mengingatnya jika kita menaruhnya disini. Kapan-kapan kita lihat lagi ya"_

" _Baik. Kau ingin membuang kuncinya?"_

" _Iya aku saja" lalu Baekhyun melempar jauh kunci itu di sungai._

 _._

Malam telah menjemput dan Baekhyun masih sendiri dirumah. Ayahnya belum pulang sedari tadi. Biasanya Baekhyun akan menelfon ayahnya dan akan menjadi cerewet jika ayahnya belum makan. Namun saat ini terasa sangat berbeda. Rasanya ada tembok besar yang menghalangi Baekhyun untuk menggapai sang ayah. Kejadian tempo hari tak bisa ia lupakan begitu saja, sulit sekali bersikap seperti biasa ketika bayangan-bayangan itu masih saja bermunculan. Baekhyun berinisiatif untuk membuat susu hangat, ia langkahkan kaki mungilnya menuju dapur yang sepi.

Tak disangka oleh Baekhyun ternyata ayahnya sudah sampai di depan rumah mereka, namun satu hal membuat Chanyeol kaku di tempat. Ia berfikir keras harus bersikap bagaimana ketika ia membuka pintu rumahnya sendiri disaat Baekhyun tiba-tiba muncul. Chanyeol mengusak rambutnya yang sudah berantakan sebelumnya. Sebenarnya Chanyeol hanya ingin mengatakan jika besok ia akan mengajak Baekhyun ke bandara tapi entah tubuhnya begitu berat.

"aku tidak bisa seperti ini. Sikapku seperti pengecut jika dibiarkan seperti ini terus" Chanyeol berkata pada dirinya sendiri sembari membuka knop pintu yang tidak terkunci seperti biasa jika ia belum pulang. Yang dipandang Chanyeol saat ini hanyalah keheningan, waktu sudah menunjukkan pukul 9 malam dan tidak ada sambutan seperti biasanya. Baekhyun yang memeluknya dengan riang.

Chanyeol menyusuri rumahnya tanpa suara, mungkin anaknya telah tidur pikirnya. Namun suara denting sendok dengan gelas kaca membuat dirinya membelokkan kakinya ke sudut ruangan. Dapur.

Chanyeol berada tepat di belakang Baekhyun dan pada waktu yang sama Baekhyun menoleh

"Baek"

"Ayah"

Mereka memanggil secara bersamaan dengan gelagat tubuh yang sedikit canggung. Entah apa hanya Baekhyun yang merasa jantungnya berdentum keras, gelas hangat di tangannya tidak bisa mengalahkan suhu tubuhnya yang tiba-tiba mendingin.

" _Diamlah jantung brengsek" kata Chanyeol dalam hati_

"Iya ayah ada apa?" Baekhyun harus berani, ia tidak mau atmosphere dirumah ini menjadi kaku sejak saat itu

"Besok kakek dan nenek tiba di korea"

"Woah apa kita harus menjemput mereka di bandara"

"Iya"

"Baiklah"

"Kau tidak tidur?" Chanyeol masih mencoba bersikap se tenang mungkin

"Aku baru saja membuat susu hangat, ayah mau?"

"Boleh"

"Ini untuk ayah, aku akan membuat lagi untukku sendiri" Chanyeol tak mau berkata lagi, ia langsung saja menerima gelas dari Baekhyun dan mendudukkan dirinya di kursi. Chanyeol menatap punggung anaknya dengan tatapan yang tidak bisa diartikan oleh siapapun. Ingin rasanya ia marah pada dirinya sendiri.

Baekhyun ikut duduk di kursi di hadapan Chanyeol. Hanya meja makan yang menghalangi mereka berdua namun rasa aneh tetap melingkupi keduanya. Baekhyun memandang Chanyeol yang sedang memandangnya juga. Keduanya bertahan hanya beberapa detik dan kembali menyibukkan dengan gelas di tangan masing-masing.

"Baek"

"Hmm"

"Kau tidak apa-apa?"

"Aku baik"

Chanyeol merasa dipukul dengan benda tak kasat mata. Mata Baekhyun tidak memandangnya ketika ia berbicara. Berbeda sekali dengan anaknya yang dulu selalu antusias ketika mereka membicarakan sesuatu.

"Katakan pada ayah jika ada masalah" Baekhyun tau kearah mana pembicaraan ini, ayahnya pasti was-was dengan keadaanya

"Ayah tidak usah khawatir, aku akan baik-baik saja"

"Ayah tidak mau kau menanggung semua ini sendirian Baek" Chanyeol meraih tangan Baekhyun untuk ia pegang. Baekhyun menghangat dengan perlakuan sekecil itu

"Aku tidak pernah sendirian ayah, bukannya ayah selalu di sisiku?" Baekhyun tersenyum tipis sembari mengusap punggung tangan Chanyeol

 _Sayang kenapa kau begitu sabar. Di depanmu ini seorang bajingan, kenapa kau bersikap seperti tidak ada apa-apa di hari yang lalu_

"Ayah selalu disini" Chanyeol mengangguk dengan hati yang seperti ditekan melihat anaknya begitu tabah.

.

Chanyeol mengambil cuti hari ini. Ia tidak mau repot kesana kemari, urusan kantor ia sudah serahkan kepada orang-orang kepercayaanya. Chanyeol berpakaian kasual hari ini, kaus hitam longgar dan jeans denim membungkus tubuh tinggi tegapnya dan tak lupa sneakers berwarna putih polosnya yang sering ia pakai di hari-hari santai. Ia tampak jauh lebih muda jika sedang seperti ini, rambut hitam legamnya ia biarkan sedikit acak-acakan toh ia membawa topi hitam favoritnya untuk ia pakai nanti. Chanyeol sedang menunggu Baekhyun di sofa sembari mengecek ponselnya.

Di dalam kamar Baekhyun sedang mengikat rambut panjangnya dengan menyisakan poninya yang menutupi dahi, tak lupa eyeliner selalu menghiasi matanya yang sipit. Makeup flawless tipis selalu menjadi andalanya. Lalu kegiatan terakhirnya yaitu menghadap ke jendela, kaus putih yang sangat cocok dengan kulit putihnya dengan di hiasi celana denim yang mirip dengan milik ayahnya. Serta sepatu balenciaga hitam yang waktu lalu dibelikan oleh ayahnya sedang ia tenteng untuk ia pakai nanti. Baekhyun ingin tampil berbeda, selama ini ia lebih sering terlihat feminim.

"Aku siap" Baekhyun menginterupsi kegiatan Chanyeol. Melamun.

"Oh ayo kita berangkat" Baekhyun mengangguk dan mendahului Chanyeol kedepan. Keduanya saat ini telah berada di dalam mobil, tidak begitu banyak suara yang mereka keluarkan selama perjalanan. Ponsel Baekhyun berbunyi tanda panggilan masuk memecah keheningan yang menyesakkan

"Iya Hun ada apa?"

"Kau ada acara hari ini?" Chanyeol bisa mendengar suara Sehun disana

"Aku sedang dijalan. Kakek dan nenekku tiba hari ini jadi aku dan ayah menjemput mereka sekarang"

"Ah begitu. Kapan kau ada waktu?"

"Belum tau. Memangnya ada apa?"

"Aku ingin mengajakmu ke suatu tempat"

"Yak dimana itu?" Baekhyun tersenyum sembari memainkan suaranya agar terdengar lucu

"Kasih tau tidak ya hmm" Sehun malah menggoda kekasihnya

"Kasih dong"

"Rahasia, nanti saja okay"

"Aku tunggu"

"Oya salam untuk paman Chanyeol ya sayang"

"Okay akan ku sampaikan"

"Mana sayangnya?"

"Ish apa?"

"Sayang sehunnn" Sehun terkikik geli di seberang sana

"Yak kau ini" Baekhyun mempoutkan bibirnya kesal

"Haha sudah aku tutup ya telfonya"

"Hmm"

"Dah sayang"

"Dahh" Baekhyun menaruh lagi ponselnya di dalam tas nya.

"Ayah ada salam dari Sehun"

"Iya. Bagaimana keadaanya?"

"Dia baik" Chanyeol tidak bersuara lagi. Chanyeol merasa menjadi pengrusak hubungan anaknya dan Sehun. Lelaki mana yang tetap baik jika tau kekasihnya sudah dinikmati oleh lelaki lain. Jika Sehun adalah dirinya, ia pasti akan marah dan sangat kecewa.

.

"Baekhyunieeeee" Baekhyun segera dipeluk oleh neneknya di bandara sedangkan sang kakek memeluk singkat ayahnya

"Bagaimana kabarmu nak?" tanya tuan Park

"Selalu baik" Chanyeol menjawabnya setengah hati. Siapapun tau jika keadaanya tidak terlalu baik saat ini. Mereka berempat terlihat sama-sama merindukan satu sama lain, maklum tuan dan nyonya Park jarang kembali ke Korea akhir-akhir ini. Nyonya Park memandang keduanya penuh dengan rasa senang

"Cucuku makin cantik" Nyonya Park mengelus pipi Baekhyun sayang

"Ah nenek bisa aja" Baekhyun tersenyum malu sambil melirik ayahnya sekilas

"Kalian benar-benar ya"

"Ada apa eomma?" tanya Chanyeol

"Aku senang sekali kalian sangat kompak. Lihat penampilan kalian berdua sangat cocok" nyonya Park memuji tampilan keduanya dan yang dilihat hanya memandangi satu sama lain. Baru saja mereka sadar jika saat ini keduanya berpenampilan santai namun berpadu sangat pas.

"Nenekmu ini tidak pernah berubah" tuan Park tertawa dan disusul dengan yang lain.

.

Dan di sinilah mereka berempat berada, di ruang tamu rumah besar Chanyeol

"Aku buatkan minum dulu nek" Baekhyun melangkahkan kakinya menuju dapur sedangkan yang lain tetap berada di ruang tamu

"Chan bagaimana perusahaanmu apa tidak ada masalah?"

"Tidak appa semua baik-baik saja"

"Jika ada masalah jangan sungkan untuk bertanya pada appa"

"Pasti. Perusahaan tetap berjalan baik seperti sedia kala, aku memiliki sekretaris yang selalu membantuku appa"

"Syukurlah"

"Sekretarismu yang cantik itu kan?" nyonya Park menimpali

"Iya Luhan noona"

"Kau masih ingat jika perempuan itu dulu menyukaimu?"

"Aku tau eomma"

"Dan kau masih tetap biasa saja?" nyonya Park kembali membahas masalah ini. Pernah sekali eomma nya ingin Chanyeol membuka hati untuk Luhan. Eomma nya tertarik pada Luhan saat pertama kali mereka bertemu pada acara perusahaan. Luhan yang santun membuat hati nyonya Park merindukan seorang menantu

"Sudahlah eomma" Chanyeol menghembuskan nafasnya pelan

"Aku ingin kau menikah lagi Chan" tepat pada saat itu Baekhyun muncul membawa nampan penuh dengan gelas berisi minuman segar. Sontak mendengar hal itu langkah Baekhyun menjadi sedikit berat, ia mencoba tetap tenang dan menyajikan minuman itu di meja lalu ikut duduk di sofa yang sama dengan Chanyeol yang menghadap kedua orang tuanya.

"Eomma jangan membahas ini dulu" jawab Chanyeol tenang

"Sudahlah yeobo" tuan Park ikut berbicara

"Aku sudah lama tidak membahas ini, aku pikir sekarang adalah saat yang tepat untuk membahasnya lagi"

"Eomma" Chanyeol menahan eomma nya untuk membahas lebih jauh

"Kenapa Chan apa kau tidak meyukainya? Bukanya perasaan akan datang seiring kalian bersama?"

"Selama ini aku sudah bersamanya eomma"

"Hanya sebatas bos dan sekretarisnya tidak akan mengubah apapun. Eomma tau hatimu sangat sulit ditaklukan"

"Aku tidak bisa eomma"

"Apa kau menyukai orang lain? Tidak apa-apa jika itu baik untuk Baekhyun dan kau. Aku menyukai Luhan bukan berarti membatasi perasaanmu untuk wanita lain" nyonya Park memandang anak dan cucunya bergantian sedangkan Baekhyun hanya bisa terdiam menundukkan kepalanya memandangi kuku-kukunya, entah hatinya sedikit tercubit sekarang

"Tidak, aku tidak menyukai siapapun saat ini"

"Chanyeol" nyonya Park terdengar frustasi membujuk Chanyeol

"Tidak apa-apa saat ini aku sendirian"

"Yeol kau masih pantas untuk menikah lagi, bukankah suatu saat nanti kau membutuhkan wanita yang selalu berada di sisimu untuk merawatmu"

"Aku punya Baekhyun" yang disebut namanya otomatis memandang kesamping tepat dimana mata ayahnya memandangnya juga

"Eomma tau Yeol dia anakmu, tapi suatu saat Baekhyun akan menikah juga dan ikut bersama suaminya. Lantas siapa yang akan menemanimu?"

"Aku tau itu" jawab Chanyeol tenang

"Sudah sudah jangan membahas ini lagi, yeobo jangan memaksa anakmu" lerai tuan Park

"Aku hanya ingin memperhatikanmu Chanyeol" nyona Park bangkit dan pergi ke kamarnya

"Maafkan eomma mu, dia selalu memikirkanmu"

"Tidak apa-apa appa" tuan Park ikut bangkit dan meninggalkan dua orang yang tengah duduk bersisian tapi jaraknya begitu kentara. Chanyeol menepis jarak itu dan memandang Baekhyun intens

"Baek ayah tidak akan menikah" Baekhyun menilai mata bulat itu penuh dengan kejujuran di tiap perkataan yang muncul dari bibir ayahnya

"Kenapa?"

"Ayah tidak pantas untuk menikah lagi. Ayah akan menebus dosa ayah padamu"

"Apa maksud ayah?"

"Ayah akan selalu menjagamu walau kau akan bersuami nanti, ayah akan bertanggung jawab atas dirimu"

"Menikahlah" Baekhyun kembali menunduk dan meremat ujung kausnya. Chanyeol yang mendengarnya tampak kaget

"Baek"

"Aku tidak apa-apa jika ayah menikah lagi"

"Baekhyun"

"Aku ingin ayah tidak kesepian lagi"

"Ayah memilikimu ayah tidak akan kesepian"

"Untuk saat ini"

"Tidak apa-apa jika nanti kau hidup dengan masa depanmu, ayah sudah terbiasa"

"Aku tidak mau ayah kesepian"

"Baek, kau masih milik ayah"

"Iya aku hanya anakmu" Chanyeol mengerutkan alisnya

"Iya kau anakku satu-satunya" Chanyeol memegang pundak Baekhyun dan mengarahkan pandangan anaknya menghadap dirinya.

.

Satu bulan kemudian..

Baekhyun jatuh sakit sejak kemarin, ia hanya dirawat dirumah dan meminum obat yang dibeli ayahnya di apotek. Baekhyun paling sukar dirawat dirumah sakit, ia tidak suka dokter dan seluruh perangkatnya. Ia pikir merekalah yang tidak bisa membuatnya bertemu dengan ibu kandungnya. Baekhyun lebih suka istirahat total di kamarnya yang nyaman dan satu hal. Satu hal itu adalah ayahnya yang sangat telaten merawatnya, Chanyeol selalu menyempatkan waktunya untuk Baekhyun dirumah. Kakek dan nenek Baekhyun sedang berada diluar kota untuk menemui keluarga besar Yejin.

"Masih pusing?" Chanyeol sedari tadi duduk di pinggir kasur menemani Baekhyun

"Sedikit" Baekhyun menjawabnya lemah

"Ayah akan mengambil obat dulu" Chanyeol bangkit, belum sampai ia diambang pintu sudah dikejutkan dengan Baekhyun yang berlari kearah wastafel tengah mengeluarkan seluruh isi dalam perutnya. Sontak Chanyeol berbalik dan membantu memijat punggung Baekhyun. Baekhyun yang lemas sehabis memuntahkan seluruh isi perutnya merasa kakinya seperti jelly untung saja Chanyeol siap siaga dan membopongnya menuju kasur. Chanyeol sangat berhati-hati menempatkan Baekhyun pada posisi ternyaman dan menyelimutinya. Chanyeol mengelus dahi Baekhyun pelan bermaksud membuat Baekhyun nyaman

"Tidurlah"

"Ayah"

"Hmm"

"Jangan kemana-mana"

"Ayah disini Baek"

"Baguslah"

"Perutmu masih sakit?"

"Masih"

"Dimana?" Baekhyun menyentuh perutnya dibagian yang terasa sakit, lalu Chanyeol ikut memegang bagian itu juga dengan sedikit mengelusnya

"Kau harus istirahat yang cukup"

"Asal ayah tetap disini"

"Ayah janji" Baekhyun tersenyum dan memegang tangan ayahnya yang masih berada diatas perutnya

"Aku akan segera sembuh ayah"

"Baiklah cepatlah tidur" Baekhyun mengangguk dan memiringkan tubuhnya menghadap Chanyeol yang duduk disampingnya

"Sudah malam, ayah tidak tidur?"

"Tidurlah dulu"

"Aku ingin menjadi kecil lagi seperti dulu"

"Kenapa?"

"Agar ayah bisa menemaniku tidur jika aku sakit" Chanyeol tau jika Baekhyun akan sangat manja jika ia tengah sakit

"Kau menginginkanya?"

"Hanya ingin tapi sudahlah" Baekhyun hendak menuntup matanya namun gerakan ayahnya membuat ia menggeser tubuhnya untuk memberi ruang untuk Chanyeol berbaring

"Ayah akan tidur disini, tidak apa-apa? Yang ditawari tiba-tiba memerahkan pipinya dan mengangguk malu. Chanyeol menyempitkan jarak dan memeluk tubuh anaknya. Sama seperti dulu ketika Baekhyun kecil, dan ketika mereka belum tertimpa masalah

"Tidak apa-apa" Baekhyun menjawabnya dengan senyuman tipis tanpa disadari oleh Chanyeol

"Tidurlah Baek" Baekhyun hanya mengangguk dibalik dekapan hangat Chanyeol dan menutup matanya dengan damai.

 _Aku merindukan ini ayah, sangat. Jika hidup adalah kehendakku aku ingin selalu menjadi anak kecil ayah yang tidak tau apa-apa. Yang ku tau hanya ayah dan bermain. Tapi saat ini aku sudah dewasa, semua telah berbeda. Semua interaksi di masa kecil seolah berkurang karena usia. Aku rindu dekapan hangat ayah, aku rindu menyambut ayah sepulang kerja, aku rindu dimana kita tidak canggung melalukan interaksi apapun. Walau masih sebulan yang lalu kita berteman dengan canggung dan rasa bersalah aku sudah sangat merindukanmu. Selama itu aku seperti bukan diriku, membatasi keinginanku atas dirimu. Jujur aku tidak mau terbatasi. Apa semua harus berubah karena aku kehilangan keperawananku? Apa semua harus berubah karena ayahku lah pelakunya? Tidak! Aku tidak mau. Aku egois, iya._

 _Entah sudah berapa lama aku menjadi anak kurangajar. Memiliki perasaan terlarang pada ayahku sendiri. Aku tidak akan sebegitu tabahnya menerima kenyataan aku sudah tidak gadis lagi jika aku tidak memiliki perasaan kurangajar ini. Dosaku lah yang paling besar disini, ayah tidak akan masuk pada jurang dosa jika aku saat itu tidak pasrah. Biarlah, aku juga menikmatinya._

 _Aku juga tidak takut jika perasaanku tidak terbalas, yang penting ayah di sisiku sudah cukup. Katakan aku jahat karena tidak menyinggung nama Sehun, maafkan aku sayang wanitamu ini sudah kotor. Aku akan mengakhiri hubungan kami di waktu yang tepat. Untuk ayah, biarkan perasaanku ini untukmu. Jangan menghentikan aku, biarkan aku sendirian memiliki rasa dosa ini. Aku tidak menuntutmu membalasku karena aku sangat sadar itu tidak pantas. Namun jika waktu akan benar indah pada waktunya, aku tidak akan menolaknya. Jika saja waktu indah itu berarti ayah membalas perasaanku, aku akan sangat bahagia._

 _._

 _._

 _._

Hai terimakasih sudah memberi respon di chap kemarin, untuk itu aku mempercepat update kali ini. Chap kemarin memang pendek sama dengan chap ini, sengaja ya biar gak molor update nya. Sebenernya aku baru mau up ketika review udah mencapai 300 tapi kayanya gabisa deh u,u maklum ff abal2. Pokonya silahkan tebak sendiri kemana arah cerita ff ini, aku udah ada plot nya sih tapi eng ing eng hahaha. Udah deh ikutin aja dan review ya biar makin semangat.

 **CU**


	11. Chapter 11

Ada A/N dibawah. Jangan di skip ya ^^

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _Apa yang telah kurasakan sebenarnya? Aku mencoba biasa saja diluar tapi didalam diriku ada sesuatu yang aneh. Aku melihatnya di dekapanku malam ini, sedang menutup matanya dengan damai. Dulu ini sangat biasa tapi saat ini entah menjadi sangat tidak biasa. Aku merasakan sesuatu yang berbeda, sebenarnya aku kenapa? Yejin tolong aku._

 _._

Oh Sehun mengetuk pintu besar milik keluarga Park itu di sore hari setelahnya pulang berkuliah. Mendengar kekasihnya jatuh sakit membuatnya khawatir, tidak berlebihan jujur saja ia tidak fokus dengan mata kuliah yang di ampunya tadi.

Chanyeol membukakan pintu dan mempersilahkan Sehun masuk mengikuti langkahnya menuju kamar Baekhyun. Yang berada didalam kamar sedang mendudukkan dirinya dipinggiran kasur dengan mengembangkan sedikit senyuman lesunya

"Kau datang" Baekhyun menatap kekasihnya

"Aku khawatir padamu" Sehun duduk disamping Baekhyun tanpa dipersilahkan

"Aku sudah mendingan Sehun-ah"

"Perutmu sudah tidak sakit lagi kan? Sudah kubilang makan yang teratur jangan sampai telat-telat. Kau selalu saja tidak mendengarku, kau harus menjaga kesehatanmu Baek" Baekhyun melihat bagaimana Sehun mengatakan hal itu dengan nada yang syarat akan perhatian

"Maafkan aku karena tidak penurut, aku tidak akan mengulanginya lagi" Baekhyun menundukan kepalanya. Sehun yang melihatnya menunduk merasa gemas sendiri dengan tingkah laku Baekhyun yang seperti anak kecil tengah mengakui kesalahanya. Chanyeol yang masih berada dikamar Baekhyun merasa tidak ada yang perlu dilakukanya maka ia pun melangkah keluar kamar namun satu suara menghentikan langkah besarnya

"Ayah" Chanyeol menoleh kearah sumber suara

"Iya Baek"

"Aku mau susu hangat, ayah mau kan membuatkan untukku" mata Baekhyun berbinar saat ini

"Baik tunggulah sebentar"

"Paman" Sehun segera bangkit dari duduknya dan mengikuti langkah Chanyeol

"Ya Sehun?"

"Tidak apa-apa jika aku saja yang membuatkan Baekhyun susu paman?"

"Tentu saja boleh" Baekhyun melihat kedua lelaki yang sangat ia sayangi itu keluar dari kamarnya.

Sedangkan di dapur

"Air hangatnya sudah ada di termos kau tinggal menyeduhnya saja"

"Iya paman" Chanyeol berdiri diambang pintu dapur melihat seorang lelaki dengan telaten meramu minuman untuk orang yang dikasihinya. Chanyeol sependapat jika Sehun adalah tipe lelaki perhatian yang sering Baekhyun katakan padanya

"Sehun"

"Ya paman"

"Kau sungguh mencintai Baekhyun?" adukan yang semula memutari gelas itu terpaksa berhenti sejenak. Tak disangka olehnya ayah Baekhyun akan menanyakan hal ini

"Aku mencintainya paman"

"Kau tidak akan meninggalkanya?"

"Untuk alasan apa aku meninggalkanya? Aku bahagia bersamanya. Paman tenang saja" Sehun menyudahi kegiatanya dan tersenyum hangat kearah Chanyeol. Melihat itu membuat hati Chanyeol tertohok akan kesalahanya, ia merasa sangat keterlaluan menyakiti hati lelaki di depanya kini. Ia merasa seperti? Selingkuhan? Ah tidak ia ayah Baekhyun.

.

Sehun tengah merenung dikamarnya, alisnya sedikit menukik sedikit, ia tengah memikirkan sesuatu yang sebenarnya tak ia ketahui. Mungkin ini akibat mimpi anehnya tempo hari, ia berpikir seperti itu. Ia tak sampai hati menceritakan pada Baekhyun mengingat keadaan kekasihnya belum pulih sepenuhnya

"Aku tidak akan menceritakan ini, ini hanya bunga tidur. Aku menyayangi Baekhyun begitupun sebaliknya. Apa yang harus aku takutkan?" Sehun menganggukan kepalanya meyakinkan dirinya sendiri

Cklek…

"Noona" Luhan muncul dengan piyama tidurnya

"Kau belum tidur?"

"Belum, ada apa kemari?"

"Ish kau jutek sekali pada kakakmu. Apa aku tidak boleh masuk kemari?"

"Ah bukan begitu, jarang sekali noona kemari" Sehun menggeserkan bokongnya karena Luhan yang tiba-tiba duduk di sampingnya

"Bagaimana hubunganmu dengan Baekhyun?"

"Kami baik"

"Baguslah jaga dia baik-baik. Kau jangan macam-macam padanya" Luhan mencubit hidung Sehun

"Yak noona memangnya aku orang jahat apa"

"Bukan begitu"

"Lalu?"

"Maksudku kau jangan menyentuhnya jika kalian belum menikah" perkataan Luhan membuat pipi Sehun memanas yang benar saja kakak perempuan satu-satunya ini mengatakan hal yang berbau privasi

"Aku tidak melakukanya"

"Bagus berarti kau pria sejati"

"Noona tau itu"

"Pria sejati tidak pernah berbohong"

"Aku tidak membohongimu noona" Walau Sehun pernah menyentuh bagian tubuh Baekhyun namun untuk hal itu ia tidak pernah melakukanya

"Baiklah selamat tidur" Luhan mengusak rambut Sehun dan beralih begitu saja

"Dasar aneh kenapa pula ia berkata seperti itu secara tiba-tiba, seharusnya ia cepat menikah saja" kata Sehun jengkel

.

Pagi ini Baekhyun serta ayah, kakek, dan neneknya tengah merapikan keperluan masing-masing. Mereka ingin pergi jalan-jalan ke pantai, sudah lama mereka tak menghabiskan waktu bersama hanya untuk melepas penat dengan merefresh otak mereka dengan hembusan angin pantai yang menyenangkan

"Yeobo kau sudah siap?" tanya Nyonya Park

"Iam ready"

"Baekhyun?" tanyanya lagi

"Aku siap nek"

"Chanyeol-ah" nenek Baekhyun adalah orang yang paling antusias pagi ini, ia bahkan sudah menyiapkan roti lapis dan beberapa cemilan untuk dibawanya ke pantai

"Aku siap"

Mereka berempat tiba dipantai …. Yang terkenal. Mentari mulai menerikkan sinarnya namun tak membuat salah satu dari mereka kehilangan semangat. Chanyeol yang mengambil cuti kerjapun tampak senang dengan kebersamaan ini, begitupun dengan Baekhyun. Ia berlari menuju ombak kecil yang menggoda kaki telanjangnya

"Chanyeollie" seru Nyonya Park

"Ish eomma jangan memanggilku seperti itu aku bukan anak-anak lagi" Chanyeol kesal melihat ekspresi meledek ibunya yang senang sekali menggodanya

"Eomma dan Appa akan jalan-jalan sebentar, kau jaga anakmu ne"

"Ya pacaran saja sana" Chanyeol berpura-pura marah padahal ia senang sekali melihat kedua orang tuanya begitu harmonis

"Ya ya ya jangan iri kau" Teriak si ibu

"Sudahlah yeobo"

"Huu pergi sana" Chanyeol tertawa melihat tingkah laku keduanya yang seperti tak kenal umur, berjalan berdua dengan ikatan tangan yang mesra.

Chanyeol tengah duduk di kursi yang disediakan dengan payung lebarnya, ia meluruskan kakinya yang hanya dibalut celana berbahan kain selutut. Pandanganya ia alihkan pada Baekhyun yang tengah asyik sendiri, anaknya sudah tumbuh sejauh ini. Yang Chanyeol lihat dulu Baekhyun hanya gadis mungilnya yang aktif bermain dan lihatlah saat ini anaknya telah tumbuh dewasa dengan cantiknya. Baekhyun mengembangkan senyumanya melihat hamparan air laut yang biru, mengekorkan matanya ke segala arah hingga menemukan sosok sang ayah yang tengah duduk sendirian sontak ia melambaikan tanganya

"Ayah ayo bermain" suara itu menggema ditelinga Chanyeol, bagaimana sang anak telah bersikap seperti sedia kala. Chanyeol melepas sendalnya dan menuju kearah Baekhyun yang siap menyambutnya

"Kau ingin mengajak ayah bermain apa? Pasir-pasiran?"

"Tidak"

"Lalu?" Baekhyun tampak berpikir, jujur saja ia saat ini tengah berusaha mencairkan suasana

"Aku tidak tau hehe" Baekhyun menyerah dengan cengiran kudanya yang tampak lucu didepan Chanyeol

"Kau ini" Chanyeol menjawil pipi Baekhyun gemas, sedangkan sang empu merasa sangat senang dengan sikap ayahnya yang mulai mencair

"Kita jalan-jalan saja, ayah tak mau kan kalah dengan kakek dan nenek?" Baekhyun tersenyum geli

"Baiklah" kemudian keduanya berjalan beriringan menyusuri bibir pantai dengan ombak yang membasahi kaki keduanya. Jarak diantara mereka tak sedekat dulu, jika dulu Baekhyun dengan leluasa mengamit tangan ayahnya namun sekarang seperti ada tembok pengahalang diantara keduanya. Baekhyun tidak suka ini, ia tak nyaman dengan semua pertahanan yang dibangun keduanya. Bukan ini keinginanya

"Ayah"

"Ya"

"Ayah"

"Hmm"

"Ayah"

"Kenapa Baek?" Chanyeol menghentikan langkahnya dan memandang wajah sang anak

"Ayah tidak memanggilku sayang lagi apa ayah sudah tak menyayangi Baekkie?" Baekhyun mempoutkan bibir mungilnya merajuk, ia rindu ayahnya memanggilnya dengan sayang bukan menyebut namanya saja

"Baek" Chanyeol memanggilnya dengan nada yang sangat lembut

"Sudah kuduga" Baekhyun mengalihkan pandanganya

"Sayang"

"Ayah terpaksa kan?"

"Sayang" kini suara itu makin lembut

"Sudahlah" Baekhyun berlari meninggalkan Chanyeol dan mengejarnya. Baekhyun tidak bermain-main dengan langkah kakinya, ia begitu gesit sehingga membuat Chanyeol sedikit kewalahan mengejarnya. Sedikit lagi ia meraih Baekhyun namun naas sang anak terjatuh

"Baekhyun" teriak Chanyeol

Baekhyun jatuh bukan karena kakinya terkilir, ia hanya ingin berhenti. Entah akhir-akhir ini ia begitu sensitif dan emosional.

"Sayang kau tidak apa-apa?" Chanyeol memeriksa kaki anaknya dengan raut khawatir

"Aku tidak apa-apa" Baekhyun menunduk menyembunyikan matanya

"Jangan berlari ne, maafkan ayah" Chanyeol mengelus bahu Baekhyun menenangkan dan di hadiahi pelukan secara tiba-tiba, Chanyeol melebarkan matanya kemudian tersadar jika anaknya ini memang manja dan suka merajuk

"Ayah aku mohon jangan pernah mengingat hal itu, jangan merasa bersalah sendirian. Aku tidak mau ayah berubah dingin padaku, aku tidak menyukainya" Baekhyun mengusak pipinya pada dada Chanyeol

"Apa maksudmu Baek?"

"Aku ingin ayah bersikap biasa saja padaku, ini kesalahanku juga. Jika kita seperti ini terus maka selamanya masalah itu akan membuat ayah dan aku makin berjarak, aku tidak mau itu" Chanyeol menyunggingkan senyumanya dan meraih tubuh anaknya makin mendekat denganya

"Maafkan ayah sayang" Baekhyun yang mendengarnya tersenyum kecil

.

Hari makin berganti, Chanyeol yang selalu sibuk dengan pekerjaanya, Baekhyun yang sibuk dengan aktivitas perkuliahanya dan Sehun yang sibuk dengan klub tarinya bersama Kai. Kyungsoo sama saja dengan Baekhyun, mereka selalu bersama menghabiskan waktu dikampus

"Baek akhir pekan kau ada acara?"

"Tidak Kyung ada apa?"

"Bagaimana kalau kita double date pasti seru"

"Hmm tumben"

"Sekali-kali biar rame"

"Halah biasanya kalian hanya ingin berdua karena tidak ingin diganggu tch" Baekhyun mencibir Kyungsoo

"Ya kali ini aku mau kita jalan bareng, sudah lama kita tidak keluar bersama yakan"

"Iya sih, nanti kutanyakan Sehun dulu"

"Baiklah ku tunggu"

"Ngomong-ngomong kita mau kemana"

"Ke Namsan Tower. Malam minggu ya jam 7, pemandangan disana akan lebih indah jika malam hari"

"Ide yang bagus" Baekhyun sambil mengangguk mengiyakan ide sahabatnya itu

"Aku jarang melihatmu bersama Sehun akhir-akhir ini, kalian bertengkar ya"

"Tidak"

"Yang benar?" Kyungsoo menyenggol bahu Baekhyun

"Benar Kyung, kami baik-baik saja kok"

"Tapi yang ku lihat kalian sedikit berbeda"

"Apanya?"

"Entahlah, hanya kurasa saja"

"Sudahlah Kyung. Kalau kau dengan Kai bagaimana?"

"Kami sangat baik" Kyungsoo memamerkan senyuman manisnya

"Ish ish jangan senyum-senyum nanti kau gila"

"Kai yang tergila-gila padaku" Kyungsoo terkekeh

"Ya iyalah Kai tergila-gila padamu, tiap malam kau memberinya service"

Pletak…

"Auhh sakit Kyung" Baekhyun memegang kepalanya yang tadi dipukul Kyungsoo

"Jangan keras-keras bego" Baekhyun memutar bolanya malas, mereka sedang ada dikantin saat ini

"Makanya kalau ingin Sehun tergila-gila padamu berikan service terbaikmu" Kyungsoo berbisik sembari tersenyum jail. Baekhyun memerah mendengarkan itu, ia seperti dejavu. Sekelibat bayangan ayahnya yang menggagahinya membuat bulu kuduknya meremang

"Ish kau ini"

"Kenapa kau kan masih perawan jadi tidak masalah ppfftt" Baekhyun seperti terlempar di lantai mendengar perkataan Kyungsoo, ia kan sudah memberikan semuanya pada ayahnya

"Sudah jangan membahas ini"

"Aigoo kau memerah, kau membayangkanya kan, iya kan iya kan" Kyungsoo mencubiti pipi Baekhyun menggodanya.

.

10 menit lagi Sehun tiba dirumahnya sedangkan Baekhyun telah siap di ruang tamu, ia duduk tenang sembari mengecek ponselnya. Melihat sebagian pesan di aplikasi chat nya, nama Kyungsoo berada pada urutan pertama dengan pesan yang berisi omelan agar Baekhyun tidak ngaret. Ketahuilah Kyungsoo adalah pribadi yang disiplin dalam segala hal dan Baekhyun menyukainya walau ia sering telat dan sahabatnya itu tak segan-segan menyemprotnya dengan nyinyiran

"Sehun menjemputmu?" Chanyeol tiba-tiba muncul dengan segelas kopi di tanganya

"Iya ayah, sebentar lagi ia datang"

"Hati-hati jalanan sangat ramai jika malam minggu seperti ini"

"Baik ayah" Chanyeol tersenyum kecil dan melangkahkan kakinya menuju kamarnya.

Baekhyun membukakan pintu rumahnya setelah ketukan dari luar terdengar oleh telinganya. Sehun masuk sebentar seperti biasanya

"Duduklah sebentar aku akan mengambil jaketku" Sehun menganggukan kepalanya mengerti

"Ayo berangkat" Sehun memperhatikan sang kekasih tengah sibuk merapikan jaket yang dipakainya lalu ia berdiri tepat di depan Baekhyun

"Sudah rapi, kau cantik" Sehun memuji kecantikan Baekhyun malam ini, kekasihnya selalu berhasil membuatnya kagum

"Kau menggodaku?" Baekhyun tersenyum mengejek

"Aku sungguh-sungguh Baek, kekasihku sangat cantik" Baekhyun memandang senyum tampan itu dan memerah seketika

"Aku jadi ingin menciummu" Sehun menyetarakan wajahnya didepan wajah Baekhyun yang kaget

"Kau ini mengagetkanku saja" tak ada balasan setelahnya karena digantikan dengan lumatan lembut keduanya, Sehun mengapit wajah Baekhyun dengan tangan besarnya memperdalam kecupanya dan meliatkan lidahnya masuk didalam mulut Baekhyun.

Chanyeol bersandar di kepala ranjangnya sembari membaca buku, kopi yang ia buat tadi ia sesap sedikit karena masih mengepulkan asap. Ia mengecap rasa kopi pahit itu dan mengernyit

"Apa aku lupa menambahkan gula?" Chanyeol memang pribadi yang menyukai kopi manis, entahlah ia hanya tidak suka rasa pahit yang menyapa lidahnya. Lalu ia bangkit menuju dapur tempat gula rendah kalori itu berada, kaki panjangnya menyusuri tiap jengkal lantai dingin rumah besarnya dan terpaksa terhenti sebelum dapur yang menjadi tujuanya ia masuki. Mata besarnya terpaku pada kedua orang yang tengah memagut mesra, salah satunya yaitu Baekhyun tengah tenggelam dalam pelukan erat Sehun yang menciumnya begitu intens. Keduanya terpejam erat dengan mulut yang sama-sama bergerak lincah, suara-suara kecapan itu terdengar jelas oleh telinga peri Chanyeol dan ajaibnya kaki panjangnya seperti terjebak oleh lumpur lengket yang menyusahkan ia untuk bergerak. Sehun menyudahi ciumanya karena keduanya telah kehabisan napas, keduanya terengah dengan dahu bertautan

"I love you" Sehun berkata dengan manisnya, seharusnya Baekhyun menjawabnya namun hanya senyuman lembut yang ia gunakan untuk menjawabnya. Sayang sekali.

"Kau merusak lipstick ku" di iringi dengan kekehan khasnya, Baekhyun menyentil hidung Sehun

"Daripada aku merusak eyelinermu" Sehun mengecup cepat bibir Baekhyun menggoda

"Ish kau ini, ne arasseo" Baekhyun mengangguk-anggukan kepalanya

"Kajja mereka sudah menunggu kita, kau tidak ingin disemprot Kyungsoo kan?" lalu keduanya berjalan beriringan meninggalkan ruangan itu, pintu yang ditutup pelan seketika menyadarkan Chanyeol

"Sudah dua kali aku melihatnya" ia berkata pada dirinya sendiri. Kopi yang semula panas itu kini telah mendingin, karena panasnya telah merambat keseluruh tubuh Chanyeol.

.

Lorong rumah sakit itu begitu hening, sebagian orang akan merasa ketakutan jika berjalan sendirian dihari yang sudah menggelap apalagi melewati kamar mayat ini. Akan tetapi tidak dengan Luhan, ia tengah duduk tenang disalah satu bangku dengan satu kertas kumal berada di tanganya yang sedikit mengepal. Matanya ia alihkan ke sembarang arah namun hanya tulisan 'kamar mayat' yang menjadi fokusnya, ia tak menunjukan ekspresi yang berarti kemudian pergi dari sana. Ia bejalan dengan santai sembari mengingat beberapa suara dokter Yixing yang berbincang denganya tadi. Luhan tidak tuli, ia mendengarnya dengan jelas kalimat per kalimat yang dilontarkan dokter berlesung pipit itu. Ia jujur saja kaget namun ia tampak biasa saja setelahnya.

.

"Baek kau melihat apa?" Sehun saat ini merangkulkan sebelah tanganya di pundak Baekhyun. Keduanya berada ditempat dimana gembok bertuliskan nama-nama dari seluruh pengunjung terpajang indah pada tembok Namsan Tower

"Aku sedang menikmati malam ini"

"Syukurlah kau menyukainya, jarang-jarang kita seperti ini. Kau kan lebih sering keluar dengan ayahmu" Sehun tau jika kekasihnya ini lebih memilih ayahnya daripada dirinya namun ia tak pernah mempermasalahkan hal itu karena orang tua adalah segalanya juga baginya

"Terimakasih Hun" Sehun membalasnya dengan mengacak lembut surai wangi milik Baekhyun.

Baekhyun tak akan memberitahu Sehun jika sebelumnya ia tengah mengamati salah satu gembok yang ia tulis dulu bersama ayahnya. Ia ingat bagaimana ia sangat bahagia kala itu, ayahnya juga senang melakukanya.

"Aku membelinya juga, kau ingin menuliskan nama kita berdua sayang?" Sehun memperlihatkan gembok dan kunci berwarna pink yang baru saja ia beli

"Woah aku tak menyangka jika kau ingin melakukanya"

"Aku ingin semua orang tau jika Baekhyun adalah milik Sehun seorang" Sehun tersenyum sangat tampan setelahnya. Baekhyun tak bisa menyembunyikan semburat merah muda di pipinya dan tersenyum malu-malu

"Kau saja yang menulisnya kalau begitu"

"Baiklah" Sehun menuliskan namanya dan Baekhyun dengan tambahan ikon love dan smile. Setelah memasangnya dengan hati-hati kemudian Sehun membuang kunci itu kedasar

"Kau harus ingat sayang, kau milikku. Aku sangat menyayangimu dari dulu hingga sekarang perasaanku tak sedikitpun berubah padamu"

" _Sayangnya aku telah berubah Hun, apa kau tetap mau padaku jika mengetahui semua keburukanku?"_ Baekhyun berkata di hatinya yang sedikit tercuil mendengar ucapan cinta dari Sehun

"Aku juga menyayangimu sayang" Baekhyun tidak sepenuhnya bohong, dalam sisi hatinya Sehun masih tinggal disana. Sehun tersenyum menimpali jawaban Baekhyun dan segera mendekap kekasih mungilnya dengan erat. Mendaratkan ciuman dipucuk kepala Baekhyun berulang kali menunjukan besarnya perasaan yang ia miliki pada Baekhyun.

.

Pagi ini Baekhyun berinisiatif memasak sarapan untuk ayahnya. Ia bangun lebih awal dan menyibukan dirinya didalam dapur. Rambut yang dikuncir kuda dengan apron yang melilit tubuhnya membuat Baekhyun tampak seperti istri siaga yang tengah melayani suaminya

"Anak ayah sedang apa hm?" Baekhyun sedikit kaget dengan suara husky milik ayahnya, jujur saja masakanya belum siap

"Aku sedang memasak sup iga untuk sarapan, ayah tunggulah sebentar ne"

"Baik" Chanyeol duduk menghadap punggung Baekhyun, anaknya tengah sibuk mondar mandir sampai tidak sengaja punggung tanganya menyenggol kuali panas

"Ouch" Baekhyun mengaduh

"Baek" Chanyeol segera menghampiri anaknya dan meraih tangan itu

"Kau tidak apa-apa?"

"Hanya sedikit panas" Baekyun mengernyit kulitnya sedikit memerah dan perih, ia tidak ingin membuat ayahnya khawatir akan kecerobohanya. Chanyeol meniupnya pelan membuat Baekhyun terpaku ditempat

"Kau ingat Baek sewaktu kecil kau suka sekali menganggu ayah saat memasak didapur"

"Ah sepertinya aku lupa" Baekhyun tersenyum kikuk

"Kau pernah menyentuh kuali panas dengan jari kecilmu dan kau langsung menangis keras setelahnya. Ayah bingung harus bagaimana karena kau tak berhenti menangis gara-gara tanganmu memerah seperti ini"

"Lalu apa yang ayah lakukan agar aku tidak menangis lagi?"

"Ayah menggendongmu dan meniup tanganmu berulang kali agar sakitnya berkurang namun itu tidak berhasil"

"Aku pasti sangat merepotkan ayah waktu itu" Baekhyun tertunduk lesu

"Tidak karena satu hal yang ayah lakukan membuatmu menghentikan tangisanmu"

"Apa itu?" Baekhyun penasaran apa yang ayahnya dulu lakukan padanya

"Ini" Chanyeol menundukan kepalanya dan mengecup punggung tangan Baekhyun yang memerah dengan bibir basahnya. Baekhyun dibuat membatu di tempatnya, ia sungguh tak mempercayai ini akan dilakukan oleh ayahnya. Chanyeol menyentuh tanganya dengan lembut, bibir ayahnya menempel sempurna dipermukaan kulitnya memberikan efek yang luar biasa pada seluruh sarafnya. Selang beberapa detik Chanyeol menyudahi kegiatanya

"Bagaimana sudah mendingan kan? Lain kali kau harus hati-hati ne. Tidak usah terburu-buru ayah pasti menunggumu" Chanyeol kembali pada tempat duduknya dan hilang ditelan koran yang merebut atensinya pada Baekhyun. Kemudian si gadis berbalik menghadap kompor dan menyentuh dadanya yang berdegup tak tau malu.

.

"Lu kau tak mendengarku?" Yixing bertanya pada Luhan disambungan telefon pagi itu

"Aku mendengarmu"

"Aku sudah memberitahumu, seharusnya kau bersiap"

"Sebentar lagi okay"

"Ku harap kau tak mangkir lagi"

"Ya eonnie" Luhan menutup telfonya melihat Chanyeol masuk di ruanganya. Luhan segera merapikan penampilanya lalu menyusul Chanyeol

"Selamat pagi" sapa Luhan

"Selamat pagi noona"

"Kau sudah sarapan?"

"Sudah. Baekhyun memasak untukku pagi ini"

"Benarkah, sepertinya ia jago memasak"

"Tidak juga, ia hanya suka memasak untukku. Ia selalu menyuruhku makan dan marah jika aku telat makan siang. Bahkan ia sendiri memiliki magh"

"Aku akan sangat bersyukur jika aku menjadi dirimu Yeol"

"Kau benar noona, aku sangat bersyukur memilikinya. Ngomong-ngomong ada hal penting yang ingin kau sampaikan padaku?"

"Ah tidak, aku hanya ingin mengajakmu sarapan tadi"

"Ah begitu, kalau begitu nanti siang saja bagaimana?" Luhan sedikit mencerahkan wajahnya kembali

"Baiklah, makan siang dimana?"

"Di kafe sebelah"

"Baik Yeol, aku akan kembali ke mejaku"

"Ya, selamat bekerja" Luhan berbalik dan tak sedikitpun bisa menahan senyumnya saat ini, Chanyeol selalu baik padanya dan tak jarang bersikap manis padanya. Chanyeol yang ia kenal tak pernah berubah, selalu memperlakukan orang-orang di sekitarnya dengan baik.

.

"Bagimana bisa aku bermimpi seperti itu lagi" Sehun mengacak-acak rambutnya frustasi. Ia kesal karena mimpi dimana Baekhyun tengah memeluk lelaki lain kembali menyapa dunia mimpinya. Jujur saja Sehun tak bisa berpikir positif setelah ini, ia takut jika suatu saat mimpi itu benar terjadi. Pikiranya saat ini adalah Baekhyun, ia takut jika Baekhyun akan jatuh di pelukan orang lain nantinya

"Aku harus menemui Baekhyun" Sehun beranjak dari kasurnya dan memilih untuk segera mandi dan menemui sang kekasih.

Hari ini Baekhyun tengah menyamankan dirinya diatas sofa empuk ditemani dengan ponsel dan setoples keripik kentang. Tanganya begitu lincah memainkan game yang begitu populer dikalangan pecinta Kpop terutama SMTown stan. Lagu demi lagu ia mainkan dalam mode Hard, ia begitu percaya diri menyentuh note dengan hasil Perfect namun fokusnya buyar ketika bel rumahnya nyaring terdengar. Siapa pikirnya yang datang kemari dipukul 10 pagi

"Sehun" Baekhyun tak menyangka Sehun akan datang tanpa sepengetahuanya

"Baek" Sehun segera memeluk Baekhyun dengan posesif

"H-hun ada apa?"

"Kau tidak akan meninggalkanku kan?"

"Sehun kenapa kau tiba-tiba seperti ini? Aku disini"

"Kau menyayangiku?" Sehun memandang mata Baekhyun dengan intens

"Aku menyayangimu"

"Kau tidak memiliki lelaki lain kan?" pertanyaan itu mencubit hati Baekhyun

"T-tidak, ada apa sebenarnya? Aku tidak mengerti maksudmu yang tiba-tiba seperti ini"

"Aku hanya takut Baek" Sehun kembali memeluk Baekhyun erat

"Apa yang kau takutkan?"

"Aku takut kau berpaling dariku sayang" Baekhyun tampak lesu dibalik pelukan Sehun, ia menyadari bahwa dirinya sudah tak sepenuhnya lagi berada di pihak lelaki yang telah memeluknya kini

"Jangan takut, aku disisimu" Baekhyun merasa perlu mengatakan ini, ia tidak mau terlihat mencolok. Lalu Baekhyun menuntun Sehun untuk duduk di sofa

"Duduklah dulu, aku akan membuatkanmu minuman" Baekhyun beralih membiarkan Sehun yang masih dipenuhi dengan perasaan was-was.

Baekhyun mengambil cangkir lalu beralih ke lemari es untuk mengambil jus jeruk yang selalu siap sedia didalam sana. Ia menuangkanya dengan hati-hati tanpa menyadari Sehun memasuki dapur dan memeluk dirinya dari belakang. Baekhyun terlonjak mengakibatkan jus yang ia tuang tadi sedikit mengotori mejanya

"Aigoo kau mengagetkanku"

"Aku menyayangimu Baek" Sehun memeluk perut Baekhyun dan menyandarkan kepalanya pada bahu sempir kekasihnya

"Iya iya Tuan Oh aku tau itu" selanjutnya Baekhyun dibuat tercekat ketika Sehun menjilat telinganya dengan lidah hangatnya, Sehun menggodanya

"H-hun" Baekhyun terbata

"Aku ingin memilikimu sayang" entah apa yang merasuki tubuh Sehun yang jelas saat ini ia begitu membutuhkan Baekhyun, persetan dengan janjinya pada sang kakak toh kini kekasihnya seperti ingin direbut orang lain dan Sehun tak mengizinkan itu. Sehun meraba perut Baekhyun dengan sensual dibalik kain yang menutupi tubuh ramping kekasihnya. Sehun meniup telinga itu dan melesakkan lidahnya kedalam membuat Baekhyun membuka dan menutup matanya berulang kali. Sehun menyingkap kaus itu dan mengelus acak perut rata kekasihnya. Baekhyun melenguh pelan ketika lidah itu menggelitik seluruh rongga telinganya, ia tak bisa diam. Baekhyun menggeliatkan sedikit badanya dan ditarik kebelakang oleh Sehun. Sehun beralih menyusuri leher jenjang Baekhyun dengan lidahnya, dengan nakal Sehun mengusap tanganya pada gundukan milik Baekhyun yang terbalut oleh bra

"S-sehun ah"

"Aku membutuhkanmu Baek" suara Sehun dipenuhi oleh nafsu, tak biasanya ia seperti ini pikir Baekhyun.

Keduanya makin memanas dengan gairah masing-masing. Sehun yang menggoda payudara Baekhyun dan bibirnya yang masih sibuk mengecupi tengkuk Baekhyun

"Lepassh" Baekhyun tau setelah ini akan terjadi apa, ia tidak mau Sehun mengetahui keadaanya

"Baek izinkan aku please" Baekhyun menggeleng pelan. Melihat penolakan kekasihnya membuat emosinya naik, ibarat sudah pusing kepentok tembok juga Sehun langsung melucuti kaus yang dipakai Baekhyun dengan sedikit memaksa. Posisinya yang berada dibelakang memudahkan ia membuka kaitan bra milik Baekhyun dan berakhir sang perempuan yang half naked. Baekhyun belum sempat protes, Sehun langsung menyerang kedua payudaranya. Sehun meremas payudara sintal itu dengan gemas, napas Baekhyun menjadi tak beraturan. Sehun yang merapatkan dirinya pada tubuhnya membuat ia merasakan dimana kejantanan milik kekasihnya itu tengah turn on. Baekhyun menggelengkan kepalanya namun tubuhnya menikmati sentuhan-sentuhan itu

"S-stoph Hun" Sehun malah mengapit puting Baekhyun dengan kedua jarinya, menarik-narik puting itu bersamaaan

"Eungh" Baekhyun tak bisa lagi menahan kenikmatan ini, ia melenguh sembari menegakkan tubuhnya. Ia bergerak-gerak gelisah dibawah kuasa Sehun. Sehun memberikan kecupan kupu-kupu pada pundaknya dan menelusupkan tanganya menuju perut bawah Baekhyun

"J-jangan" Baekhyun mati-matian menahan segala hasrat yang telah membuncah namun Sehun menggeleng. Sehun membuka cepat kancing dan resleting celana Baekhyun, tanganya menyentuh dimana klitoris Baekhyun tengah menegang

"Ahh" Sehun tak banyak bicara dan memasukkan jarinya menembus celana dalam Baekhyun

"H-hun stophh" Baekhyun memegang tangan Sehun berniat untuk menariknya namun Sehun tak mendengarnya

"Kau milikku sayang" setelah itu Sehun gencar meniupi telinga Baekhyun dan menggoda klitoris Baekhyun dengan satu jarinya, ia belum ingin memasukkan jarinya. Baekhyun mencicit beberapa kali membuat ia bangga bahwasanya ia dapat membuat Baekhyun menikmati sentuhanya. Selanjutnya Baekhyun merasa lega karena tangan nakal itu sudah tidak pada miliknya lagi namun Sehun tak berhenti rupanya. Ia membalik tubuh Baekhyun menghadap padanya, Sehun langsung menciumi tiap jengkal wajah Baekhyun dan menjilati seluruh leher mulus sang kekasih. Lidahnya turun menyusuri payudara itu dan berhenti pada ujung tegang yang mencuat sempurna. Sehun memutar lidahnya diujung nipple Baekhyun menciptakan sensai geli yang memabukkan. Baekhyun menutup menggigit bibirnya sendiri agar desahanya tak keluar

"Mendesahlah, jangan ditahan sayang" setelah itu Sehun meraup payudaranya, memainkan satu tanganya pada payudara yang lain. Baekhyun tersengal-sengal, napasnya panas dan miliknya lengket akan cairanya sendiri. Sehun seperti memakan payudaranya, ia melumat higga menggigit yang dihadiahi desahan Baekhyun

"Anghh Sehun" Sehun menggeram dibalik ciumanya pada payudara Baekhyun yang sintal, ia memberikan kecupan kupu-kupu dan berakhir menandainya dengan kissmark yang begitu kentara

"Kau milikku" suara Sehun begitu tegas, ia seperti menandai Baekhyun dengan sikapnya. Baekhyun hanya mampu mengangguk karena selanjutnya Sehun mengajakya berperang lidah, dada keduanya saling menghimpit, suara-suara kecapan begitu mendominasi french kiss itu. Tangan Sehun yang bebas kembali menggerayangi payudara Baekhyun, menarik dan memelintir nipple itu. Baekhyun tak bisa mendesah karena lidahnya sibuk bergelut dengan lidah Sehun. Sehun melesakkan lagi tanganya kedalam celana dalam Baekhyun, membelai vagina kekasihnya dan menekan-nekan benda kecil itu. Baekhyun tak kuat, ia melepas tautan itu dan mendesah panjang

"Eunghh ahhh" Sehun yang mendengarnya merasa lebih tertantang dan mencoba mencari lubang surga Baekhyun, ia menemukanya namun dorongan Baekhyun mengakhiri semuanya

"Hentikan Hun!" Baekhyun sedikit berteriak, ia kini telah mengatur napasnya

"Kenapa?" tanya Sehun frustasi, Sehun melihat penampilan Baekhyun yang berantakan namun sexy. Payudara yang menggantung indah di hiasi oleh tanda bibirnya, mata yang sayu dan nafasnya yang terengah. Sungguh pemandangan ini tak pernah ia bayangkan sebelumnya

"Kita tidak boleh melakukan ini Sehun, kau lupa dengan perkataanmu yang ingin selalu menjagaku?" Baekhyun menelan ludahnya

"T-tapi" Baekhyun merapikan celananya dan memungut pakaianya serta memakainya kembali. Bisa Baekhyun lihat Sehun masih dalam keadaan tegang saat ini, celana kain yang dipakai Sehun tak luput dari mata Baekhyun

"Sudahlah kau butuh istirahat, nampaknya kau kurang sehat Hun" Sehun menunduk

"Aku pulang, maafkan aku Baek" lalu Sehunpun pergi tanpa diantar oleh Baekhyun

 _Maafkan aku Sehun, bukanya aku tak mengertimu tapi aku terlalu takut untuk menghadapi kenyataan dimana aku sudah tak baik lagi untukmu. Jika kejadian itu tidak terjadi, aku bisa pastikan kau adalah lelaki pertamaku. Akan ku pasrahkan seluruh jiwaku padamu, namun satu malam membuatku pasrah pada lelaki lain. Maafkan kekasih bodohmu ini._

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 **TBC**

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

Haiiiiii im back! Bagaimana pendapat kalian? Masih minatkah pada ff ku ini?

Hayooo siapa yang bilang ff ku discontinued? Masih on progress kok cuma ya yg sabar nggeh :)

Oya aku emang sengaja ga pernah kasih kalian spoiler, supaya reader menebak-nebak dong hehe. Btw aku seneng banget baca review kalian yg selalu kasih aku semangat buat nulis. Ketahuilah sedikit ketikan kalian pada kolom review itu berdampak sangat besar pada diriku, im sure. Aku senang kalian masih menunggu ff ini, terimakasih banyak.

Oya ada yg baca ff ku yg Everlasting gak? Aku mau jelasin sedikit disini siapa tau salah satu dari pembaca OMD ada yg baca ff itu. Soalnya kan ga mungkin dijelasin di ff yg udh complete lol.

Pertama, aku awalnya kurang prefer ke yaoi karena takut ga dapet feel nya. Tapi gatau lagi deh feel nya gimana karena yg menilai hanya reader. Aku awalnya pen buat gs aja tp kembali pada prinsipku, aku ingin improve kemampuan aku. Lagian ga semua reader suka genre gs kan nah maka dari itu aku pen buat yg brother complex aja.

Kedua, penggambaran karakter chanbaek. Jujur baek itu aku gambarin seperti seseorang di masa lalu aku, seorang yg menggebu akan perasanya namun hilang ketika satu kesalahpahaman muncul. Baek emang keras kepala namun didalam hatinya masih ada nama ceye. Dan ceye aku gambarin seperti aku sendiri, aku yg menyerah sebelum berperang. Dan aku yg sampai saat ini menyimpan kebenaran tanpa aku utarakan. Bedanya aku menyimpannya sampai saat ini dan ceye yg mati membawa penjelasan. Kedua tokoh itu tidak jauh dengan gambaran aku dan masalalu aku (maaf ini supaya paham aja kenapa aku buat gitu chanbaek nya). Ceye ku buat mati karena sengaja menggambarkan diriku yg hilang tanpa menoleh kebelakang dan lebih memilih mengalah walau dalam hati terbersit harapan jika suatu saat nanti akan kembali. Aku dan ceye sama2 merelakan yg tidak kami ikhlaskan lebih dulu bersama orang lain. Bedanya ceye masih nyamperin baek dan aku tidak bhahaha. Tapi baek dan masalalu aku sebenarnya masih sama2 menyesal akan perbuatanya yg tidak sabaran, cuma kan baek udh tau clear apa masalahnya sedangkan si anu(?) masih ngambang wkwk. Sudah sudah kami hidup dengan jalan kami masing-masing saat ini (lama2 curcol kan).

Ketiga, aku cuma ingin menyampaikan pesan dalam ff itu. Alangkah baiknya kalian redakan amarah kalian dengan cara yg bijak, selesaikan semuanya dg kepala dingin. Jangan tergesa dan lebih baik menjelaskan segalanya sebelum waktu tidak mengizinkan dirimu untuk menjelaskan dan berakhir menyimpan kebenaran sendiri. Jangan mudah menyimpulkan sendiri tanpa mau mencari bukti yg lain. Tepatkan posisimu tidak hanya pada dirimu saja melainkan tepatkan posisimu juga pada orang lain dengan itu kalian akan mudah memahami sesama.


End file.
